Christmas at Snowy Hills Resort
by slytherensangel26
Summary: The Power Rangers and friends gather at The Snowy Hills Resort to attend the wedding of Tanya and Adam and to celebrate Christmas together! This is the third installment of the BTA series! This is a sappy story!
1. Prologe: The Long Drive

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I want to thank everyone one who has read, reviewed and favorited my stories and myself. I am thrilled beyond words about it!**

**So, we would like to dedicate this story to all of you as a Christmas Present!**

**Before we start, I need to get all the legalities out of the way.**

**The Power Rangers belong to Saban, and or Disney. If it were mine...lots of changes would have been made...but sadly they're not mine...and that is why we have fan fiction right?**

**For this story I have joined forces with my new partner in crime fanficrulez to write this third installment of the Back To Action series. **

**This is an AU of course and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**For this story, these are the following pairings:**

**Tommy/Kim....(derrr)**

**Adam/Tanya**

**Billy/Kat (Kat is 6 months pregnant here)**

**Jason/Trini (Trini is just 3 months pregnant here)**

**Andros/Ashley**

**Zhane/Karone**

**(There might be a Aisha/Rocky pairing based on how many of you want them together...let me know)**

**(And all other cannons are included in this story...unless i tell you differently)**

**Mei belongs to fanficrulez as she is soley his creation.**

**The plot is ours**

**Oh and one last thing...this chapter contains a moment of brief crude humor.**

**Please leave reviews!****And any flames will be flung right back at you.....you have been warned!**

* * *

**You're invited to the wedding of Mr. Adam Park and Miss Tanya Sloan**

**At the Snowy Valley Mountain Resort**

**35100 Highway 18 Running Springs, California**

**Plan on staying the entire week of Christmas.**

* * *

The sun was shining down on the jeep in the morning light as the white jeep drove down the road. They were on their way to the Snowy Valley Mountain Resort in southern California. Their wonderful kids were riding down with their best friend and his parents

That left Tommy and Kim to drive down together…at their own pace…and their own time….which was a good thing…..Kim, being five months pregnant…had to ask her darling husband to pull over every half an hour.

And Tommy, being his sweet charming sappy self…had yet to complain.

Kim was quietly gazing at her belly…and stroking it…and thinking.

Kim looked at Tommy and smiled. This would be a Christmas of firsts for them: First Christmas as a married couple. First Christmas as the Oliver Family. And then next year, they would be celebrating their daughter's first Christmas.

They had just found out a month or so before that they would be having a girl. Tommy couldn't be more thrilled. It seemed as if he was enjoying this pregnancy more than she was. If anything, he was even more tender and gentle and even more loving then he was before.

Even when they made love…he was so affectionate with every sweet touch…every caress spoke of his love for her. She could drown in his love.

But deep in her heart, she couldn't help but feel concern for her husband of five months. She had heard about how Billy and Kat had taken Tommy to a similar resort…to get his mind off of her. Even now, she was still regretting sending the letter in the first place.

She looked back at her husband…and took his hand in hers…and squeezed it gently. Tommy looked over at her and smiled.

"Something on your mind beautiful?" Kim looked back at the road.

"I was just wondering....if you are really okay with going to the ski resort...I know that after I sent the letter Billy and Kat took you to another one....are you really okay with it…or will it bring up bad memories for you?"

Tommy looked over at her for a second and smiled at her before looking back at the road. "Yeah. I'm fine with it. Billy and Kat are happy and I'm happy with you TJ, Terra, and," He reached over and rubbed her belly gently. "And this little booger"

Kim felt warm at his words…and even felt a little silly. She laughed softly. "We can make our own little memories this year."

Tommy looked over at her and grinned. "I know we can."

Kim tenderly stroked her belly. "Yeah...I expect to feel her start practicing karate moves any day now."

Tommy chuckled "You think so?"

Kim smiled down at her stomach and then back at her husband. "Yeah.....I do.....and when she does....you'll be the first to know…After me…of course."

Tommy smiled at her again. "And I absolutely can't wait to feel her kick… but yet I hate to because I know it'll cause you pain."

Kim smiled squeezed his hand again "It was worse with the twins....both of them were taking turns kicking."

Then it was silent in the car again….except when Kim's stomach growled again.

Tommy looked over at Kim "You hungry Beautiful?"

Kim rubbed her belly. "Yeah.....do you mind...I also need to use the bathroom...anything but a gas station."

Tommy made a turn at the next exit ramp and saw a Burger King coming up.

How about some burger King."

Kim rubbed her belly. "Yeah...sounds good...I'm really hungry."

Tommy pulled into the parking lot and after turning off the engine he hurried around to Kim's door and then opened it for her.

Kim favored him with a smile and a second later kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Tommy smiled at her and then helped her out of the jeep. With a loving arm around his wife, he led her to the door and opened it for her.

He looked at the menu and then down at Kim.

"What do you want. Beautiful?"

Kim looked up at the menu and was suddenly ravenously hungry. "I think I want the bacon double cheeseburger… oh...and the meal that goes with it

Kim stopped herself suddenly feeling guilty…and looked at Tommy. "And some water."

Tommy looked like he was about to argue with her…but she beat him to the punch. "I'll just go use the bathroom now." she said the last part in a whisper and made her way to the restroom door.

Tommy looked over at her and then back at the menu. "Yeah, I'd like to have…"

* * *

In the bathroom Kim sat on the toilet, furious at herself. _Damn I sounded like a greedy pig. What was I thinking ordering such a huge meal. a second later, her stomach growled even louder._ She rubbed her belly. "I know baby girl…you're hungry too."

Meanwhile. Tommy sat at a table putting out his lover's meal and waited for her. He looked up in the next minute sensing her and got up to pull out her chair.

The white Ninjetti chuckled to himself at how his wife seemed to almost be waddling. She looked too cute like that. He smothered his chuckle as she got nearer to him.

Kim smiled at him and pecked his cheek as she sat down with his aid. In the next second she felt her mouth watered and she began to eat trying valiantly not to inhale her food in.

Tommy watched her eat and then started in on his own food.

Ten minutes later Kim finished her fries and then suddenly felt disgusting.

"I can't believe I ate all that." she said softly to herself. "I'm such a pig."

In the next minute Tommy was kneeling before her.

"Look at me Beautiful."

Biting her lip she met his gaze.

"Remember beautiful you are eating for two."

Kim sighed "I know...I...I can't help feeling like I'm over doing it...but…damn...I was so hungry."

Tommy smiled at her softly. "Don't worry about it by yourself, if you weren't pregnant maybe I would joke and say you're a pig but now that you are….half of what you eat and maybe more is going to that little one in your stomach."

He smiled rubbing her belly gently.

Kim gave him a small smile. "Thanks handsome. What would I do without you?"

Tommy chuckled. "You more than likely wouldn't be in this situation."

Kim grinned at him a moment later. "I know...it's all your fault…but I love you anyway."

Tommy grinned at her and chastely kissed her on the lips and then chuckled at her. "And I love you."

Kim smiled at him and then frowned again. "And now I have to go to the bathroom again. I hope we can make it to the resort before we have to stop again."

Tommy helped her to her feet "If we don't I'll stop. It's not a problem."

Kim kissed him again and then headed off to the bathroom.

Tommy smiled at her watching her walk. He loved watching her. She was so sexy to him. And even more so now that she was carrying their daughter.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw and old man eyeing them with disgust and heard him mutter something about decency. But Tommy ignored him. All that mattered to him was the happiness of his wife and his growing family.

And his wife needed him…and he loved every moment of being with her. To hell with the old man. He'd fought Lord Zedd, and that bastard Demetrius to be with her…and if he wanted to kiss his wife in public then he would and to hell with what everyone thought about them.

After throwing away their garbage he refilled their drinks and waited for Kim to emerge from the ladies room.

When Kim walked out, he wrapped an arm around her and helped her out the door

When they got outside, he helped Kim into the passenger seat of the jeep. Kim smiled and leaned into him capturing his lips in a soft kiss which he gladly returned and then deepened the kiss nibbling the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. And soon, they were both lost in the kiss…forgetting momentarily that they were in the parking lot of a Burger King…until they heard a long beep. Startled Kim broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Hey, get a room! No one wants to see that!"

Tommy frowned. "It's an old man with yelling at us isn't it?

Kim looked at him. "Yeah."

Tommy's eyes were a darker shade now. "It's the same man that was in the restaurant. Staring at us…muttering something about decency."

Kim grinned evilly and whispered. "I'm feeling evil Kimmie coming out again."

Tommy chuckled at her. "What do you have in mind?

Kim whispered back. "Just play along…lean against me."

When Tommy did what she asked she wrapped her legs around his waist…kissing him passionately and then broke the kiss…and then started moaning. "Mmm…Yess….mmmm…just like that..."

Catching on Tommy started moving against her. "You like that beautiful?"

Kim moaned again even louder "Oh yeah....mmm. only you...oh yes"

Then they heard the horn honking and they both stopped as the car roared by and saw the man flipping them the bird.

Tommy grinned "No! that's my job!"

As second later, Kim put legs down and then collapsed against Tommy in a fit of giggles.

Tommy leaned his head against her forehead laughing just as hard…and then when he could breathe again he looked up at her. "You're evil Kim."

Kim shrugged. "But you gotta admit that was funny." she said still panting.

Tommy shook his head and gave her a soft kiss. Trying hard to banish his arousal. Only Kim could turn him on so easily.

Kim noticed and stroked his face. "I'm sorry handsome. But I think I can make up for it tonight."

Tommy kissed her one last time. "Only if you want to."

Kim kissed him back. "I do. But, we'd better go. The kids will be waiting for us."

* * *

A half an hour later Kim looked over at Tommy and squeezed his hand again. When Tommy looked over at her. "You need to use the bathroom again?"

Kim smiled at him. "No…I'm good for another 30 minutes or so…but…i do feel kind of bad that i won't be able to go with you skiing...Id never make it."

Tommy squeezed her hand. "Then I'll stay with you."

Kim smiled at him. "You don't have to Tommy...I know you want to spend time with all the guys...and your still planning on hunting Adam down."

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah….but after the party…maybe you and I can sneak away. And when the condo is empty…Tommy smiled at her. "We can have our own fun."

Kim bit her lip. "I'd like that."

Tommy squeezed her hand again before focusing on the road again.

They drove on in silence for a few minutes before Tommy pulled out one of his Christmas CDs and popped it in the player.

* * *

After two more stops to the bathroom, they finally reached Snowy Hill Mountain resort.

The purpose of the trip was to not only celebrate Christmas with their power ranger family, which this year would include the Space Rangers and Justin, the blue turbo ranger...and not to be forgotten Ernie and his adopted daughter Mei.

And of course, David True Heart, Tommy's step brother and Kim's new brother in law. They hadn't seen him since their wedding. But he had promised that he would be there. Not to mention the fact that the kids had already become fond of him.

But the main reason for them all gathering at the resort was for the wedding of their teammates, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan who had finanaly decided to tie the knot.

It was about time.

As Tommy pulled into the resort, Kim checked the conformation paper that had their condo information…and a map of the resort for their cabin.

"This map says that our condo is on the very edge of the resort….next to wood trails."

Tommy smiled to himself. In a couple days he would be getting is revenge against the black Ninjetti. It would be so much fun to chase him into those woods…

"Tommy?"

He looked over at his Kim. "So sorry beautiful. What were you saying?"

Kim looked at him. Theirs a parking place right in front of the condo." She rubbed her stomach gently. "That should make walking easier."

Tommy grinned at her. "I hope they remembered to salt the side walk. I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

As they pulled in Tommy looked over at Kim who was biting her lip again.

"Something wrong?" he asked taking her hand again.

"There are two other pregnant women staying in the condo. Why is it that Jason or Billy hasn't taken this spot already?"

Tommy leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "You worry too much beautiful. That's my job. Now come on, lets get you inside."

Kim was still a little wary but she shoved those thoughts aside as Tommy turned off the engine and hurried around to Kim's side of the door and opened it.

As Kim unbuckled her seat belt and turned side ways she tilted her chin up and kissed Tommy softly the white Ninjetti smiled into the kiss and eagerly returned it, putting is arms around his wife and holding her close.

As they began losing themselves in the kiss, Kim's ranger sense went off in her head and she broke the kiss ducking…just before a snowball hit Tommy in the back of the head.

Tommy groaned when he realized what was going on. And his only thought was protecting Kim from the onslaught. And so he kept standing there in front of his wife.

"Kim, I'll never doubt your sixth sense again. I'm sorry." and he groaned again as another snow ball hit him again. "The question is how to get you out of here safely."

"Dad!" Tommy turned his head to see his daughter run up to him bundled up in her green coat.

"Hi princess!" he said as she bent down and started making her own snowballs and hurled in the other direction. Terra was quietly focusing on…something…it was as if she was deep in thought. And then she nodded…to herself.

"TJ says that it's Jason, Rocky, Zack ambushing you. He's on his way to get mom to safety so we can take them out…." she was quiet again. "And Uncle David's on his way too. Hi mom."

"Hey sweetheart. I see your putting that mental link to good use."

"Yeah. It's awesome. TJ and I have been practicing using it."

"Good….oof!" Tommy grunted as another volley pelted him in the back.

Seconds later TJ and David showed up. "Go on Tommy, you have your own battle to fight. I'll get Kim to safety."

With TJ and Terra hurling snowballs, the three Olivers raced to the woods and to the shelter of the trees.

And then the snowball fight war intensified. With the three of them hurling snowballs Tommy, started forming a plan. About three minutes later, another young man in a thick blue jacket showed up.

"Tommy, I just got here. You need some help?"

The white Ninjetti whipped around his short ponytail almost hitting his daughter in the face.

"Oh hey Justin. You showed up just in time. I have a plan…and I could use your help…are any civilians around?"

Just ducked a snowball and then looked around. "No, not that I can see. What did you have in mind?

Tommy smiled and stood up.

"WHITE NINJA POWER NOW!"

Justin smiled catching on to his plan. "Awesome. The kids and I'll keep them distracted. Good luck Tommy."

Tommy was in full ranger mode now and nodded curtly before running off.

It didn't take long with his surperiour eye sight to circle around and find them. His three friends were all huddled together in a makeshift snow fort. Tommy was sure to keep slient as he bent down to make several snowballs.

Then suddenly David was next to him. Tommy jumped a couple inches but to his credit stayed silent and his brother bent down to make his own stockpile.

Then when they were all ready, they snuck up behind them and hurled snowballs at the enemy rapidly.

Jason, Rocky, and Zack cried out in surprise as they were suddenly pelted. But with the snowballs coming from both sides, they realized that there was no way to win and Jason, soon called their surrender."

Tommy smirked and then powered down a second later.

Jason was scowling. No fair! You can't use your powers for personal gain!"

Tommy grinned. "All's fair in love and war Bro. And these Ninjetti powers are not the same as ranger powers. This is in my DNA. Why not use it?"

Jason rolled his eyes and got up. "Don't think this is over. When you least expect it…" he trailed off as his kids walked over to them.

"Dad!" the kids yelled as they ran over to him.

"Hey kids!"

"Dad, we won!" TJ shouted as he high fived his dad. "We slaughtered them!" Terra added as her dad picked her up twirling her around before hugging her close.

"W sure did princess…where's Justin?"

TJ shrugged. He went back to his girlfriend. But he said to congradulate you."

Jason beemed at them as he watched his brother interact with his kids.

"I can't wait till I have a daughter."

Tommy put his daughter down. "It's an awesome thing. You'll love it."

The former ranger shrugged. "We won't know until next week weather it's a girl or a boy. But I want a girl."

Tommy grinned. "Anything's possible. But let's get to the condo. I'm freezing out here."

Rocky, Zack, and David rolled their eyes as they followed the others, back to the condo.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please review!**

**Up next: more sap as they all get settled in to their first night at the condos**


	2. Settling In

**Welcome back!**

**A/N from fanficrulez: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I want to make a note...i realized i made a mistake...in the timing. I didn't take into account the fact that Kim was part of the incident involving Divatox on Murianthas...so I am changing the facts and putting Trini in Kim's spot.**

**This is an AU so no flames please but reviews are welcomed!**

**I hope you all enjoy this really long chapter!**

* * *

It was a big condo…more like a large house in Tommy's opinion. As he walked in the front door he was greeted by Adam…the groom to be.

"Hey Adam, did Kim get in here safely?" Tommy asked as he drew Adam into a handshake hug.

"Yeah, David helped her into the living room safely. She's talking with the other women. It was kind of uncomfortable with them all talking about pregnancy stuff." Adam shrugged as Tommy took off his snow covered shoes.

Tommy chuckled. "You'll get used to it soon enough. And who knows, you may be dealing with pregnancy yourself in a few months."

Adam gulped. "Um…lets leave that for later. I just want to marry her right now I don't want to get her pregnant just yet. I'm waiting for Tanya to bring that up…and if it happens it will be on her terms."

Adam swallowed again. "But hey, you want a tour of the condo?"

Tommy hid a smile as Adam started showing him around.

It was a big place. There were stairs as you walked in which led down to the basement were all the single rangers were staying, with the exception of the space rangers which were staying in the mega ship.

In the basement was a roaring fireplace. The kids were staying down there and had already taken over the bunk beds. Tommy noticed that Terra's green and pink blanket and pillow sat on the top bunk along with her white stuffed tiger.

On the lower bunk sat a black blanket with different colored frogs decorating it with a black pillow.

Tommy smiled. He knew who's bunk that was. But he trusted Tyler already so there was really no reason to raise a fuss.

On the other set of bunk beds he saw his son's green blanket that was just like his sisters. (Kim had bought both sets at Wal-Mart just before moving into their new house.)

The white tiger was the only way he knew what bunk was his daughter's.

"Tyler was going to take the top bunk but it seems that your kids both like the top bunk. So he let Terra have his bunk. I'm telling you Tommy. Tyler is head over heels for her. He even went beyond what I was expecting. He did extra chores and shoveled every snow covered driveway and sidewalk in the neighborhood because he wanted to buy terra something nice for Christmas. I had to force him to take it easy. For a while I was scared that he would collapse from sheer exhaustion."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head. It was obvious. Tyler was hooked. But all this extra information raised Tyler to a new level of respect as far as Tommy was concerned.

In the room there was also a 6 cots set up…and a large TV already to hooked up to an XBOX and had a PS2 waiting next to it with a large red duffle bag filled with games.

In the corner of the room was a nice sized bathroom for all of them to share.

After showing him around the basement Adam led him back up the stairs to the living room and then turned to the back of the room where two more bedrooms were. There was also a small kitchen with a stove and a dining room.

The big room was a master bedroom with a big queen sized bed with a magnificent carved oak head board. The bedroom also had its own bathroom complete with a deep whirl pool bathtub and nice white bathroom rugs on the floor. It screamed luxury. And on the back wall was a door leading out to a snow covered porch.

"There's another room next to the small bathroom on this floor." Adam said as he led him out into the living room. "And upstairs are two more bedrooms and a pull out couch." Adam said leading him up the stairs.

Each floor has a fireplace and a bathroom." Adam told him as he walked over to the sliding glass door on the wall next to the pull out couch. "And here's a nice balcony over looking the woods."

"All the bedrooms are the same except for the master bedroom."

"I noticed that there aren't any suitcases in the big room." Tommy said looking at the black Ninjetti.

"That's the one every one wants. No one can agree on who gets to sleep in there. I suggested that we all share it one night each but Jason said he didn't want to sleep where Billy and Kat have been…having intercourse. And Billy was saying the same thing." Adam shook his head. "They're fighting over it like kids fight over the last cookie." he said looking over the balcony.

Tommy looked at his friend. "Why don't you take the room? You're the ones getting married. It should be yours till your wedding night when you guys run off to your own private cabin."

Adam smiled as Tommy mentioned the upcoming wedding. "I can't wait to marry her. I've been wanting to marry her since she came back with the Zeo crystal. She's everything I ever dreamed of. I couldn't imagine life with out her."

Tommy smiled at the sappy tone Adam was using. "And how is Tyler taking it…with you two getting married?"

Adam looked at Tommy. "He's thrilled to be getting a mom after all this time. I wasn't sure at first…until one night on the cruise ship…it was about two days before we got back."

Tommy waited for his former teammate to go on. "We were just on our way to the pool. These rich snobby people…they were the parents of the bullies the kids were dealing with. We ran into them and they started making comments about the fact that we were an interracial couple. I was just about to tell them off when Tyler started in on them telling them that it didn't matter what color Tanya was. That he was proud to have her for a mom. And then he turned back to us and took our hands in his own…and said, Dad…Mom…lets go swimming."

Adam glowed with fatherly pride as he looked at Tommy. "I have never been so proud of him as I was that night. And he was even more thrilled when I let him be involved in choosing the cake and the tuxes.

He told me he can hardly wait for Tanya to officially become part of our family. In fact he already treats her like a mom. I am almost scared that all this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up alone…or that something's gonna happen to ruin the wedding. I want it to be perfect for my bride."

Tommy smiled again at the endearment Adam used.

"That's why you have us for groomsmen. If anyone tries to wreck the wedding. We'll kick their ass."

Adam smiled at him. "Thanks man. I feel so much better now."

* * *

With the tour of the condo finished Adam left him to go find Tanya who was still in the living room. As he walked back down the stairs he saw Jason and Billy talking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jason and Billy both greeted him handshake hugs. "We're just talking about stuff…martial arts, how great our wives look…the master bathroom, weather to go skiing first or snow boarding…and of course what were having for dinner tonight."

Tommy caught on to the mention of the master bedroom.

"Hey…guys, about the master bedroom. I'm think our soon-to-be-married love birds should have it at least until their wedding night.

Jason frowned at him. "That's reasonable...but once they are in their honeymoon cabin....its up for grabs."

Tommy nodded. "Which I should get because Kim is further than Trini."

Billy shook his head. "But Kat is farther then both of them. We should get the master bedroom."

Tommy sighed.

Jason looked at Tommy. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

The white Ninjetti gave Jason a withering look. "I rank higher."

Jason shook his head. "I was the original red ranger...if not for me you would still be doing Rita's bidding."

Tommy nodded in acceptance. "True but when I became white ranger Zordon made me leader."

Jason frowned. "Yeah...but I was leader before you were."

Tommy smirked. "But then you left."

The former red ranger nodded. "Yeah...to go to a peace conference...the world needed me."

Tommy rolled his eyes and fought the urge to stick his tongue out. But how ranger like that would that be?

Billy was speaking again with a hand on each shoulder. "Come on....we go on like this and we'll never get settled in...can't we settle this any other way then fighting?"

Then Tommy shot a glance around the room and saw Adam sitting on the couch with Tanya on his lap. Then he got an idea.

He turned back to the guys

"Okay I tell you what."

Billy and Jason looked at him and he continued.

"We all want to get revenge on Adam don't we?

Billy shrugged. "Of course…he took part each time we kidnapped each other for our bachelor parties."

Tommy nodded. "Exactly. We all wait till the night of the bachelor party and we all go after him. who ever catches him first gets the master bedroom."

Jason looked thoughtful. "Who ever catches him first...okay...that sounds fair…" He looked at the blue Ninjetti "What do you think Billy?

The genius nodded. "I concur."

Jason nodded. "Fine. Let's shake on this"

Tommy extended his hand. "A ranger never goes back on his word...no backing out."

Jason and Billy nodded as they all shook his hands.

"Agreed."

"Affirmative. May the best ranger win."

* * *

As the three rangers were arguing Kimberly had walked up to one of the rooms to take a nap. She didn't really care which room she took. She just wanted to be alone.

She couldn't really figure out why she was so sad. She chalked it up to her hormones. The ones that came along with her pregnancy. The one's that made her gain weight. That made her breasts bigger as well as her stomach.

She didn't know why her mind suddenly jumped to this line of thought. But now that it was there, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't help but miss the gymnasts body that he had worked so hard to get back after the twins were born.

She rubbed her belly. She loved the baby girl that was growing inside her…but she couldn't dismiss the thoughts that were going around inside her head.

She did feel so big. And now here at the condo, she was surrounded by skinny beautiful women. She knew Tommy had only eyes for her. He had told her several times how beautiful and sexy she was.

But still, she could help but feel like she stuck out. She felt so heavy and ugly. She had only that week noticed the stretch marks that had made an appearance on her hips.

She remembered with regret how much effort Tommy had to make just to pick her up now.

And she knew that she would only get bigger as she got closer to her due date.

As she lay there she couldn't stop the memories of her first pregnancy that flooded her thoughts. She had been even bigger carrying two babies. And she had been all alone then, Mike was there of course but he was just a friend and there was only so much he could do for her.

She had felt so ashamed as she walked into the mall…surrounded with more skinny women. She had started staying away when she got bigger. Everywhere she looked she saw pictures of skinny women…and they looked so happy. And all of them had good looking men wrapped around him.

And what did she have. She was 17, pregnant with twins and all alone. She'd have had to quit the team when she found out. Her coach had been disappointed when she told him she was pregnant. And her teammates had been upset that she was leaving.

Oh god she wished she had the courage to call Tommy and tell him everything.

But no, she had sent him the letter. No doubt he was angry with her. She had seen how Kat had stared at him.

He would have moved on with Kat. She had no doubt of it.

Kim felt so ashamed. She didn't even know who the father was. She knew Demetrius hadn't bothered to use protection when he raped her. But neither had Tommy. They had been so deliriously happy when they had snuck away to his uncle's cabin. It was the kind of happiness mixed with relief that came from almost losing to an evil alien lord.

And Tommy had been so sweet and gentle to her that first time. He had worshipped her body. When he first tasted her skin…had gently taken her breasts into his mouth…had bathed them with his tongue so gently. And the first time he had entered her delicate folds it had been so soft…and slow. But yet she could tell from the way eyes darkened that he was hungry for her.

And that glorious moment when he was completely buried inside her and had touched her cervix. It had been the most tremendous feeling. One that she could barely describe. And the way he had worked so diligently to bring them both over the edge was more wonderful then she had ever dreamed possible.

And when they both laid in each other's arms afterwards completely exhausted…she had felt so ethereally beautiful.

But she was not beautiful now. She was a broken angel. A tainted, ruin of her former self. Demetrius had taken her so violently. And destroyed her with every harsh thrust.

In that moment that he had come inside her the beautiful crane that she was died. Now she was a fat, ugly whore. And she had betrayed her handsome falcon.

She cried her silent shame when she thought of how she had betrayed him and then broke his heart.

She really didn't deserve him. It was good that he was gone.

As the flash back ended Kim continued to cry at the fresh memory. Even though Tommy was with her again. She couldn't banish the pain the memories brought with them.

She cried several minutes until she heard the door ease open.

"Kim? Beautiful? Are you here?"

Kim hurried to wipe her eyes and struggled to take several deep breaths to cover up the fact that she had been crying.

Then she felt the bed sink a little as he sat down behind her.

"Hey Handsome." she said in a soft voice. "I thought you were downstairs with the guys...I was tired and wanted to take a nap."

Tommy smiled at her. "That's ok. I don't mind Can I lay down with you?

Kim was quiet for a moment. "If you want to."

Tommy noticed the hesitation but laid down next her spooning her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah...Handsome." she said before taking a ragged breath. "I'm okay."

Tommy didn't miss it and was slightly concerned. "Beautiful, have you been crying?"

Kim took another ragged breath. "Its stupid Tommy. I just.....how can you even call me Beautiful.....I'm so big now. I stick out everywhere." She paused a moment. "I feel stupid for even wondering about that."

Tommy was momentarily surprised to even hear those words come out of her mouth. "Oh Kim you'll always be my Beautiful. If anything you're more beautiful now than before you became pregnant."

Kim took another ragged breath. "I'm sorry Tommy. I thought I was over this problem. It was worse last time around. I felt so lost and alone…and so ashamed for everything that happened."

Tommy wrapped a gentle hand around her waste pulling her closer to him. "All of that is old history Kim. I'm with you now and that guy is burning in hell. I don't want you to give it another thought. We're here sharing our first Christmas together with the twins and our friends. And right now I am laying next to my beautiful wife and I am not leaving your side till I make you forget every thing but me and you."

Kim took another ragged breath and rolled over to face Tommy.

His heart broke when saw her the tear stained face.

"How can you even-"

Tommy silenced her with a hot searing kiss pouring his love for her into it… hoping that she would forget her pain and just focus on him.

As he pulled back he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Kim. You're so gorgeous and this little one." He said gazing down at her belly. "Is our little miracle. That's all that matters right now. And I intend to do everything I can to make you forget your pain." He stroked her thigh. Kim looked back at him…his eyes were that same dark shade of brown as they were that first time he took her.

And she welcomed his touch as he slowly lifted her shirt over her head.

* * *

Jason grinned at his wife as she regaled the kids with story after story of their old days.

All his old teammates sat in the living room around the tree that they had spent the last couple of minutes decorating. It had been Trini's idea to have them all bring their favorite ornament to put on the tree that the resort had provided to them on request. When they had first come in it was naked with the exception of a star on top and gold ribbons and lights wrapped around the branches. But now it had been decorated with replicas of their own animals and dinosaurs, there were two teddy bears that the Oliver twins had brought from home. Two wolves, a falcon, a crane, a bear, an ape, and a frog.

And of course a blue car resembling Mountain Blaster, a dream catcher and even a beautiful snowflake.

And now they all sat around the living room with the lights out, the only illumination coming from the tree and the roaring blaze in the fireplace.

Justin and his girlfriend had bowed out for the night having made plans to go to a nice restaurant for a steak dinner. No one really minded of course. They all liked Alex but they had wanted to tell the kids stories about the old days and with the brainy junior scientist out of the way they didn't have to worry about revealing their identities to her.

And of course the kids were filled to the brim with questions. Which none of the former rangers minded either.

"So just how many times did you guys fall under an evil spell anyway?" Terra was asking.

Trini laughed. "It depends on the ranger. A lot of those times it wasn't actually us. Rita and Zedd both seemed to be fond of using clones. That happened twice and we got punished for things we didn't even do.

Billy laughed. "That time when our evil clones came to the school I got my first detention ever. But unfortunately we couldn't clear our name with out revealing our identities to Mr. Caplan."

Well to count off the times we were under a spell," Trini counted off on her fingers. "Your mom and Billy fell under a spell and were turned into punks. Then, it didn't happen again till your dad came along. Then it happened again to Billy…and um…after we left it happened again to your mom and dad… and then Adam told me about the hate master that got everyone except Aisha…then…there came Murianthas but that was me and Jason that fell under the spell then that's all I know about."

"But what about mom becoming Lord Zedd's queen?"

"Ugh. Kim said as Tommy helped her down the stairs. Please tell me that you are not telling the kids that story…I was hopeing I would be able to forget that horrible experience."

"But mom…how did you beat the spell?" Terra asked from her spot on the floor next to Tyler.

Kim sighed covering her face with a hand before looking back at her daughter. "There was no spell. Goldar thought he had me…but he didn't. I had to fake being evil until I could be rescued. I would have done it myself but my morphed had been taken away from me.

She shuddered. "I can't believe I actually had to wear that dress…it was hideous."

Tommy hid a smile. "So, Zedd was my competition huh?"

Kim smiled at him. "No handsome. With you there was no competition. He had nothing on you."

Tommy smiled again as he indicated that they were standing under some mistletoe. And then in the next second his lips were pressed against hers drawing her into a soft kiss that soon became more as he was suddenly pressing his tongue agist her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave on hearing all that cat calls. They may as well give them a show.

After several minutes they heard someone cough. "Okay guys…that's….damn…okay guys that's good." Jason said chuckling at them. "seriously…we don't want to spend the rest of the evening watching you guys make out."

Tommy and Kim pulled apart laughing a second later. And then a few seconds later they found a place on the couch to snuggle with each other.

Every one could tell how much in love they were. With Tommy and Kim it was like the honey moon never ended. After sharing another kiss Tommy looked at them.

"So what else are you up to beside telling war stories?"

Aisha shrugged. Seeing you guys under the mistletoe reminded me of the time we all got sent to the north pole to rescue Santa and his elves."

TJ sat up straighter. "You mean to tell me that Santa Clause is real? I thought that was just a story…a way to get me and Terra to bed early."

Kim shrugged. "It was a good excuse to get you to bed early once you were old enough to understand about Christmas."

Terra looked at her parents in confusion. "But why didn't you say anything to us. That time that bully at school told me there was no Santa clause. I was so upset when you didn't say anything to change my mind."

Kim looked at them saddened. "I couldn't offer any proof with out telling you I was a power ranger. So I couldn't say anything. I really am sorry that I kept that truth from you. But I didn't really have a choice. But now that you know about our past we can tell you the story."

Tommy noticed how Tyler pulled Terra closer to him as Adam began the story but didn't say anything. He would have a talk with the boy later after the tale was finished.

"It all happened when we were busy helping Ernie with a Christmas party for underprivileged kids. We had no idea that Zedd was planning to take over the north pole."

Tyler looked at his dad. "He took over the north pole?"

Aisha nodded. Yep. He sent Rito Revolto and a troop of Tengu Warriors to take over the work shop and force the elves to make Zedds evil brainwashing toys.

As soon as Zordon found out he called us to the command center and then told us that we had to go save Santa and his elves…but that we would have no special powers to protect us.

TJ frowned. But why didn't you have powers?

Billy smiled at the him. "Because of the unique polarity of the north pole and cross current of special Christmas magic."

"But what did you do?" Terra asked.

Tommy smiled fondly at his daughter. "Well we figured that if we had no power then there was a good chance that Rito didn't have any either. But we couldn't be sure until we tested the theory.

Kim smiled at terra. Aisha and I had to sneak in to the workshop and draw out Rito. And then just after we lured Rito out Goldar showed up. And to our relief they didn't have powers either.

"But how did you beat them?" TJ asked…now hanging onto their every word.

Tommy grinned. "When we saw that they had no powers we hurled snowballs at them forcing them back into the workshop where the elves had set up a trap for them. After tying them up Rito and Goldar were sent back to Rita and Zedd with the Tengas and all the evil Christmas toys."

Rocky finished the story. "It was a close call…because of the attack the elves and Santa were way behind schedule. So we stayed with them a bit helping them to catch up.

When we were all done they thanked us and sent us back to the youth center with a bag of toys for all the kids at the party.

Tyler eyes were as big as saucers "You guys got to help them in the workshop?"

Tommy nodded. "Yup we did."

Tyler looked awed. "Cool!"

TJ was just as awed. "I always wondered why Santa left such awesome presents!"

Tommy chuckles looking at his wife. I never thought of that. did you Kim?"

Kim nodded. "Half of those presents were things I never could afford...even with the income tax checks i cashed in.

terra: looked confused. What about Mrs. Clause?

Kim smiled. "Well, we never met her...we had to leave before we got to meet her....but its kind of funny

Tommy looked at Kim who looked back at him. "The first Christmas with the twins. I found a present on my bed stand."

Tommy looked surprised. "Oh?"

Kim continued looking at her friends. "I didn't really celebrate the holidays because I was so depressed."

Every one was listening intently. "But on Christmas morning I woke up to find a present in silver wrapping paper with little bells attached to it. It was two sets of baby PJ's with little snowmen on them. One had pink trimming and one had blue trimming around the edges....and next to the two presents was a small box.. inside was a silvery necklace with a beautiful silvery blue snowflake. There was a card attached to it. The card said _Hang in there Kimberly darling...you can make it _Mrs. Clause signed it."

She looked fondly at her kids. "I still have those PJ's and the card. I kept all of those presents I got that year."

Tommy held her closer. "Wow Kim I never knew."

Kim snuggled closer to him. And that's not all."

Adam looked surprised. It's not?"

Kim shook her head. I walked into the living room of the apartment....there was a tree in the room....decorated in red and green...there was a star on top....and underneath it were two knitted blankets.

and a nice thick pink soft robe for me.....

'Tommy spoke again. "Wow"

Kim looked back at him. "And every year after that I kept the apartment decorated and every year I got more clothes for the twins....and as they got older there were other presents left under the tree and more clothes for them.

Mrs. clause was right...I just kept hanging in there and now I have everything I ever wanted and more.

She looked at Tommy happily who smiled down at her and pecked her on the lips. And Kim kissed him back softly and then noticed that everyone was quietly watching them which caused her to break the kiss and smile sheepishly

Tommy smiled sheepishly too. "Sorry guys."

Trini: has tears in her eyes. "Wow Kim...that's amazing..

There wasn't a dry eye when the kids got up and hugged their mom.

Kim wiped away her own tears as she hugged the kids back. And Tommy smiled watching their interaction.

Kim smiled at Tommy and kissed him softly when the kids sat back down. "I wouldn't be surprised if we find another set of baby clothes under the tree this year." Kim said as she slowly rubbed her belly.

'Tommy put his hand on hers. "You think?"

Adam broke the silence. "That explains a lot.…"

Kim looked at Adam "What do you mean?"

Adam looked at his son. "The year that I adopted Tyler." He looked back at Kim. I found some clothes for Tyler that i didn't buy and they weren't gifts from anyone else.…and i found two sets of karate uniforms...they were matching sets...one for me and one for Tyler." Adam laughed. I guess Mrs. Clause was watching us too."

'Tommy blew out a breathe. "Wow guys, that is awesome."

Trini: sighed. "I'm jealous...I wish I could have been there too....helping you guys rescue Santa....seeing the shop. Being at the north pole." She trailed off wistfully...and then yawned." Jason chuckled and then held her closer. "You tired sweetheart?"

Trini smiled. "Yeah….lets go to bed."

Jason smiled at them. "Good night you guys. We'll see you all in the morning."

Tommy chuckled as the former red ranger and his wife walked up the stairs. It seemed everyone had the same idea. Except for Adam and Tanya who were in their own little world…and when they weren't kissing softly they were talking intently.

Kim looked at the kids who were nodding off from where they were sitting on the floor. "I think the kids are getting sleepy....we should get them to bed...or do you think we should let them sleep where they fall?"

'Tommy grinned at them. "They'd be more comfy in their beds I think."

Kim looked over at Tyler....and then at Adam and Tanya who were still in their own little world.

"Ugh… Tommy...I think we have competition."

Tommy chuckled and whispered into his wife's ear. "Wanna show them who's better?

Kim grinned and whispered back. Yes Santa baby.....but we should make sure the kids are in bed first...unless you can't wait and want to come down the chimney now."

Tommy grinned. "Let's put them to bed."

Kim grinned an kissed him hotly. "We could so put them to shame...but lets get the kids to bed

Kim let Tommy help her up. "Adam, I know you and Tanya are busy...but do you want me to put Tyler to bed as well?

Adam broke the kiss. "Sorry. Would you mind?"

Kim smiled. "Go on….be with your bride. I'll take care of the kids."

Tanya smiled at her gratefully.

Kim smiled at the kids. "I'm sorry guys but I think its time you guys went to bed...come on you three."

The kids could only mumble sleepily as they walked to the stairs.

Kim smiled at them as went and noticed how Tyler was sleepily holding her daughters hand to make sure she didn't fall.

Tommy noticed it too as he helped Kim down the stairs with her leaning on him for support.

When they got to the basement the kids hurried into their bunks and pulled up their blankets over them.

While Tommy walked over to the other bunk to tuck TJ in.

"Good night Buddy. Sleep well."

"M'night dad." TJ said sleepily.

Meanwhile Kim pulled the covers over her daughter. And smiled. "Was it me or were you eyeing that mistletoe?" in a soft voice so her husband didn't hear.

Terra blushed. M mm maybe....is that okay?"

Kim chuckled softly. "Yeah…kissing under the mistletoe is a Christmas tradition....but. I wouldn't let your dad catch you....ok?" She said winking at her daughter.

Terra grinned back and winked back. "Okay mom. I'll wait till daddy's gone."

Once TJ was tucked in Tommy crouched down to the lower bunk under Terra where Tyler was slowly nodding off.

He smiled evilly to himself. He was going to enjoy this.

"Hey Tyler. I saw you eyeing that mistletoe…and Terra….what did you think your were doing.

Just as he planned…Tyler suddenly looked nervous.

Uncle Tommy.....I...swear....its....just a kiss...I.…"

Tommy pressed on. "Who said you could?"

"I....I. haven't kissed her yet!"

Tommy smiled at him deciding to ease up on him a bit. "I know but shouldn't you ask me first?"

Tyler still looked nervous. umm...I sorry.....I... i haven't....kk..kissed her yet

Tommy softened his gaze. "Do you understand why I'm acting like this?"

Tyler swallowed. "Um....cause Terra is y...your....daughter....and…aa… you...want to ...protect...her?"

"Exactly."

"I" Tyler gulped "I i wont hurt...her....not ever!"

Tommy chuckled. "Calm down Tyler...thank you...if it means that much to you. You may kiss if she wants to…and only if she wants too."

Tyler swallowed again. "Okay....I...won't ever...force...her.....dad...says its dishonorable."

Tommy looks over at Kim who was talking softly to her son and then turned back to Tyler. "You're right it is… but I have a personal reason for being so protective and trust me it isn't you."

Tyler seemed to gain a little more courage. "Is it that guy that hurt aunt Kim?…I thought he was gone."

Tommy nodded. "And because of him I wasn't able to be there for Kim when terra and TJ was born. That guy is gone. But…sadly they are more than one person like him and that's why I can't help but feel this way...you understand?

Tyler swallowed. "Y...yes.....then the boy looked at him straight in the eye. "I won't let her get hurt....I'll protect her. I just wish I had the same power you guys do…but I'll do my best."

Tommy grinned. "The power has a weird way of choosing people you never know…you could be a power ranger like your dad some day.

Tyler smiled and then yawned sleepily.

Tommy grinned at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Sleep well Ty. See you guys in the morning."

Night uncle Tommy.

Tommy watched as the boy drifted off to sleep before walking back over to his wife.

Kim kissed him softly. "Did you read him the riot act?"

Tommy grinned before kissing her back.

Kim shook her head. You ready to go to bed?"

Tommy grinned "Yeah. You want me to carry you up the stairs?"

Kim kissed him again. "No….I don't want you to hurt yourself. I can walk up just fine."

Tommy turned off the lights as he put an arm around his wife and helped her up the stairs.

* * *

The condo was quiet.

Up in the loft David lay in his bed looking at a picture he kept in his wallet.

"Oh god Amy…I miss you." He said softly before kissing the picture and slipping under his pillow.

He missed his desert flower…she had been so unfairly snatched away from him…it had been 6 years…but it still hurt…he didn't bother to wipe a way the tear that fell down his check as he turned to face the wall. He didn't even hear Tommy and Kim walk past the pull out couch on their way to their room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the North Pole Mrs. Clause watched him from the viewing globe that her husband used to gaze at the children of the world.

She wiped a tear from her eye.

She could stand it no longer…it was time to act.

* * *

**Up next: more adventure and sap as Mrs. Clause makes a visit to the female rangers and we find out more about David's Desert Flower.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	3. The Christmas Mission

**Here's is the next chapter!**

**Aiden Michael is the property of fanficrulez and his mom Amelia Rosenwing and Megan is also my creation. **

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and survived the horriffic rush that is Black Friday.**

**One last note: For this story we decided that we didn't want the sort of elves seen in the episode _'Im Dreaming of a White Ranger.'_ As they seemed to lack the Christmas Spirit and enthusiasim needed for this story. Instead we decided to use the type of elf seen in _'The Santa Clause.' _movie with Tim Allen.**

**Reviews are welcome and Flames are frowned upon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early morning at the north pole. Mrs. Clause, known to everyone at the north pole as Marilla woke up and turned to see her husband still snoozing away. She smiled at him softly before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead and got out of bed and headed to their bathroom.

This time of year was always busy for Santa. Christmas was almost upon them. And he had spent the last several weeks helping the elves get the toys ready for the big night….that was why he slept in late….and that was what would keep her overprotective husband busy while she carried out her little mission.

And this mission was very important…it involved one young man by the name of David Trueheart.

For a long time she had watched him from the viewing globe. She had seen him go through Christmas after Christmas. He was a strong young man but she knew that he could not go on forever…not in the state he was in now.

That was the reason for this little mission of hers.

The night before as soon as her husband was asleep she snuck out of bed and padded down the stairs to the records room and started researching the archives with the help of her elf friend and assistant by the name of Megan

She knew that David was the half brother of Thomas Oliver…one of the 6 rangers that had rescued Santa and his elves from the evil Rito Revolto and Goldar all those years ago.

With the help of Megan she had discovered that David's lover Amelia Rosewing not only had a son but currently worked at the Snowy Hill resort…the very same one that David and his family and friends were staying at.

And now she was about to go and seek their help again…

After getting showered and dressed she kissed her slumbering husband good bye and hurried down the stairs of their mansion. And as she predicted Megan her best friend and faithful helper was there to meet her with a cup of Cocoa.

"The horse and sleigh are all ready for the trip…as soon as you're ready."

Mrs. Clause looked her over. She like all the other elves looked to be nothing more then children…but she knew that this elf in front of her was just as old as she was…more then 80 years old. Yet like herself the elves didn't age.

Megan had a glowing face with long red hair that she kept braided and green eyes that seemed wise but childlike at the same time. At the moment….the elf was dressed in out door gear, complete with a thick green coat, hat and gloves. And of course…green boots.

"I'm not about to let you go alone."

The older woman smiled.

"I'm not about to stop you. Shall we?"

Megan nodded and handed over the older woman's fur-lined cloak and hat and gloves.

Once she was all bundled up the two of them walked out side and to the horse drawn sleigh.

* * *

Terra opened her eyes slowly and stretched. She moaned quietly as she sleepily rolled over and blindly climbed down the little ladder…missing the last step and found herself falling back…until a pair of arms caught her.

"Oof."

She blushed as she realized who it was that caught her. When Tyler let her down on her feet she turned around.

"Sorry about that Tyler."

Tyler was grinning wide. "It's okay. I don't mind."

He stepped back. "I was waiting for you to wake up. I saw the grown ups put some doughnuts and chocolate milk in the kitchen. You hungry?"

Terra grinned. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." she said as she hurried to the bathroom.

Tyler sat down on the stairs waiting for her.

When she came back he watched her put on her slippers and robe and then they headed up the stairs.

* * *

The sleigh appeared in the middle of the woods from out of nowhere…alarming some of the wildlife including a fawn and it's mother. But the occupants of the sleigh barely noticed as the horse…a beautiful white mare pulled them out of the woods and into a clearing. She looked at the small condo.

The was one of the flaws…she had no idea how to get a hold of the occupants. She sat and drank her cocoa with her elf…waiting for one of the children or women to come outside.

* * *

As they got the top of the stairs and entered the living room they noticed two things…no one was up yet…and they were standing under the mistletoe. Terra felt excitement bubble up in her as she looked back at Tyler who was smiling at her…and then leaned in…and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back she smiled at him and was about to lean in for another kiss when she suddenly narrowed her eyes.

Tyler looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Terra said nothing as she let go of his hand and walked over to the window as if searching for something. He walked over to where she stood and peered out the window too.

"I sense something out there…nothing bad…just…different…something happy…good."

Then she was quiet for a minute and Tyler immediately realized that his girlfriend was using her link again to talk to her brother who soon appeared at the top of the stairs with their boots and coats.

When they had all gotten bundled up they raced outside.

Tyler had to race at top speeds to keep up with the twins as they ran out into the woods.

He stopped short as he saw the sleigh but then propelled by his own curiosity he ran the rest of the way and saw that the twins are already talking to the old lady and the young kid that sat inside.

Terra looked at the lady. She looked old enough to be her grandma but still had a soft youthfulness to her…she had gray hair that was tucked into a bun and soft gray eyes that radiated warmth…this was Mrs. Clause…she just knew it.

"Are you Mrs. Clause?"

The older woman nodded. "Why yes child, I am. And you are Terra and TJ Oliver am I right?"

TJ nodded and turned to his best friend. "And this is Tyler Park."

Then the elf spoke up. "And I'm Megan. I came here to help Mrs. Clause with her mission…

* * *

At the same moment up in her room, Kimberly woke up…she reveled for a moment in the warm cocoon that were her husbands arms. But her senses were already going nuts…and so she regretfully started to untangle herself…and was momentarily frustrated when his arms started to pull her closer towards himself.

"Mmm. Hey Beautiful." he said as she gently rolled over in his arms and faced him. Kim grinned when he felt his hands lightly stroke her belly. "Morning Handsome. Did you sleep well?"

Tommy grinned at her. "With you by my side, how could I sleep any other way?

Kim grinned at his cheesy reply and kissed him softly on the lips. As much as I love being held prisoner by you," here she kissed him again. "I need to get up and use the bathroom."

Tommy looked at her again. "Would you like me to help you to the bathroom?"

Kim kissed him softly. "No, I'll be fine. Just stay in here and keep our bed warm for me."

He cupped her face for a moment, kissed it and then released her…watching her go before falling back to sleep.

Out in the hall, Kim quickly made her way to the bathroom.

After finishing her business she made her way down the stairs and found that Aisha was waiting for her. "You sensed it too?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised Tommy didn't." She said as she sat down and tried to put on her boots. Which was frustrating as it could get as she could barely bend over to put them on. After trying several times Aisha grinned at her.

"You need help?"

Kim frowned. "It wasn't this hard last time."

Aisha stifled a giggle. "Kim…you were in Florida. There's no snow in Florida…and you probably wore flip flops all the time."

The pink Ninjetti shrugged. "Yeah. Your probably right."

Aisha grinned. "Come on Girlie. Lets get those boots on."

After they were both suited up and with the help of Kat who had also woken up they made their way outside.

"Terra? TJ?" Kim called as they walked in the snow. "Are you kids out here?"

A second later the trio came running out. "Mom! Its Mrs. Clause. She needs to speak to you!" Terra said breathless.

"Whoa Terra. Slow down. Who's here?"

"Mom. It's Mrs. Clause and her elf friend. We were just about to come get you." TJ answered.

His mom gave him a confused glance. "TJ how did you know she was here? "Your dad didn't sense anything."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Mental link Mom. Terra woke me up. I heard her thoughts."

"And I was there with her when she sensed it." Tyler finished.

Kim grimaced. "Tommy's forgetfulness is rubbing off on me." She said looking at her friends.

Kat stifled a giggle. "Come on girls. Lets go see what she wants."

Kim looked at her. "And how did Billy let you go. He's more protective then Tommy is."

Kat blushed. "Not overprotective…Tired." She trailed off giving the other adults a significant look.

"Please girls. Not in front of the kids." Aisha said pleadingly. Billy and Kat having sex was not a picture she wanted in her head. And she hurried the other girls towards the woods.

When they got there they were surprised to see that Ashley, Cassie, and Karone were already there.

But what Kim zeroed on in first was the elderly woman in the sleigh.

"Oh my gosh." She breathed as she hurried forward.

"Kimberly dear. I hoped I would see you." Mrs. Clause said as she stepped out of the sleigh and drew the smallest ranger into a hug.

"Thank you so much for all the gifts. You made Christmas so bearable for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Kimberly. You Owe me nothing. Your not the first young mother I've helped out." She trailed off. "That's the reason I came down here. There is another mother who needs our help."

* * *

Amelia Rosenwing opened her bright hazel eyes and looked around her dark room. It was almost 10 in the morning and she needed to be at the ski patrol station by noon. She got up slowly from her bed and padded out of her room and to her son's room.

She crept into his room looking at the floor to keep from stepping on any toys, cars or play station controls, finally coming to his bed. She sat slowly on his bed and took a moment to gaze on him. His angelic face slept peacefully on his pillow her thick dark brown hair surrounded his head nearly covering his high cheek bones that were barely visible to anyone but his mother's eyes.

When he was awake his vibrant hazel eyes were full of mischief.

Her son, Aiden Michael was a hyper 6 and half year old that could barely contain his mischievous personality. She loved her boy…but she knew that sooner or later he would cause every hair on her head to turn from reddish brown to gray. She may very well have to employ the local beauty shop to keep her looking fresh and young…well, as young as it was possible for a 23 year old with an overactive young boy to be.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead before sitting back and pulling the covers off of him. She held back a grin as he suddenly curled up in a little ball at the sudden chill.

She shook him gently on the shoulder. "Aiden…its time to wake up! We got to get you to the daycare soon."

Aiden scrunched up his nose and then opened his eyes. "Mom." he whined. I don't wanna get up. Do I have to go to that boring place again? I wanna go with you…saving people…on your snow mobile."

That was another thing…he loved the snow…and ever since she had given him a ride on the snow mobile…he had become addicted to it.

She gathered him up into her arms and cuddled with him on her lap. "There are two days till Christmas. After today I will be off until after Christmas. Be a good boy and go to day care and then we will have a whole 5 days to be together and go snow boarding and snow mobile riding all we want…and then Santa Clause is coming to visit us."

That seemed to cause Aiden to wake up more. "Did you send off my letter to Santa? I wanted him to get it in time."

She kissed his forehead again. "Now when have I ever forgotten to send off a letter that important?"

He looked up at her. "It _is_ important! I asked him to bring me a dad for Christmas! I know he will…he can do anything!"

She gasped inwardly on hearing this and had no way to answer him. She didn't even know who his dad was. She didn't even remember getting pregnant…she had no memory of having sex with any one.

She had no memory of anything before waking up pregnant in a hospital room. She had been surprised to find herself pregnant. She had no ring on her finger…so she wasn't married…but she was pregnant.

"Mom?" her son said breaking into her thoughts. She smiled at him and kissed her son. "You never know sweetheart. Christmas time is full of miracles."

Aiden sat up in her lap and hugged her tight. "Don't worry mom…I know he'll bring me a dad. He can do anything! Just you wait!"

Amelia felt her eyes fill with tears as her heart broke. _What would she tell him when Christmas morning came and no dad was there?_

She hugged her son tight. _What was she going to do?_

* * *

"I got the letter last night. I know who the father is. It would break my heart for this boy to lose faith in miracles."

Kimberly shared watery gaze with the other female rangers. They had all listened heartily as she had read the letter to them

_Dear Santa,_

_I've been a real good boy this year. I don't want a lot this Christmas. Just a new snowboard. (my last one got broken on the way down the big hill) and I want a dad for Christmas so my mom won't be lonely anymore and I get to have a dad like the other kids at the day care center to play with when my mom's too tired and wants to sleep._

_I know you can do it Santa. You can do anything! I promise to be good and not start anything with that kid Jeremy that likes to pick on me.._

_I'll put an extra big chocolate chip cookie out for you!_

_Aiden_

Kim wiped away a tear as it fell down her cheek.

"But who is his dad?" Aisha asked.

"David Trueheart."

"Uncle David?" Terra and TJ said looking at each other.

"Kim?" called a new voice. "Kim where are you?"

"Tommy." Kim said looking back the way she came.

"Mom. Its okay…we'll go stall him." TJ said as the trio ran off.

"Such wonderful kids." Mrs. Clause said looking after them. "I've never had to worry about them ending up on the naughty list."

"They're amazing." Kim agreed. "But they won't be able to stall him for long."

"You're right my dear. I won't be long then."

And she quickly gave the female rangers the name and cabin number where she stayed. And then the girls said good bye to the matriarch of Christmas and hurried to reassure their frantic husbands and boyfriends that they were all safe.

And Mrs. Clause hurried back to the north pole. Her own lover would be awake soon enough…

* * *

**We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with all its fluff and humor!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Fluffy Ribbing and Teasing

**Ok...here we go! How's everyone enjoying the Season? I hope you guys haven't worn yourselves out by now!**

**This chapter is full of sap and has some suggestive moments....I hope you like this!**

**We loved writing it!**

* * *

Kim watched Mrs. Clause leave. She couldn't believe that she had met the matron of Christmas…or that she had been entrusted with such a special mission.

Which reminded her… her kids were busy stalling her over protective husband. She looked at her friends. "As soon as I can distract Tommy…we can meet at the spa…and discuss the game plan."

Ashley, Karone, and Cassie looked at each other. "Well be there."

Kim nodded and turned to Kat and Aisha. "The real challenge will be getting Tommy and Billy to let us go."

Kat sighed. "I know…but we can do this."

"Kimberly!"

Kim turned around. "Time to face the music."

She turned on her heel with the other girls following her and walked back to the condo.

* * *

When Aunt Kimberly asked them to stall uncle Tommy, Tyler wasn't sure what to do. So he did the most logical thing.

He grabbed Terra's hand in his and walked to the voice. Lucky for him…Terra went along with it.

They found him about a minute later searching everywhere. Tyler gulped. Terra squeezed his hand in support.

Tommy looked at him and then at their clasped hands.

"Hey Ty? Can I talk to you."

Ty gulped. "Okay...sure."

Tommy knelt on one knee before them. "I wanted to apologize."

Tyler was confused. "Um...for what?"

"I grilled you a little too hard last night."

"Oh...um....it's okay. You're her dad. I expected it."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have… you'd never hurt her."

"It's okay…being with her is worth getting yelled at." Tyler said as he grinned.

Tommy didn't miss it. "You did it didn't you. You kissed her."

He watched as the young love birds look at each other.

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle when they blushed.

"Um…yes we did...under the mistletoe." Terra stammered, blushing brighter.

The white Ninjetti laughed and gave Tyler a serious look.

"Just promise me one thing."

Tyler looked at him warily. "Yes?"

"She's a princess. Take care of her."

"Daaaaad!" Terra whined.

Tommy chuckled. "Teeerra!" he whined back.

Tyler chuckled. "I will. I promise."

Tommy grinned. "Alright. Go on."

Tyler grinned and ran up to the condo with the twins following him.

The white Ninjetti grinned as he saw Kim walking to him with Kat and Aisha in tow. But he only had eyes for the beautiful brunette that was walking towards him…then worry followed as he noticed that she was shivering.

He ran to his wife and held her close to him. "What the heck are you doing out here beautiful? You could get sick!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Tommy…I'm fine...I wore my boots and my coat and my gloves....I'm perfectly fine."

Tommy was in full protective mode. "Let's get you inside then we'll talk."

Kim gave him a sarcastic look. "Would you prefer to carry me handsome?"

Tommy said nothing as he picked her up causing Kim to hold him tightly.

"I'm pregnant Tommy...not made of glass."

Tommy shrugged. "I can't help it. I worry. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you two."

Kim's heart felt warmer as she heard him refer to her and their growing baby.

In a softer voice she answered. "I know handsome...and its sweet of you...but I did take Aisha and Kat with me."

Tommy carried her up the stairs and to their room. As he laid her on the bed and started taking off her boots he looked at her.

"What were you doing out here?"

Kim bit her lip not knowing how to answer him so she said nothing as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Kim?"

Tommy was looking at her with concern mixed with frustration. "Tell me."

Kim bit her lip. "I thought a nice bit of exercise would be good for me....keep me in shape... fresh mountain air.…"

"I wish you would have told me…I would have gone with you."

Kim saw her opening. "I know handsome…but you were so peaceful looking. And after the love we made last night…I thought you would want to sleep in."

Tommy frowned at her. "Your not going to tell me are you?"

Kim looked at him feigning innocence. "Tell you what?"

"Why you were out there."

Kim turned on her stomach as he helped her under the blanket.

"Tommy. I know you can't help but worry about me. And its sweet of you....but there are things that I need to handle on my own...with the rest of the girls....I promise not to take on any monsters without telling you first."

He hugged her. "Just promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful… please?"

Kim gave him a soft smile. "Tommy...our daughter is my first concern...I wouldn't do anything that would endanger her...and I will be careful....I'm Ninjetti…just like you and our kids...I promise not to do anything stupid."

Tommy placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

Kim kissed him back. "I love you too."

"I almost lost you once. I don't want to do that again."

Kim was surprised that Tommy was bringing this up again.

"That time a madman was after me. This is just a little Christmas business." She cupped his face and kissed it. "I'll have the girls with me the entire time."

Her husband sighed. "Kim, I'm sorry I'm so over protective."

"It's okay Tommy. It's sweet of you...and if you feel any better....once I reach 7 months I will put myself totally under your care."

Tommy smiled. "Deal."

Kim kissed him again. "As long as you're happy."

Tommy kissed her back. "I want you to be happy too."

"I am...I have you...the kids...all my friends...and this little one." She said rubbing her stomach lovingly. "I couldn't be happier."

Tommy placed his hand over hers. "Good."

"I'll be even happier when we hold this baby and I can get my sexy body back. But until then...I'll cope."

Tommy smiled at her. "You're sexy now"

Kim looked at him. "In your eyes I am...but I won't be completely happy till I get my body back. She smiled at him "And we can do some working out together."

Tommy grinned at her slyly. "In more ways than one."

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "Only you Tommy....only you can take something I say and make it suggestive."

Tommy shrugged. "I'm a guy."

"Yes you are....and I love you for it." She said as she caressed his chest through his tank top. "Completely sexy....soft...everything I've ever desired. She said softly as she kissed him again.

"And you're everything I desire." he said as he kissed her back.

* * *

Aisha was in mildly good spirits as she walked down the stairs to the basement…until she noticed something was different.

She looked at the cot where she saw that Rocky was asleep…then she looked around the room and zeroed in on it.

Someone had moved her cot. Not even a few hours earlier it had been on the other side of Zack's cot…safely away from Rocky…and now it was right across from Rocky's again.

She knew that Zack had left early with Justin and his girlfriend to get some breakfast. And now as she approached her sleeping friend that he was not really sleeping at all.

She knew that once woken, Rocky could never go back to sleep. She rolled her eyes. And Rocky snored…not loud enough to wake the dead…but just enough to be noticeable. And right now…he was looking really peaceful…and was being quiet.

He was definitely not asleep.

Rocky De Santos…the resident prankster and ultra goof ball in the group was doing his best to feign sleep. And it was hard to do with the presence of the woman he cared deeply for in such close proximity.

He had been in love with the yellow Ninjetti for years…ever since high school. The big reason he had never asked her out…

He was a goof ball…and he couldn't help it. And for some reason beautiful girls didn't like goof balls…they all wanted romantic men…and he was just too goofy to be romantic. It was in his blood…and he took pride in it.

So rather then feel icy cold rejection from the one woman he was really in love with….he just didn't ask her out at all.

But now…with everyone around him in love…and all sappy…he was beginning to feel very lonely.

"Rocky de Santos? I know you're not asleep."

He was startled out of his thoughts and felt her shadow over him…but the prank was in play…and so he fought to remain still.

Aisha hid a grin as she picked up one of her pillows and threw it at him.

"Wake up Ape Boy. I know you're faking."

Rocky didn't move…but he was smiling inwardly.

_So, that's how the boy wanted to play. Well, there's more then one way to skin a cat. _Aisha grinned walked over to him and bent down.

"Rocky....there's hot food in the kitchen...we're having hot cakes."

_Damn. _She was using his weakness against him.

"Mmm." he moaned softly in spite of himself…but remained stock still.

Aisha loved to play games too. She bent closer to his ear. "And sausage."

She was rewarded when he licked his lips.

Aisha shook her head and sat down on her bed studying the red Ninjetti as he continued to fake sleep. He really was handsome…especially when he slept…even though he was faking it at the moment.

She never admitted it to anybody…but Rocky was really a wonderful man in her eyes. He was a nice change to all the other guys when she went to school with him. While all the others were serious…smart…and utterly boring, Rocky in his own way was the sort of rebellious type. He was goofy a prankster and never dull. And though he would never admit it out loud…he had his moments where he was very sweet.

But at the moment. He was giving her a challenge…and the yellow ranger in her was not about to give up.

That was when she got the idea.

"Rocky? I know you moved my cot. If you don't get up I'll have Zack and Jason throw you in the snow...in your boxer shorts."

Rocky shivered at the thought of…he shivered again.

Busted. He was so busted.

He opened his eyes. "Okay…okay, I'm up. No need to get violent."

Aisha grinned knowing she had won this round. And now she could get answers.

"There...was that so hard?"

Rocky shook his head grinning at her.

"Now ape boy. I know you moved my bed...why?"

Rocky swallowed feeling blood rushing to his face. "Well.…"

He watched Aisha as she sat down on her own bed. "Well what?"

Rocky took a deep breath trying to steady himself. He hadn't thought about it…he'd just wanted her close. He took another deep breath.

"It's just everyone else has someone...I figured we could be alone...together.

Aisha was surprised and she felt her gaze soften. Rocky? Do you really feel that way about me? Is that why you moved my cot?"

Rocky blushed hotter. "Well.…"

Aisha could hardly believe what he was saying…he never expressed himself like this. All she could do was sit on the bed and patiently wait for him to continue.

Rocky took another deep breath trying to find his calm center. We were the only single ones here I just thought." he trailed off again looking down into his lap.

"Mmm. you got a point." Aisha said as she looked at her lap before looking up at him. "Is that the only reason?"

But rocky was in his own little world…and was suddenly very interested in the mattress.

"Rocky?" Aisha said as she sat on his bed awkwardly…really not sure what to say.

Why did it have to be so hard to speak his feelings?

"I...um.....well...I...thought...that."

Rocky was beginning to fidget. And to the former yellow ranger…he couldn't look more adorable…and Aisha fought the chuckle that was threatening to come out of her mouth…but then she saw utter frustration dominate Rocky's face.

So in a softer voice she prompted him. "Yes?"

"I...thought…DAMN IT!" Rocky through his fists down in frustration and started to get up.

"Rocky wait." Aisha said putting a hand on his arm.

Rocky looked up at her in surprise as she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Please...if there is something you wanted to tell me...then please don't make me wait to hear it."

Rocky sat back down…fighting the urge to panic. This was it…now or never…he had no choice but to spill it now.

He sighed. "I just don't know how to 'Ish...I can't figure out how to say it."

"Then just say it...I won't think less of you if it comes out wrong."

Rocky sighed again. "Ish you know me. I'm the goof ball of all of us this is new for me… but I'll try"

He looked up at her again and saw her smiling softly at him waiting patiently for him to finish.

"I would love it if you would spend Christmas with me."

"Rocky...we are spending Christmas together."

She could see the frustration on his face and decided to help him out…after all, she did have her own secrets to tell him.

"I love your goof ball attitude...and your playfulness never leaves me bored."

Rocky looked up at her in surprise as she continued. "You're an awesome red."

"Really?"

Aisha bit her lip.

"Do you know why I moved back to Angel Grove after I came back from Africa?"

"Why?"

"Because you were there."

Rocky smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

Now it was Aisha's turn to blush and study the mattress. Until she felt a finger lifting her chin…and then Rocky's eyes locked with hers.

Her heart was beating erratically against her rib cage when she saw Rocky smiling at her…and then he was leaning forward placing a short soft kiss on her lips.

Warmth flowed through their veins as they felt their lips moved back and forth against the other…and then the kiss ended.

Rocky rested his forehead on hers. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I've been waiting for a long time...say it Rocky…say it please."

Rocky froze. _What was she wanting him to say?_

Aisha looked up at him a minute later with disappointment written into her features.

"It's okay Rocky. I understand if your not-"

"Ish…I love you…please don't leave."

Aisha sat back down as Rocky scooter closer to her and kissed her softly again.

Zack backed up the stairs. He was coming to tell them that breakfast but there…but he knew this was not a good time to interrupt them…after all, he had helped move the cot in the first place.

* * *

Up in the kitchen there was more drama going on. Billy had just woken up and found that his wife was not in bed with him.

Kat was sitting at the counter on a stool rubbing her back softly. She looked up at him and smiled weakly as he walked into the kitchen…and froze.

"Morning love."

"Don't try and sweet talk me Kat." He said with concern etched on his face. "Where were you?"

Kat bit her lip and looked at the floor…looking close to tears.

On seeing his wife's hormones in full swing he walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh I was worried about you."

Kat hugged him back. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you. I had the other girls with me...they wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

"What were you all doing?"

"It's a secret Billy...a girl thing....I can't tell you."

Billy sighed and looked ready to ask another question as the kitchen suddenly got busier. Trini and Jason had just entered the room…and so had Adam…clad in nothing but pajama bottoms…and he looked well rested…and really happy.

Jason, of course, was the first to speak. "Adam? Is that you? I didn't think you'd ever come out."

Trini couldn't help but join in. "I thought you had vanished."

"Tanya and I were talking about tomorrow."

Jason smirked. "Just talking?"

Adam blushed and glared at him. "Shut up Jason."

Then Billy decided to join in…smirking.

"My observation tells me that all the blood as reached your face…" the blue ninja trailed off. "Are you blushing?"

Adam was saved as Tyler walked into the room. "Hey Dad. Morning!"

"Hey buddy." he answered enveloping his son in a hug.

Tyler hugged back and then moved to the fridge in search of the chocolate milk. "How's mom?"

Jason saw his opening…and he was not ready to stop teasing the victim. "Yes. how is his mom? he asked giving Adam a pointed look.

Adam glared back. "She's fine."

Tyler looked at his dad and then at Jason…and then at his dad again as Adam walked over and got a drink from the fridge.

Zack walked back in the room to catch the conversation and like his teammate…couldn't resist joining in. "It does seem strange that we haven't seen the blushing bride out here…"

Trini smiled at Adam. "I hope she won't be too tired for the party tomorrow."

Adam groaned again.

Tyler looked up at the grown ups in confusion, trying to decode the meanings of their comments having heard their conversation as he walked in.

"Dad?" he said concentration hard to bring his thoughts together

"Yeah Ty?"

"Um...are you and mom making a baby?"

At this innocent question every cracked up laughing causing Tyler to blush and Adam to bang his head on the counter and groan.

"Aren't you a little young to be worrying about that?"

Tyler blushed brighter. "I'm sorry dad…but...um...isn't that what all you grownups are talking about?"

Adam chuckled trying to regain his dignity. "Yeah it was." his gaze softened as his curiosity took over.

"What would you think if me and mom had a baby?"

Tyler shrugged. "It'd be cool to have a little brother...or even a sister."

Adam looked at his son steadily. "Really?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah...I guess so. I wouldn't mind being a big brother."

Adam watched speechless as his son walked back into the living room…and then glared as the others laughed again.

"When he wants _the talk _you guys are giving it to him."

Jason laughed. "No problem bro...if the movies and TV don't give it to him first…"

Billy spoke up again. "I'm surprised you haven't given the talk to him already."

"He's 9!!"

Jason laughed. "And he's got a girlfriend… Tommy's daughter."

Adam groaned again. "I hate you guys."

"No you don't....and hate is such a strong word." Jason said smirking.

Billy broke the kiss he had been indulging in with Kat. "I never thought I'd hear that from you Adam...the frog...the one you kiss to get a handsome prince

Adam sighed. "I guess you're right."

Trini smiled at him softly. "Go on Adam. Your princess will get lonely."

Adam smiles. "And cold." he added as he walked off before they could say any thing else.

The group watched him go before they cracked up laughing again.

Jason smiled at Trini and then looked back at the others. "We should call the maid service and have them burn the sheets and scour the room once they get their own cabin."

Billy looked at him steadily. "Yeah...Kat and I don't want to sleep where those two have been...indulging."

Jason smirked. "Like you two don't?"

Billy smirked and rubbed Kat's belly gently.

Trini groaned. "Jason sweetie...I can't be here anymore...I think I'll take a nap."

Billy couldn't resist. "Hey Jason, I think you better stay in here." He said smirking. "You follow her it will be a while before you get to sleep."

Trini turned to him as she climbed the first step with Jason behind her and scowled at Billy. "Weather we sleep or not is none of your business."

Billy chuckled as he turned back to his wife and continued massaging her back. That was when he noticed that Kat had her cell phone out and was texting something…but it was in code.

**Spa 3 hours…pinks and yellows only.**

He bit back the next question as Kat closed her phone shut and they dug into their breakfast.

* * *

In the living room as Terra and Tyler cuddled watching Frosty the Snowman on the TV. TJ was in the corner talking softly on his cell phone.

He closed his phone with a grin on his face.

Terra looked over at him hearing is thoughts.

_::Anxious to see your girlfriend?::_

_::She's not my girlfriend…yet::_

He threw up his mental wall before she could read his thoughts and sauntered off to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Trini lay on the bed with Jason spooning her and holding her tightly against him.

Her cell phone beeped and she reached over to the nightstand and unplugged it from the charger. She grinned as Jason softly kissed the back of her neck before gently rubbing her little bump that she was getting.

She opened her phone and accessed the message…and frowned in confusion.

**Spa 3 hours…pinks and yellows only.**

"Hey baby…what's that?" Jason asked as he planted small kisses on her shoulder.

"Mmm. nothing…its nothing…the girls want to meet up for a trip to the spa…mmm. I think I'll join them…"

"Sounds good. you deserve it." Jason said as his hands wandered causing Trini to moan softly.

_If I remember._ she told herself as Jason caused her thoughts to cloud over.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**I know this seems a little unstructured but i wanted to get all this stuff out of the way before the fun begins!**

**Just to clarify...there are two days till the wedding and one more day after that till Christmas!**

**Up next a trip to the spa for the girls and some talks among the boys as they plan out the bachelor(ette) parties. more fun ahead!**

**(see you next chapter!)**


	5. Party Preperations

**Here we go. Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Kim shivered a little as she walked into the spa with Kat and Trini on either side. She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny Kim?" asked Aisha who was walking in back of her, making sure the three pregnant rangers in front of her didn't hurt themselves by falling.

"Look at us." Kim said. "Three pregnant women walking into a spa…this has got to look funny. When all these sexy women with size 4 waists are all around us.

"That's crap." Kat said. "We're married…and pregnant. That right there gives us bragging rights as far as I'm concerned. How many of these girls in here could say the same?"

Trini smiled to herself remembering Jason's words to her when he had made love to her just an hour to two prior.

He had just spilled himself inside of her…they were both exhausted after their intense love making session. Yet as Jason loomed over her still buried inside her he had looked into her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"You Trini Scott are the most gorgeous sexy woman ever.." he had said leaning over and planting a hot but soft kiss on her lips. "Any one tells you different…I'll kick their ass." then after he had carefully pulled himself out he'd leaned over her exposed baby bump he had kissed it and said. "You little one have one hot mama." Then he had kissed the bump again and had laid down pulling her against him.

"Earth to Trini!" Kim said snapping her fingers in front of her best friend's face.

Trini blushed having been caught in a hot erotic memory.

"Sorry." she said in a soft voice.

Kat laughed. "You guys must have had a good time then." she said laughing. "Did you guys even nap?"

Trini rolled her eyes as they signed into the spa. "Yes, we did. Right after we…finished." she said blushing again.

Kim giggled. "So, that's the noise Tommy and I heard." Kim said as she collected the towels. "We thought we heard something tapping against the wall."

Trini blushed again. "Are you sure that wasn't you two?" she asked as they walked to the locker room. Kim giggled again. "No…Tommy's too gentle for that. He prefers to use long slow strokes…he's so worried that he'll hurt the baby if he doesn't."

Behind them Aisha was blushing not at all comfortable with the present topic being discussed. She blushed even hotter at the sudden images in her head. Even seeing as how she and Rocky had just confessed their feelings for each other…and yes, had their first make out session. He had cradled her in his lap and held her in the circle of his arms. His lips had melded so soft against her own. The kisses of his mouth were not what she had expected. He had proven to her that under his goofball exterior was the heart of a lover.

The kisses had started out attentively as if asking her for permission…then when she had responded back he got a little braver and became more confident in himself and the first time his tongue had delved inside her mouth… she shivered…remembering how gently he'd explored her before softly stroking her tongue with his own…

The kiss had left them both speechless…and wowed with the headiness. When the time came for them to get up…she hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of his arms. It had been a strength of will for both of them to not take it further then just kissing.

And then the thrill she felt as he's confessed his love for her with his kiss swollen mouth.

She touched her lips wondering if they looked swollen.

"Aisha?" Kim asked sitting down next to her. "You there?"

Aisha blushed and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm here." she said noticing that the room was empty. "Where'd every body go?"

Kim giggled. They all went to the hot tub. Are you okay? Your off in dreamland aren't ya?"

Aisha blushed. "Sorry Kim. She looked down at her feet. "I know that look…it's the blush of a girl who's just been kissed…it's about time."

Aisha looked up surprised. "Huh?"

Kim giggled. "Ish, Rocky has been eyeing you for months. I'm glad he finally got the guts to ask you out and kiss you it seems."

The yellow Ninjetti giggled. "Yeah. He did and he was so sweet about it. I miss him already."

"Awe. Aisha that's so sweet." Kim said hugging her. "I'm so happy for you."

Aisha blushed hotter. "Thanks Kim….that means a lot to me." She said as she helped Kim to her feet and headed for the hot tub.

* * *

While the girls were having their own fun the guys were having fun of their own….at the local Wal-Mart

With Adam out of the way and otherwise occupied the guys took it upon themselves to get the necessary supplies for the upcoming bachelor party

Tommy seemed to be deep in thought and David was in his own little world…so that left Jason to be the guy in charge.

"Ok guys we need to get a few things…"

Rocky sighed. "Duh...that's why we're here."

Jason gave him a look. "Nothing we don't need."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Jase...we're shopping for a bachelor party...its not what we need...its what we want."

Jason rolled his eyes again. "We are grown ups. Don't make me pull rank."

Rocky looked at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. We both have the same rank. You can't honestly tell me that your gonna play the fearless leader card...especially when there's no women here to please."

"Get married man. It changes everything."

Rocky rolled his eyes again and muttered something about being whipped. He hoped that it would never happen to him.

Jason smirked having heard what Rocky had said. "I may be whipped but at least I get some at night."

"That is easily fixed." Rocky said before he could stop himself…then he was blushing not believing what he had just said.

"Oh really? And does ape boy have a crush?

"No. I've got a bear." Rocky answered back trying to get on even footing again.

"Aisha?" Billy asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Aisha. We're going out now."

In the next minute Rocky smirk disappeared as Jason suddenly grabbed Rocky giving him a noogie. "Awwwe! Our little ape is all grown up."

Rocky struggled in Jason's firm grip.

"Guys? a little help?" he asked desperately while writhing in his predecessor's grip.

But unfortunately his pleas fell on deaf ears as the guys stood back laughing…so rocky sighed and continued struggling in his grip...trying to pry Jason's fingers off of him.

Finally, after a couple minutes he gave up sighing. "Are you done mocking me?"

Jason grinned and pinched his cheek and let go. "Now I am."

Rocky growled as he rubbed his cheek. "Why did I say anything at all?"

Jason chuckled and adopted high pitched girly voice.

"Cause you're in loooove."

Rocky took a deep breath. "Look lets just get the shopping over with."

Jason stifled a grin and tore up the list. "Ok let's split up. That way this won't take as long.

Rocky was still a little pissed off. "Fine. What am I supposed to get."

Jason looked at the slip of paper before handing it to Rocky. "Get the cutlery and drinks. And no alcohol. TJ and Tyler will be there."

"Duh Fearless leader. I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"Not dumb Rocky." Jason said as he tore up the list and handed the remaining pieces to the other guys. "Just immature."

Rocky watched him and Billy walk off. In that moment Rocky felt a switch him shut on.

He was done trying to prove himself.

They thought he was immature…no reason to try and prove them wrong any longer.

He looked at the other guys who were busy looking over their lists and smirked.

"Lets make this interesting now that the mature ones are gone."

Zack looked at him. "What do you mean?"

A race...see who can get their stuff first."

Zack grinned mischievously. "Cool man. Let's do it."

Andros looked skeptical. "I don't know...can't we get thrown out for this? I don't want Ashley to find out."

Zhane grinned. "Come on...Andros...Ashley won't know unless we get in trouble.…"

Andros sighed and looked at Zhane. "Fine...but if I end up sleeping on the bridge again...your gonna sleep there too."

Zhane shrugged. "Come on....it'll be fine…"

"What about Karone? If Ashley's bad....Karone is worse. She used to be an evil princess."

Zhane shrugged. "Its better to beg forgiveness then to ask permission. Besides, she's so busy making herself beautiful, she won't care what we're up to."

Andros sighed. "Alright then...I'm in."

* * *

Adam lay in bed gazing at his lover and soon to be wife. The condo was empty save for the kids who had gone out with Justin and his girlfriend.

His mind was full of thoughts now. What his son had said had come out of nowhere. He'd never really thought of the future beyond marrying Tanya.

But once she became his wife…what then?

Would they be ready to have a child of their own? He'd never experienced this part of father hood. Conceiving would be easy. If it hadn't been done already.

But experiencing the pregnancy…watching Tanya's belly grow…knowing that their child was growing inside her safe and warm…

Hearing the baby's heart beat for the first time…feeling it kick…and then at the end…watching him or her come into the world…

There had been plenty of times he'd helped deliver babies…but to be by Tanya's side….that moment he'd seen other father's beam with happiness holding their child or children.

He'd never before thought of that…

"Adam?"

He grinned and rested a hand gently on her stomach stroking her body…very slowly.

"Hey babe. Sleep well?"

Tanya kissed him softly and longingly. _If only he knew how well she slept…and all because of him._

How long have I been asleep?

It's almost noon now. You've been sleeping for a while…not that I don't enjoy watching you sleep…you're just as beautiful as when you're awake.

"You're so sweet…but oh…I feel the need for a shower." she groaned stretching out her muscles.

Adam grinned watching her…_and damn was she beautiful_. I think that's a good idea…why don't we just see what else this luxury room has to offer."

Tanya grinned getting up slowly in all her naked beauty. They had not worn clothing since getting here into this room, since their love making session last night…_and damn is she gorgeous._ He thought as he watched her sway her hips on the way to their bathroom.

He groaned as he felt himself become aroused…and with a grin he got up and followed her.

* * *

The Wal-Mart was in an uproar by the time the race was over…not that Tommy was really paying attention.

To his surprise, Carlos and TJ had won with Andros and Zhane coming in second.

And Rocky…man did he look upset…especially with Zack yelling at him.

"Well, we would have won if you could have ignored those samples."

Rocky sighed. "I can't help it Zack. Those ladies were so nice. And they were free."

Tommy shook his head and moved ahead in the line.

David wasn't really sure why he had even agreed to come…every part of him wanted to stay at the condo…but Tommy had encouraged him to get out…it was as if he sensed the pain he was half drowning in.

"That'll be 4 dollars and 50 cents." the nice cashier lady said as she waited patiently for him to respond.

He smiled at her as he handed her the five dollar bill.

Merry Christmas he said to her as he picked up his bag and walked to the exit.

Tommy noticed and smiled. Maybe his brother was back in the game…

He followed his brother out the door.

"Was it just me or were you checking that cashier out?"

David turned around. "What? no I wasn't...I was being nice

Tommy was smirking at him. "Mmmhmmm sure."

"Tommy. I have no interest in her...none at all. I was being nice....that's all."

"Oh come you were not."

David glares at him. I could have any girl I want...but I couldn't love them the way they deserve...I don't want any of them."

Tommy stopped in his tracks. "Why couldn't you?"

David sighed. "None of them match up to my Amy...none of them."

Amy?

"Yes...my desert rose...my lover....she was everything to me...and…"

David froze turning away feeling his eyes water.

Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder. "David what happened?"

David took a deep breath. She died....she wanted to visit her family for Christmas....some stupid drunk driver cut in front of the bus she was on...it was forced into a guard rail...next to an overpass....it flipped one time and slid down the rest of the way...I called the police...no one survived

Tommy hugged his brother. "David I'm so sorry."

David was fighting back tears. I could never look at another woman...I see her every time...

Tommy stayed in the embrace letting him talk. Knowing that his brother would feel better afterwards.

"I loved her...she was my everything...I miss her."

"I bet you do

"I don't know how to live without her. It's only been six years...I…"

Here David broke the embrace and hastily wiped away the tears in his eyes and got into the car.

Tommy was too stunned to speak as he get in the car.

* * *

All through dinner, Tommy couldn't keep his mind off of what his brother had said. He wished he had known sooner…then he wouldn't have bothered teasing him…and David had seemed to withdraw further into himself.

He hadn't even bothered to come down to dinner. At this moment….he wasn't even sure where he was. But David was a grown man with shaman powers…there was no reason for Tommy to worry.

He hoped.

After hearing the kids telling them about their day on the slopes, he and his wife followed them to the basement and tucked them in.

After several goodnight kisses they left the basement and headed for their room.

And now lay on her side with her head on his chest.

Tommy held her close rubbing her stomach softly…but his thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

"How was the shopping trip?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"It was ok...I guess."

Kim looked at him concerned. "Handsome? You don't seem too enthusiastic about it....is something wrong?"

"Yeah."

Kim caressed his hand lovingly. "You want to tell me?

Tommy sighed. "I was picking on David for flirting with a cashier when he told me. "I could have anyone I wanted but I could never love them."

This grabbed Kim's attention. Did he say why?"

"He mentioned a girl named Amy. He said she was killed in a bus accident."

Kim's breath hitched in her throat at the name and her eyes widened… but she masked it quickly.

Instead she looked her husband square in the eye. "Did he say anything else? What else happened?"

Tommy sighed. "He searched for survivors but found no one."

Kim bit her lip. "That's terrible...poor David."

"I know." he said hugging her. "I have know idea what I would do if I lost you."

Kim hugged him back. "It's okay Tommy...you won't lose me...and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I know you won't leave me… but I feel sort of selfish."

"Your just being a good husband. Sometimes it's frustrating...but I know you just want to keep me safe."

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean?"

I know it took us a while to get together but.... I have my one true love. David never will."

"None of us could have known about it....there may be…" Kim trailed off.

Tommy was quiet. "Beautiful?"

Kim didn't hear him. She was in her own little world.

"Beautiful, you're hiding something."

His voice brought her out of her musings. "Huh...me? What?"

Tommy took her hand in his own.

"You're hiding something."

Kim bit her lip. "And what do you think I'm hiding?"

"Something tells me you know about this Amy."

"A little bit. Maybe…Tommy...did they ever find her body?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Tommy? What if they never found a body...was there ever a funeral? Or even a memorial service? Did he say anything about it?"

He didn't understand at first. No…and then realization hit him and he looked at Kim in shock.

"She's alive isn't she."

Kim bit her lip unsure of what to say. "All I'm saying is that the police aren't always thorough in their reports are they?"

Tommy was being really quiet.

"I mean...do they know for sure?"

Tommy was still really quiet.

She looked at him. "Are you okay handsome?"

Tommy looked at her. "I just...why hasn't she contacted him?"

Kim smiled at him softly running her hand through his hair and cupped his face lovingly. "Handsome. It could be any number of reasons...anything could have happened…amnesia even."

They locked eyes and he kissed her palm. looking at her. "You think so?"

"Possibly...if she is.…"

"Is that what you went out for this morning?"

Kim bit her lip wondering how much she should say.

"Kim.…"

She sighed in response.

"I won't say anything beautiful...please David's my brother." he begged.

Kim sighed. Okay....but you can't say anything...

"I promise."

The reason I got up...is Mrs. clause came down here. Aisha and i sensed her calling to us...and so did terra...she gave us a mission...it has to do with David and Kat was drawn to her too."

Mrs. clause?

Yes. Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it...but Tommy. I owe her for her kindness.

Tommy smiled at her. I know beautiful."

Kim smiled back and closed her eyes for a second. "Look...the truth is...Amy is alive...and she has a son...

"A son?

"Yes....a son...he wrote a Christmas letter to Santa Clause...asking for a father...

Tommy was speechless.

I know where she is...but we don't know if she has amnesia or not...our mission is to bring them and David back together. We don't know anything other then she's here."

"She....she's here?"

"Yes...somewhere at this resort."

"Wow."

"Tommy. I know this is a lot to take in....but you cant tell anyone...the girls and I need time to make this work…and you can't say anything to David"

'Tommy sighed and kissed her softly. "Ok…I trust you."

"Thank you Tommy...the girls and I are going to find her tomorrow...see what we can find out…promise me that you won't worry about me. Cassie, Karone and Ashley will be with us too. If we succeed then David won't suffer anymore...and they can try again

Tommy took her hand. I thank God for my second chance...just...please find her for him."

Kim smiled and kissed him softly. "If we can't then we don't deserve to be rangers."

Tommy kissed her softly holing her closer to him. "I love you so much"

Kim kissed him back just as softly. "And I love you too...now lets get some sleep...tomorrow will be a busy day...the girls and i don't know what to expect."

"I trust you beautiful. Zordon chose well."

Kim turned on her side and Tommy spooned her gently rubbing her belly.

"Good night."

Kim yawned "Good night handsome."

Tommy watched her as she dozed off.

_Wow poor David…and he has a son?…I hope the girls can work everything out._

* * *

**Im sorry. Dean and I wanted so badly to get this story done by Christmas...**

**"But we hope you have a wonderful and safe Holiday!**


	6. Love, Danger, and Bribes

**Okay...you all know what's mine and what isn't**

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Tanya lay awake on the floor in front of a now long diminished fire. To say she felt good would be an understatement. No. She felt exquisite…sexy…and so…happy.

One look at the digital clock by the bed told her that it was 10 in the morning. The morning of her bachelorette party ..and the eve of her wedding.

Just one more day….and I'll be Adam's forever.

She smiled and felt Adam brush against her…he was so warm and why wouldn't he be…

Tanya smiled at the memory of what had happened in the very spot they were laying on.

It had started out so innocent. Well, not innocent. As she had been naked in front of the fire…all wrapped up in the blanket.

Just like now…

Adam stirred in his sleep.

His skin glistened in the dying embers… he was still sweaty after their intense coupling.

Tanya felt her stomach tightening at the memory of being wrapped around him with him pumping into her…he felt so warm…firm…so good.

Oh Adam. Immediately she was wet again…aroused.

But she ignored it as she continued to loose herself in the memories.

_Flashback_

_She had been sitting in front to the fire in nothing at all….but the fire had been warm enough to keep her from getting cold._

_She had never spent this long with no clothes on._

_Her parents would be appalled if they knew what she was doing now._

_Just then the door opened and she could hear the guys harassing Adam…_

_"Very funny guys. Thanks for the support Rocky!"_

_Adam kicked the door shut as his hands were full. One hand held a bottle of wine and the other held to plastic wine glasses by the stems._

_Tanya giggled softly. "What have ya got there?"_

_Adam set the wine and the glasses down on the coffee table and then locked the door. _

_Just something warm to drink. A nice little way to end the night._

_He eyed her in her appreciatively. I can't get over you…how sexy you look like that._

_Tanya blushed and ducked her head. _

_Adam smiled and stripped himself of his sweatpants and joined her on the rug. _

_He lifted her chin grinning before capturing her lips in a soft but longing kiss…one which he had eagerly returned…_

_When they had finally come up for air Adam grinned at her with kiss swollen lips and started pouring the wine._

_Tanya took a sip and paused feeling the burn in her throat. _

_"I'm surprised that the others haven't gotten into it."_

_Adam grinned. "That's why I hid it."_

_"I suppose that's easier with three pregnant rangers in the house."_

_Adam suddenly got really quiet as he took a sip from his glass. He seemed to be thinking some deep thoughts._

_That wasn't out of the norm for Adam…being so quiet…that was a part of his nature. So she quietly sipped her wine and waited for him to reveal his thoughts to her…he usually did eventually._

_And he did…just not the way she expected._

_They had simply sat talking….about the wedding….the party…and of course…the fact that he would soon be the object of pursuit…_

_His capture would decide who would get the master bedroom…_

_But at the moment…they had only had eyes for each other…they only had a 24 hours left before they would be separated…_

_It didn't take long before they were in another heated lip lock…that soon found them on the floor with Adam laying partially on top of her._

_She could see the heat in his eyes as his hands tenderly found every curve she had to offer…and then his mouth was on hers…then when they needed breath…adam sat up and started drawing small circles on her stomach before gently rubbing it…and again he was silent._

_"Adam? Is there something on your mind?"_

_Her fiancé' smiled. Its nothing really. He was quiet again and had a soft smile on his face._

_He was gently rubbing her belly again._

_"Kim and Tommy…when I look at them…I can't help but think of us."_

_Tanya looked at him confused and then looked down at where his hands were…on her stomach._

_I don't know about that....they are wilder then us...and I think you have Tommy beat at this point_

_Adam smiled at her. "That's not what I mean."_

_Tanya blushed feeling herself react to his gentle touching as Adam continued to rub her belly…still smiling. _

_Tanya looked down at his hands again and bit her lip._

_Adam looked at her concerned. "Tanya?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you ok?"_

_Tanya covered his hand with hers. "It's nothing...I just never compared myself to Tommy and Kim...and you keep rubbing my belly. Is there something on your mind?"_

_Adam smiled at her again…as if realizing that she really didn't understand what he was talking about._

_"Adam?"_

_Well, I'm not really talking about Tommy and Kim… I'm talking about their baby."_

_She had frozen…figuring out at last what he meant._

_I…I don't know._

_"Is that what you want for us?" she asked in a soft voice._

_I would be honored he answered crawling up along side her…kissing her tenderly._

_She still had reservations about the mothering thing…Tyler was one thing…but…"You sure about that? I just started being Tyler's mom....do you think I would be any good at it?"_

_"You would be wonderful." Adam's gaze had been so reassuring as he began kissing down her body paying attention to her most sensitive areas. "I love you… Ty already calls you mom."_

_It was difficult for her to think now as the alcohol combined with Adam's touch was slowly ate through all conscious thought. What he was doing to her was enough to make her forget everything other then moaning…letting him know that she was enjoying herself._

_For the next several minutes all that could be heard in the room was her moaning…until at last she went over the edge…and then all she could do was lay there panting…_

_Adam kissed her softly bringing her out of her thoughts as he lovingly stroked her hips…_

_I love you too much to pressure you into anything…even having kids…it's only if you want it._

_Tanya stroked his back. "Its a big change for us...do you think Tyler would be happy with a baby brother or sister?_

_Adam chuckled thinking back to what his son had said earlier that morning. _

_I think he'd be fine with it. He's a good boy…and you see how protective he is with Terra. He'd be a great big brother._

_Tanya smiled softly and stroked his hip…meeting his lips with her own…_

_At that moment they both become lost in their passion…he had been so gentle with her…first when he entered her and even when she had shivered…and he had pulled her up into a new position…he was still buried deeply inside of her…but now she was sitting in his lap…and oh…when he had rocked his hips…and she had wrapped the blanket around them to keep warm…not that they really needed the warmth…when she could take it no more, she screamed into his shoulder and he held her tight as they rode the waves of their orgasm together…and then they had fallen asleep on the floor together in the afterglow._

_End flashback_

And now…so many hours later she was staring at the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey baby." he said with a smile on his face…she knew that there was a matching smile on her own as he leaned up and drew her into another kiss.

"One more day sweetheart." he said when they came up for air. Tanya was now curled up with her head on his chest…she could hear and feel the beating heart in his chest.

"I can hardly wait…but before we get married…we have to deal with today…I don't wanna be apart from you."

Adam kissed her again.

I think I'll have it harder love, he said…I know that Jason, Billy, and Tommy have it out for me. They all want this room.

I know that they're probably gonna take me down…hard…after the way I helped kidnap them.

Tanya sighed softly as he stroked her again. I hope they don't hurt you. I don't want to walk down the isle and see you on crutches.

Adam smiled and kissed her again. "Hey, im Ninjetti. I guarantee that if I get hurt…they can heal me back up. I'll be there in one piece…maybe a little bruise here or there…but I'll be fine. I promise."

Tanya smiled and kissed him softly. "Okay then. But I'm not looking forward to spending tonight without you."

Adam rolled her gently over till he was partially on top of her and then the kissing continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun was overhead as the trio flew down the slope on their snow boards.

Tyler was loving it…every minute of it. When he was gliding on the snow…he was flying…he was in control.

The twins were just behind him…and even while they were snowboarding they were also communicating…they were definitely enjoying their link.

Behind them, was David. He wasn't really having fun…but he was watching them. He really couldn't climb out of the rut he was in…a part of his heart was missing…they had only known each other for a year…but the night they made love…by the light of the camp fire… they had become one heart…

And now half of him was dead.

He didn't know it…but he was about to have a slight brush with destiny.

For Amy was on her route keeping watch for any one in trouble. So far, all was quiet.

The twins were coming up from behind him…when terra's excellent vision saw a sharp turn coming up.

She knew instinctively that her boyfriend wouldn't see it. And so, she leaned forward on her board trying to catch up to him.

"Tyler! wait up!

But Tyler didn't respond.

Terra was getting frantic. ::TJ...he doesn't hear me!::

TJ sped ahead of his sister trying to catch up to his friend.

"Ty! Stop!"

Ty whipped his head around. "Huh? What?"

"Watch out!"

Ty's eyes widen as it's to late and he went over. "AHHHHHH!"

Terra screamed. "Tyler!!!!!!"

They both stopped themselves and unlatched themselves from the board and immediately saw Ty hanging by a tree root. Then Terra was laying on her stomach trying to reach him.

In the next second TJ was next to her and the both of them started coaxing Ty to reach out to them.

Come on Ty! We got you!

"No! I can't. I might pull you down!"

Terra frowned. "We're Ninjetti! We can handle it. Come on!"

"Don't be a wuss! Come on!"

Working together they both slowly pulled him up.

"Come on buddy."

Ty groaned as he hit the ground clutching his stomach.

Terra didn't hesitate as she pulled off her mask and then his own.

"Ty...what hurts?"

"My....stomach."

Terra looked at her brother. She bit her lip and looked around.

_::Anyone nearby?::_

TJ looked around and saw no one. _::No one except Uncle David:: _

Terra nodded and then unzipped Ty's jacket and then pulled up his shirt.

"Terra?"

"Its okay…You'll be fine."

"I trust you."

TJ gently touched his stomach. "Does that hurt?"

Tyler groaned in pain and grimaced.

Terra looked around them and saw they were still alone and together they put their hands on Ty's stomach.

As they both concentrated a faint green glow came over the three of them and Ty felt the power touch him and in reply he felt a hidden part of him come to life…

"Any better bro?" TJ was asking them

"Yeah I feel fine and hyper?"

The twins shared a look of confusion.

"But is the pain gone?" David asked as Tyler zipped his coat back up."

"Yeah…it doesn't hurt anymore." he said as the twins put their gloves back on.

Just then the twins saw a snow mobile heading in there direction.

They watched as the ski patroller pulled up and shut off the engine.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked knelling over Tyler and pulling up her visor I saw you go over...are you sure your not hurt?"

Tyler zeroed in on her face…but kept his voice even. "Yeah…thanks to my friends."

Terra kept her face blank but she was talking to her brother.

_::She sounds familiar::_

_::It's Amy::_

_::Better tell mom...she'll want to know::_

_Uncle David was speaking. "He's okay...no injuries."_

The ski Patroller put her goggles back into place. Then I suggest you guys watch the markers...the last thing i want is to see you kids hurt

Tyler was on his feet again. "Yes ma'am"

David was silently watching the interaction.

Amy had put her goggles and stood in front of him. "Sir? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah."

Amy smiled under her mask. "Okay then...keep warm!"

Then she got back on her snowmobile and rode off.

David stared after her.

Uncle David? Are you okay?" terra asked looking up at him.

But her uncle wasn't listening…he knew that voice. It just wasn't possible…

He felt Terra tug on his hand. "Uncle David?"

"Oh...what? Sorry."

"Uncle David? Are you okay? You spaced out on us."

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to…"

"Tyler's okay" TJ was saying. "We can keep on boarding…unless you want to go back to the condo?"

David shook his head. "No. I promised to take you guys out."

Terra looked concerned. "Okay....if you're sure."

"I'm...fine."

Terra bit her lip. "Okay."

"Come on guys." David said as he strapped himself back on the board.

He watched as the kids took off again…this time with Tyler between them. Smiling, he followed.

* * *

Later that day…

When the kids came back hours later they saw that lunch was served. It was very sparce seeing as the party's would feature a lot of food…so it was pretty much just a few pizza's and some soda.

Tommy was at the moment pretty occupied…under his layed back composure he was tense….but in a calm way if that was possible.

Tyler was hungrier then he usually was…as he ate his fith piece of pizza he felt his uncle's eyes on him.

When he looked back his uncle's eyes were on his dad. It was very odd.

Then he felt the eyes on him again. This time when he looked his uncle was gesturing at him to come over..

So with a sense of unease he obeyed.

"Yes Uncle Tommy?

Tommy gave him a warm smile…not that it helped. "Hey buddy. I have a proposition for you." He said in a soft voice..

Tyler was intrigued. "Really? What is it??

His uncle didn't answer but pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out a twenty. I need your help with something." he said flashing the money in front of him.

Tyler eyed the money and his uncle warily. "Does it have to do with dad?

Tommy smiled. "Yes. But I can promise that nothing bad will happen to him

His uncle grimaced when he saw the silent battle raging in his nephew's eyes.

"Okay...let me put it this way. You won't be betraying him...I love it that your so loyal to him...all you have to do is help him move his bags to the honey moon cabin."

"Yeah and?"

Uncle Tommy chuckled "Can I trust you with a secret?"

He nodded.

"It's a ranger tradition...on the eve of his wedding...the guys kidnap the groom...its your dad's turn.. Uncle Tommy flashed the twenty again. "All you have to do is help your dad move the bags...and then run away when we ambush him."

Tyler was still unsure. "Will he get hurt?"

"No…he's Ninjetti...if anything happens to him we can heal him

"Well.....…"

Tommy pulled out another 20. You can sure by a lot for terra with this money

Tyler eyed the money.

"Maybe I'll let you take terra on a date...a supervised date...but its still a date. You can even share a table."

"I just don't want to betray dad."

Tommy started to put the money away. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"I dunno." He said thinking hard.

"Its not really betrayal...consider it playing a prank on him...your dad will never need to know...he'll probably tell you to run away."

Tyler sighed and then smirks causing Tommy to raise his eyebrows.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I get that 40 and Aunt Kim takes me and Terra on the date.

Tommy chuckled "Why Tyler...i didn't know you could be so devious...you know...aunt Kim would probably be just as watchful as me....

Tyler grinned. "I know.

His uncle chuckled again. "Do you really think that there's anything you can get away with that i won't know about?"

Tyler sighed. "Uncle Tommy I'm not gonna do anything I shouldn't."

"Then why are you asking me to have aunt Kim take you and terra instead of me?"

"Aunt Kim won't embarrass us."

"Hmmmm....okay fine...time's wasting…" His uncle sighed. "You're one heck of haggler...okay...fine...here's the forty and I'll have your aunt Kim take you on the date."

He laughed as his nephew took the money and ran off in search of his…of Terra.

He shook his head and then looked over at Billy and Jason nodding.

The hunt was on.

**Up Next...the hunt is on!**

**And another surprise is on it's way!**


	7. To Catch A Frog

**Hey everyone! This will be the last post of the year. Hope you all have fun tonight while your watching the ball drop.**

**You know the drill by now!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Tommy crouched low behind a tree watching Adam as he and his son Tyler walked up the path to the honey moon cabin. It was too perfect. Adam had no idea what was about to happen. He held a breath and steadied himself waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You're mine Adam…and so is the room." he said softly as he prepared to attack.

Billy peered at Tommy and then at Adam. He knew Jason was around somewhere…but he had no idea where. The only thing he was focused on was winning the hunt and capturing the room for him and his wife.

Jason leaned forward hovering over them both. Andros had come through for him. The red space ranger had approached him with an offer of help.

He'd said that he hated seeing a fellow red ranger at a disadvantage…and that had led to Andros offering him the use of his galaxy glider…and a special helmet. It resembled a motorcycle helmet…but as soon as he put it on…he discovered that this helmet was indeed really special. It was equipped with infrared sensors that would help him see the heat signatures of any and all warm blooded mammals. And that included his prey…Adam Park.

He watched over head as his two opponents and took that moment to launch the attack.

Both Tommy and Billy flinched as Jason roared overhead zeroing in on Adam.

Adam looked up at the sudden noise. "What the hell!" he looked at his son who had darted off taking the bags with him. Then he ran off to the safety of the trees.

When he was safely hidden he crouched low to the ground.

"I Need Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

Then fully clothed in his black Ninjetti outfit he began to softly run through the trees.

Tommy cursed softly as he saw Billy run towards the woods in his Ninjetti outfit. He was quick to follow suit and raced after him.

Jason was swooping all around Adam.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

Tyler was sneaking in the woods too. He felt bad for betraying his father…even if he had been paid off.

That was why was sneaking into the woods…he wanted to find some way to help his father out.

And in a way he was. Jason was following him.

The former red ranger had seen another heat signature that should not have been there. And so he followed making sure it wasn't a non ranger.

Billy was swiftly closing in on him now on all fours. He looked up at Jason and cursed softly.

Adam was running hard. he knew that Jason was over head and knew that Tommy and Billy had to be somewhere close by.

_Man!. _He thought. _How far will they go? _With that thought we jumped high and landed on the lowest branch of the nearest tree.

_Maybe there's a way I can trick him._

Tommy's superior eyesight zeroed in on Adam and he sped up and in no time he had caught up to Billy.

Tyler stopped that exact moment and heard the glider overhead and it didn't take too long for him to get scared thinking that the glider was after him and he ran off back toward the condo.

That little distraction worked better then the boy had planned…as Jason noticed it and veered away from the target giving the Falcon and Wolf the opening they needed to close in on Adam.

But Adam wasn't thinking about that at the moment…he didn't like the idea of Jason so close to him…and on a glider…no, he wanted to put Jason out of commission…at least temporarily.

So, thinking clearly he changed course getting behind Jason silently. Then with a leap he jumped onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree and yelled out. "Hey Jase! Over here!"

It took Jason a moment to place him…but sure enough…Adam was in the trees. "Damn you Adam!" and with those words he switched directions and started going after Adam again.

And that was exactly what Adam had been planning on. And when Jason was close enough he lunched a kick that knocked the former red ranger off the glider…but lucky for him, Zhane and Andros were waiting nearby…Andros had been concerned for his galaxy glider…(it was the newest model after all)

When he saw Jason fall off he signaled to Zhane who flew close enough to catch Jason…at the same time, Andros quickly regained his glider.

Nearby Billy and Tommy heard the shouting and began closing in on him.

Adam grinned into the darkness. _One down….two to go._ Then he took to the tree tops.

But Tommy and Billy had seen him jump and said nothing concentrating on being very quiet…trying to be as sneaky as possible.

Adam turned around very slow and saw Tommy climb into the tree after him. He smirked and turned back hopping from one limb to another.

Now Billy was coming at him from the other direction. Adam knew that right at that moment. It was good to be a frog and then he started hopping more trees as fast as he could hoping to put as much distance behind them as possible.

Tommy crouched where he was and then started running after him increasing his pace with Billy speeding towards him.

And then he swiftly changed direction…his eyesight was really helping him tonight…and with his excellent instincts and reflexes he would have the frog in no time.

Tommy landed on the same branch as Adam and Billy was quickly climbing up the tree next to it and was getting ready to leap on to the branch.

Tommy inched closer to Adam and crouched in front of him.

"You're mine Adam."

"Not if I can help it!" And with that Adam back flipped and took off the other direction.

With a growl with Billy went after him with Tommy following.

Adam grinned and ran faster.

Both Tommy and Billy were following hot on his heels.

Adam grinned wider as his mind suddenly switched to Tanya…he really did miss her…and he could only think of how hard it would be to sleep alone…with out her.

Tommy looked with his dramatically enhanced eyesight and saw Adam slow down. The white falcon smiled knowing that Adam was temporarily distracted and took advantage of the moment making a desperate leap onto the branch Adam was on.

Billy did the same. Now they were all on the same branch.

Adam then jumped down to the ground evading capture.

Tommy saw and then dropped to the ground tackling Adam grabbing his foot.

But Adam was ready and kicked out at his attacker with his other foot. Hitting Tommy hard in the gut. Tommy gasped and let go as he struggled to regain his breath

Billy growled like the wolf spirit possessed him.

"Oh no you don't."

Billy took advantage and grabbed the other foot holding onto it with a firm grip.

Adam rolled and kicked Billy with his other foot…but this time the blue Ninjetti anticipated it and caught the other.

"Its over Adam. I win."

But Adam wasn't about to give in so easily and he sat up swinging wildly at Billy…until out of nowhere Tommy grabbed his fist yanking them back pinning the black Ninjetti to the snow. Then he glared at Billy.

"Back off Billy....he's mine!"

Adam frowned a little nervously. "Uhh guys?"

But his question was ignored.

"Negative. I got him first! The room is mine!"

"Guys?"

Tommy was staring at his opponent. "Shut up Adam. Billy, I got him first!

"You lost your grip on him. He's mine. I had his hands…I was the first to pin him!"

Adam groaned.

Billy sounded really pissed off…his reply was in a low and dangerous voice. "No way! I got him first!"

Adam was even more nervous and he struggled against their grip.

"LET ME GO!"

Billy and Tommy looked at him. "No!"

Tommy was looking at him. "I worked so hard to capture you. you'll run at the first sign."

"THEN SHUT UP!"

Billy growled at Adam. "We give you an inch and you'll take a mile."

"DON'T growl at me!"

Adam's fearful voice was like cold water thrown on them. Tommy was the first to snap out of it. "Back off Billy...you're letting the wolf in you win. Adam is not our prey."

Tommy looked Adam. If I let go of your hands, will you promise not to run?

Adam groaned. "Yes just let me up."

"Okay." Tommy let him up. And Billy let go of his feet.

Adam looked at them. Thank you…now what?

Billy looked at Tommy. "There are two of us…and only one suite.…"

"I think I should go with Billy."

Tommy shook his head. "No way...Kim and I want that bedroom. Its the only sound proof room."

Billy sighed. "Look Tommy, we both know I won. I get the room…however, I wasn't sure of the outcome of tonight, so I rented a spare cabin. You can have it."

Tommy was quietly thinking.

Billy helped Adam to his feet. "I know you got to be going crazy not being able to make noise…you're sex life is even wilder then ours." he said as if that would help decide the matter.

Tommy was blushing under his face rap. _Billy had a point. There were times he wanted to…_

"Fine. You win. Power Down!" Tommy was once again in his winter coat.

Billy smirked and followed suit just as Adam did.

Adam held out his hands in front of him. "Good game guys…that was loads of fun."

Tommy chuckled and started walking towards the condo.

* * *

Back at the girl's party which was taking place at the honeymoon cabin, the party was in full swing….at least for that moment. Kim was feeling an urgency to find David's lost lover.

Tanya had finally come out of the room freshly showered and looking very happy. She smiled at them and was just glowing! Kim and the other girls shared a secret smile as Tanya walked passed them handing her soon to be husband her bags.

And now with the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom with them, the part could begin. Kim was in charge of the party so as soon as everyone was happy and settle in, she drew the other Ninjetti, Karone, Ashley, and Cassie in around her and started discussing stratagie for their mission.

Terra was munching on a bag of hot cheese fries…but when she saw her mother she immediately walked over and joined the group. She cursed her self for forgetting to tell them what had happed in the snow earlier.

She sat at her mom's feet and waited for Kim to notice her.

Kim smiled down at her daughter. Hey sweetheart, you enjoying the party?"

Terra smiled. Yep…but…um…there's something I need to tell you that I sort of forgot to tell you."

Kim chuckled as she scooted aside so her daughter could sit next to her.

"That's nothing new sweetie, your father is the same way." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "But tell me what you wanted to say. I have a feeling it's important."

Terra nodded. "Yeah, when Uncle David was taking us snowboarding Tyler had an accident. TJ and I were able to heal him but we sort of caught the attention of…well…Amelia."

All eyes were on her making Terra gulp an take a deep breath. "Uncle David didn't see her cause she had her helmet on but she insisted on taking a look at Tyler and she had her visor pulled up…we recognized her from the picture you showed us."

Kimberly was quiet. "That's a good thing sweetie. That's gonna make things easier for us."

"What things." asked Tanya as she came up to them. "You wouldn't be keeping things from me would you?"

As Kimberly hurriedly filled Tanya in, Terra had gotten quiet. She had closed her eyes and was focusing on her link with her brother. Her eyes flew open with shock.

* * *

-20 minutes before-

Unlike the girl's party, the bachelor party was wild. The Playstation and game cube were already hooked up to the big screen Tv and all the guys with the exception of Adam and Tommy were enthusiastically cheering on the two gamers, Rocky and TJ who were in a playing hot pursuit…so far…Rocky was winning.

Adam was quietly observing the party as his dad and Tanya's dad were in a deep discussion…about something.

Tommy on the other hand was watching Tyler at the table…with a look of concern on his face. The boy had been eating for 30 solid minutes. It reminded the white Ninjetti of the time he had swallowed Rita's monster….he had behaved the same way…

Adam noticed. "Tommy, what is it?"

Tommy looked at him. Tyler. He's been eating a lot more then usual. He's been inhaling chicken wings for a half hour…its as if he can't get enough to eat…"

Adam watched his son for several seconds. "You're right. At this point he could rival Rocky." Adam got up from his seat and approached his son.

Adam came up behind his son and chuckled. "Slow down Ty."

Tyler choked for a second… startled

Adam patted his back. "Calm down. I don't want you choking or anything."

Tyler took a swallow of soda.

"Sorry dad...I just can't help it...no matter how much I eat...I'm still hungry."

Adam chuckled as he sat down next to his son. "Are you pregnant?"

Tyler blushed. "Daad...that's not even funny...isn't that mom's job?"

Adam chuckled thinking of the feverish love that he and his bride had made that morning. "It is…maybe one day. But son you need to slow down."

Tyler put the can of soda down. "Okay...um...need to use the bathroom now." and then he ran off.

Tommy came over to him. "Is he okay?" Adam frowned. Even after the blood transfusion he had more energy….but this is something new…it's like a switch flipped on or something." Adam peered at this comrade. 'Was he like this last night?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. If anything what ever triggered this had to happen today."

Just then TJ jumped up and down cheering loudly. "Yes! Busted! I win!" Tommy chuckled. "Rocky lost to my son…Never thought I'd be this thrilled over my son outrunning a cop."

Adam chuckled but then sobered up. "Tommy…the three of them were hanging out with David. May be TJ knows something."

Tommy nodded and called his son over. "TJ would you come over here please?"

His son ran over to him with an exuberant smile on his face. "Yes dad?"

"Hey buddy...did anything odd happen while you guys were out on the slopes?"

"Ty almost fell off a cliff but me and terra rescued and healed him."

Adam was surprised. "Ty fell off a cliff?"

"Yeah. He didn't see the sharp turn in time."

Tommy was looking at his son incredulously "You healed…" He trailed off.

TJ looked at his dad. "Yeah dad… is that ok?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment.

"TJ...when you were first healed...how did you feel?" Tommy asked.

"Did you feel anything other then a lot of energy?"

TJ shrugged. "Not really just tons of energy .

Tommy had frozen. And Adam looked at him in concern

"TJ....after we healed him he ate a lot more....and it has nothing to do with him inheriting my DNA....he ate twice the food he did before…and so did Terra after…" Tommy trailed off and looked at the black Ninjetti in confusion. "But it doesn't make any sense since he's not your biological son."

Adam looked at him in shock. "Oh my God."

Tommy looked back at him in concern. "What is it?

Adam had frozen. The blood transfusion when he was little....do you think?"

Tommy was quick to pick up his line of thought. "I.. I....I'm not sure…"

Adam was speaking to himself now. "If the power melded to his DNA when he was infused....then maybe.…"

Tommy paled and looked at his friend. "He's Ninjetti."

Adam looked towards the bathroom. "There's only one way to know."

Tommy looked at his son. Would you find Tyler for us. He's in the bathroom.

"Yeah dad."

When TJ ran off the white Ninjetti looked at his friend but instead of looking happy…he looked worried.

"Adam....aren't you excited?"

Honestly I'm worried."

"Why?"

Look at what he's gone through in his life. What if a crazed alien attacks again...can he take it?"

Tommy pt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But I've watched you raise him....he's stronger and smarter...and more centered thanks to you."

Really?

"Yes. He's a lot more then he seems…he's a lot like you."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

* * *

TJ knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Ty?."

Tyler's voice was quiet. "Yeah...what's up?"

"You ok?"

"Other then having to pee a lot...I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

"I was sent to find you. Our dads wanna talk to you."

"Okay."

The two boys hurried back to the living room.

"Hey dad what's up?"

Tommy looked at Adam and then at Tyler.

"When the twins healed you today...did you feel any different?"

"Like more energy?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…and I'm really hungry." Tyler looked at him in confusion. "Is there something wrong with me? Like a tapeworm or something? Do I have to go to the hospital?"

Adam looked at Tommy then at his son.

"No....you're fine there."

"More then fine." Tommy added. "But...we think that something happened when the twins healed you today."

"Like what uncle Tommy?"

Tommy glanced at Adam. "Want to tell him?"

Adam shrugged. "Sure."

Tyler looked between them. "Dad?"

"You may have turned Ninjetti."

Tyler looked ecstatic. "No way! Ninjetti! Me? How?"

Tommy *chuckled. "When you were little...and got into that accident....your dad's blood was used to help you...the power in his blood mutated and attached to your DNA. Its as if Adam was your biological father."

And we think the twins healing powers activated it when they healed you."

Ty was stunned. "What now?"

Adam grinned. Well when we first became Ninjetti, Dulcea told us to look deep inside ourselves and call forth the animal spirit that was inside us."

Tommy was looking at them with pride. "I think that you should hold his hand and then activate your power…that ought to do the trick."

Adam nodded and then held out his hands palms out. When Tyler pressed his palms against his father's Adam looked into his son's eyes. "Concentrate and call out to it…and it will answer."

Tyler nodded and then closed is eyes and began to concentrate. Adam smiled and then…

"Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

As soon as that happened Tyler shuddered and then a soft glow surrounded them and after a couple seconds soft black cloth covered Tyler as well as his father.

All the while the other Ninjetti in the room along with every one else gathered around them after seeing the glow.

Adam was watching his son with a soft smile on his face…and then when his son's ninja outfit appeared, Adam gently broke their bond and sat back on his hunches.

Tyler opened his eyes and pulled down his face mask. He was grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at himself and then at his dad.

"Dad! look at me!"

Adam pulled down his face mask.

"I see! How's it feel?"

"Incredible! what am I!"

"Look at the emblem on your chest." Tyler looked down at the emblem on his chest.

"A...a lizard?"

Tommy looked closer at it. "It looks like...a...a chameleon to me."

Adam grinned as he pulled his son into a hug. "Yup it does."

Tyler hugged his dad tightly. "It's incredible!"

"What's going on here?" asked a new voice they had all forgotten about. Mr. Park and pushed his way to the front joined by Mr. Sloan.

Adam gulped.

Tommy took charge. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Well? what do you think?**

**fanficrulez and I worked hard putting together the hunting scene so we hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And we hope you all are thrilled with our little surprise!**

**I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**-Slytherensangel26 and Fanficrulez**


	8. Passionate Love

**Here we go...the first chapter of the new year. And is for all you hard core Tommy/Kim fans!**

**Fanficrulez and I hope you will also enjoy it.**

**This chapter is a very passionate and sappy one...and contains some lemons. **

**For those of you that have a promblem reading chapters that include love making we would suggest that you read only the first and last parts of this chapter...for everyone else...pull up a glass of milk...some choclate...and maybe even a teddybear of your choosing...this chapter is 100% Raw Sap!**

**As a reminder...this story is Rated M for MATURE!**

**Please leave reviews!**

* * *

It was very late when the parties ended. Everyone was happy, fed and at the moment passed out. Tommy had never expected for the parents to find out….it had been a night of surprises. Mr. Park and Mr. Sloan were surprised. But to their overall surprise. They had taken it better then expected.

Mr. Sloan hadn't taken long to piece everything together. When he and his wife had gotten trapped in the cave Tanya had shown up out of the blue to rescue them. And now that he had the full story everything had fallen into place…and he took it really well.

Mr. Park had been the most surprised of all. All those times that Adam had come back at the end of the day with all those bruises and sore muscles, he had always assumed that it was a result of his martial arts practice…but now that he knew the truth he now held a new respect for his son.

When he had left the party Tyler and TJ had passed out on the couch and he had decided to just leave them there. He had other things…or rather a person on his mind…his wife whom he missed like crazy.

And that was why he had snuck into the girl's cabin and now stood over his wife's bed. She was laying on her side with her back to him. She looked so beautiful.

Tommy smiled softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and softly kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm." *Kim moaned softly and then turned over opening her eyes slowly. "Tommy?"

"Yes beautiful it's me."

Kim smiled softly at him. "I missed you."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her softly again.. "We got a cabin to ourselves."

Kim gave him a confused look. "A cabin? I thought you were fighting over the master bedroom."

Her husband cupped her face. "Yeah. But um…we've got something better now…a cabin all to ourselves."

Kim chuckled. "You lost didn't you."

Adam gave in to Billy. He put up a fight and knocked Jason off early in the game…and it came down to Billy and me. And then we got into an argument and then Adam got pissed off and made the decision for us and went with Billy.

And then he offered me the cabin he had rented for himself and Kat in case he lost. So, I agreed to it."

Kim kissed him again. "Okay. Let me get my clothes back on."

After Tommy helped her get dressed they checked in on the kids and then left for the cabin.

It was a small wooden building, when they got there Tommy helped her out of her boots and coat and but their duffle bags in the bedroom. Then he kissed her shoulder softly. "I'll get the fireplace started. Get comfy."

Kim kissed him back and hurriedly got into her PJ's. With that accomplished she walked into the living room where Tommy had brought out some blankets and a few large pillows for her.

He smiled at her when she came in and sat down crossing her legs under her. She really did look beautiful in her soft pink pajamas and thick pink socks. When she was comfy he sat behind her and kissed her shoulders and began to rub them in small circles.

They were quiet for a second with Kim moaning softly as Tommy took care of her. And then she placed a hand over his and asked.

"So, how was the bachelor party?

Tommy kissed her shoulder again. It was good and guess what?"

"What?"

"We have another Ninjetti."

"Tyler...isn't it. Terra seemed to be using her link with her brother a lot tonight…so, is it another frog?"

"Yup it's Tyler he's a chameleon."

"A black chameleon?"

"Yeah. But there was a problem."

Kim sighed softly enjoying his ministrations. "And what was that?"

"Adam helped Ty morph and we forgot about Mr. park and Mr. Sloan

Kim moaned softly. "Great...so much for keeping it a low profile. How did they take it?"

It was Tommy's turn to sigh as he moved down to her back. "I told them the truth they took it well and seemed proud.

"Do you think there's a chance that they will tell their wives?"

"I don't know. I don't think we need to worry."

"We may have to swear them to secrecy...we don't need anyone else finding out...its a miracle that Alex hasn't figured it out yet."

"I don't think they would endanger their children."

"I hope not...mmm, that feels great."

Tommy grinned knowing how good his wife was feeling.

"Mmm…and there's something else you may want to know."

Tommy placed a kiss on her neck again. "What's that?"

"Did the boys tell you about their incident on the mountain today?"

"Yup that's how Ty became Ninjetti

"Did they tell you about the nice ski patrol lady who came to check on them?"

"I think they did."

"Did they tell you who it was?"

"No why?"

"It was Amelia...the kid's I.D'ed her. But decided not to tell David...instead. She told me…apologizing for forgetting to tell me.

She's just like her dad."

Tommy chuckled placing another small kiss on her shoulder as Kim leaned into his arms.

"Tanya was a little peeved that we didn't include her in our mission. If she hadn't been so...occupied we probably would have told her before."

Tommy laughed at this as Kim continued.

In true ranger style we spent most of our time coming up with ways to bring Amelia and David together."

"Any ideas?" he asked as he started kissing her cheek lovingly. He really couldn't get enough of her.

"Mmmm…yeah. Tanya wants to invite her to reception...mmm that feels good. The problem is how do we convince her to come...

Tommy chuckled again as he started kissing the outer shell of her ear.

"I would be totally wierded out if a bunch of strangers showed up at my door claiming they know who my long lost lover and the father of my son is."

Tommy stopped what he was doing. "I would too… any ideas?" he asked as he loving pushed her back up to a sitting position and moved to her lower back."

"Yeah. Mrs. Clause gave us the letter her son wrote. We thought we would show it to her son and ask if that's the letter he wrote. then we have to prove that Santa exists.

Kim sighed. "That's the crux of the problem...Mrs. clause told me that I wasn't the first young mother she's helped...chances are that she woke up on Christmas morning with a few gifts from Mrs. clause

"Wouldn't that make it easier?"

Kim nodded. Yeah…but, Aisha thinks we may have to tell her about saving Santa from monsters. I hope we don't have to...but Aisha may have to morph to prove the story. Or even have to attempt healing her and try to rid her of her amnesia."

"You think we could?"

Kim nodded again. "It's possible...we were able to use our power to heal TJ of his broken leg...if we can't convince her with the letter ...we may have to. But that will only be a last resort...or if she asks us to try."

"Hmm." He responded as he moved to her sides rubbing them gently.

Kim moaned softly. If we succeed we will bring her to the reception...mmm. I made need your help with David."

I know we will have to tell him the truth eventually.

Tommy moved his hands to her belly, stroking it gently. "How so?."

"He's gonna be really shocked to find out his long lost lover is alive." she said as she covered his hand with her own intertwining their fingers.

"I may need you to help keep him from freaking out."

"I'll be there."

Kim turned her head kissing his cheek. I know you will."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Tomorrow I plan to take the trio with me as well as Aisha to put our plan into action."

"I hope it all works out."

"Me too. If this plan works...then David won't have to be alone anymore."

Kim moaned softly loving his touch and the man who was showing her such love. "Thank you for being so understanding and letting me have this mission."

"As long as you are careful."

"I'll have the trio with me...and TJ is just like you. Always protective of me."

Tommy was quiet as his hands returned to her shoulders.

"Always trying to take care of his mom."

"He's a good boy."

Mmmm.. that feels so...good."

Kim laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the massage.

Tommy responded by nuzzling her neck.

Kim giggled softly as one of her hands caressed his cheek.

"You never told me how the hunt went...did Adam give you a hard time? Or was he easy to catch?"

"He was tough target."

His wife chuckled "So, the frog eluded a falcon and a wolf?"

Tommy kissed her cheeks again. "For a while… we got him though."

Kim smiled and turned side ways kissing him softly and longingly.

Her loving husband returned the kiss moving his lips against hers."

Tommy's hand moved to her breast massaging it slowly as her hand caressed his cheek lovingly as he deepened the kiss.

All plans disappeared from her thoughts as she leaned into him moaning softly into the kiss at his touch and softly rubbing his thigh in small circles She melted into the kiss as he lovingly asked for entrance and he continued to massage her.

He could feel himself waking up as she opened for him and let him enter. As he gently explored her mouth she lovingly caressed his tongue with her own as he moved it gently around inside her mouth.

Kim turned around slowly in his arms so that she can reach him and lovingly caressed his chest through his shirt

Tommy broke the kiss but didn't stop touching her.

"I love you so much."

"Mmmm. and I love you more."

As her hand slowly moved to his thigh again, Tommy slowly pulled up on her top and she lifted her arms up for him.

Tommy moved back. "Lay down Beautiful."

Kim complied as she laid her head on the pillow he provided for her.

She sighed happily as her loving husband gently pulled down on her pajama bottoms and socks.

When she laid completely nude in front of him he fought hard to keep control of himself…he was planning to make love to her…but not just yet.

Kim lifted her head smiling at him softly.

"You're are the most beautiful woman on earth."

Kim's voice was soft as she looked up at him adoringly.

"And you are more then I ever dreamed of."

Tommy smiled at her and kissed her feet as he continued the massage.

Kim smiled stifled a giggle.

"I'm sorry Beautiful." he said as he moved up to her calves and then her legs.

"Mmm...that feels good."

"I'm glad Beautiful. I want you to feel good."

"Mmmm...and your...mmm…" Kim closed her eyes enjoying herself as he moved to her hips.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." he said in a soft voice as she caressed his hands lovingly. "You're so good to me."

"You've already given me two children and working on another so you deserve to be treated like a queen."

Kim was speechless at his words and leaned up kissing him softly and he kissed back gently.

Tommy felt himself losing control as she broke the kiss and started kissing his cheek and then his neck hungrily causing him to moan softly.

Kim was in her element as she sat up slowly and caressed his cheek and kissing him enthusiastically.

The kisses were getting more and more passionate as she herself lost all of the self control she had left.

Tommy knew it and was smiling into the kiss nibbling her bottom lip and she opened for him encouragingly and he explored her mouth slowly.

And then as Kim slowly regained herself control again she forced herself to slow down and she caressed his tongue gently again.

She smiled as he cupped her cheek breaking the kiss and helped her lay l back slowly.

She shivered as he took the hand from her cheek and drew it slowly down her neck between her breasts and stopped on her stomach tracing small circles.

Kim inhaled softly and stroked his hand gently thinking about their daughter that was growing inside her and she softly entwined her fingers with his.

'Tommy smiled and kissed her softly. "You're thinking about her aren't you?"

Kim smiled softly. "How could I not? I'm carrying her...I love her and she's not even here yet."

Tommy smiled at her. "I know. I can't wait to see and hold her."

Kim caressed his cheek again.

I can even feel her move sometimes."

Tommy kissed the palm of her hand and then looked at her. "Really? I would love to feel her."

Kim sighed again rubbing her belly. "One day…when she finally decides to kick. She smirked. "She may have forgotten to."

Tommy chuckled ignoring her playful jab. "She's being good for her mom."

Kim sighed. I'd feel better if she did...then I would know she's okay."

"I understand."

When Kim stroked his thigh he moved to copy her. Then the caresses they shared became even more arousing as he dipped into her most sacred places…stroking her inner walls…continuing the massage.

"Mmmm...yess.."

She lifted her hips gently for him and he put a hand on her slowly pushing them down. "Careful Sweetheart…I don't want you to hurt yourself. I love you Kim, and tonight I want to show you that without any interruptions." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach softly.

As he continued to massage and touch her she heard herself cry out in pleasure…and very soon she felt herself go over the edge…coming around his fingers. And then he stopped bringing her gently back down to earth…

But he wasn't done yet.

After stripping himself he checked her one more time to make sure she was comfortable and then he lay down behind her and stroked her hips and kissed her shoulders for several minutes before he gently pushed himself into her from behind…spooning her.

As he slowly thrusted into her she felt herself completely fall under the spell of passion he was casting over her as he took her gently and lovingly on the blanket in front of the warm fire.

When she started moving against him meeting his thrusts she heard him growl softly into her ear. "That's my girl."

That was all she needed to hear and she gripped her pillow as made love to her…going a little faster.

She felt him shaking as he got closer and closer to the edge and she clamped her muscles around him and started trembling signaling him that she was close.

Then he was moaning. "Kim…mmm…close…come for me…please.!"

Then his hands were on her breasts gently massaging them…

That was all she needed to hear as she came for the second time…and he soon followed her into oblivion.

And then, when they both regained sanity he kissed her shoulder again.

Kim's voice was soft. "I love you."

Tommy kissed her lovingly and then murmured. "I love you."

Kim cupped his face gently as he gently. "I don't think we've ever made love like that before."

Tommy gently pulled out gently rolling her onto her back. "I know did you enjoy it?."

Kim smiled softly. Like you wouldn't…" she stopped and gasped as the baby kicked for the first time.

She looked at Tommy excitedly.

He smiled. "Beautiful? what is it?"

Kim was grinning rubbing her belly. "She kicked! I just felt her!"

Tommy was grinning widely too. "Really???"

"Yes!" She kissed him ecstatically.

Tommy kissed her back. "That's awesome!"

Kim took his hand and put it on her stomach. "

Come on sweetheart! Kick for daddy."

But nothing happened and she bit her lip as Tommy waited for the baby to respond then he looked at her.

Kim frowned. "I know I felt her."

Tommy saw her face fall and hurried to reassure her. "It's fine beautiful she will again."

Kim looked thoughtful. "I bet she's a daddy's girl." She looked at her husband. "Why don't you ask her to kick?."

Tommy rubbed her belly gently and spoke softly to their daughter. "Come on princess, kick for Daddy."

In answer, the baby kicked hard making Kim wince. "Yep...just as I thought.."

Tommy chuckled and then looked at Kim. "Are you ok?"

Kim smiled rubbing her belly. "Yeah....I'm just happy that she's making herself known."

"Me too."

Kim smirked "Thought she had forgotten."

The baby kicked again and Kim chuckled. "You know....since she's made herself known we should give her a name."

"You have any ideas?."

Kim looked up at him grinning. "A few...but since she's a daddy's girl for sure, why don't pick this one out."

"I want your help...hmmm."

They were quiet for a moment and then he looked at Kim thoughtfully. You named terra after your zord right?"

"Yeah...you weren't planning to name her Saba or anything right?"

Tommy grinned cheekily. "Maybe dagger?"

Kim slapped him playfully. "Funny…though I do like the idea of it being ranger themed."

He laughed. "Me too." he trailed off looking thoughtful again." Zord

Kim arched her eye brows gazing at him warily.

"Zord....zor.…"

"Zeo?"

No....zo.…

"Zoey?"

Tommy smiled. "I like it."

"Zoey Oliver

"Z-O-"

Kim saw where he was heading. "Zoey Erin Oliver?"

Tommy looked at her smiling. You like Erin? We could try Esther, Esme, Erica…"

Kim shook her head. "No, I like Erin….Zoey Erin Oliver."

Tommy smirked. "Unless you wanna try for Turbo?"

Kim chuckled and rubbed her belly again.

Tommy kissed her belly again. "Hey Zoey. That's your name now.

Kim gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Turbo...maybe with the next one."

Tommy grinned at her.

Kim grinned back. "Unless of course you just want the twins and Zoey…I thought you would want another boy….just to even it out."

"You would give me another son?"

"Yes...if that is what you want…and if it's possible."

Tommy kissed her softly. Thank you Beautiful."

Kim kissed him back. Anything for you....but lets focus on this one for now...since she's gonna be a daddy's girl for sure."

"You think so?"

"Tommy, put your hand on my stomach and ask her to kick again."

Tommy kissed her belly and placed a hand on her stomach. "Will you kick for daddy Zoey?"

When Zoey kicked twice. Tommy grinned and kiss her belly again. "That's my girl."

Then he lifted his eyes to see his beautiful wife looking at him smugly and he grinned back cheekily.

"I don't mind." Kim said drawing him into another kiss. "She's my gift to you." Then she smirked at him. "Of course you realize that she may only listen to you....if she keeps me up all night your gonna have to be the one to make her calm down.

Kim chuckled as Zoey kicked again and then yawned.

Tommy drew anther blanket around them and let Kim roll onto her back and he held her from behind." Sleep Beautiful."

"Mmm okay."

As kim closed her eyes the baby kicked again and she groaned softly.

Tommy your daughter's kicking me again."

He placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "Zoey sweetheart, Mommy needs to sleep. You can practice your Karate moves tomorrow."

When there were no more kicks. Kim chuckled again and heard Tommy join her and then she yawned one more time.

"I love you handsome."

Tommy kissed her neck tenderly. "I love you too. Now rest beautiful. "We both need our energy for tomorrow."

Kim gently stroked his hand as he held her closer.

"Good night handsome."

And then there was silence in the cabin.

* * *

**Well, are you stil with me?**

**For those of you that need it..go ahead and take a cold shower after leaving me the review...LOL**

**Up Next, Tanya and the girls get ready..and Kim takes Aisha and the trio to visit a very special lonely mother...**

**Till then people!**


	9. Mission Of Love

**Here we are...the next chapter...I apoligize if it seems a little rushed. But I hope you like it anyways!**

**You know what's mine and what isn't...so, please read on and leave me reviews!**

* * *

The morning came earlier then Kim expected when she woke up. She moaned softly and stretched...but stopped when she realized that Tommy was still wrapped around her.

She heard a groan behind her and then a soft kiss on her back as Tommy woke up.

"Good Morning Beautiful."

She smiled as Tommy helped her roll back so she could see him.

"Hey Handsome." she said as she cupped his cheek kissing him softly.

Tommy grinned into the kiss and gently rubbed her belly as his beautiful wife deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

He sighed at her touch and slowly his hands began to wander wanting to touch her every where at once and yet…he forced himself to slow down as she nibbled at his bottom lip…

Then their surroundings melted away as they drowned themselves in each other's embrace…each trying to make the other feel good…urging each other on till they could go no more…until Kim couldn't go on any longer desperately needing to use the bathroom.

And so as Tommy helped her up from the floor and to the bathroom, Kim began to think ahead to what was waiting for her…she only had a few hours to accomplish her mission…one that, if it was successful…would make a little boy's Christmas wish come true… and not only that…but end the pain and anguish of her brother in law.

As she finished her business she stood up and opened the door to the shower and turned the water on to warm…as she stood waiting for it to reach the right temperature she felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" he said in a husky voice. She giggled softly and turned her head kissing his lips.

He pulled back as Kim stepped into the shower and he stepped in behind her. But Tommy wasn't finished yet as he was kissing the back of her neck…and then her shoulders.

Then she heard him in her ear. "Do you know how much I love you?

Kim sighed as he gently rubbed her thighs. "If it's as much as I love you… more than anything."

Tommy kissed her neck softly as his hands wandered to her breasts…and then to her stomach…where they rested for a moment.

Kim moaned softly loving his touch…and she surprised him by gently grinding against him causing him to moan in reply…when his hands wandered to her inner thighs she found herself leaning into his arms…not wanting him to stop.

They didn't leave the shower for a while…

* * *

Amelia hated waking up this early and usually tried to sleep in when she had the day off. But having her son around made it difficult…especially since he was now crawling on to her bed.

"Mom! It's time to get up! We're going snow boarding today!"

She groaned at the loud voice…_it was early…way to early for this…_

"Aiden…sweetie…why don't you go watch some of those Christmas movies and let mommy sleep for a while."

She felt a cold hand on her cheek forcing her to wake up. "But mom." her son whined. "You promised to take me boarding today! I've been waiting all week for this!"

Amy groaned again and forced her eyes to open to see her son's pleading face…_and those puppy dog eyes_. She sighed again…

"Ok fine, I'm up…lets get you something to eat…then let mommy take a shower…and then we'll go, okay?"

"You're the best mom ever!" he said excitedly as he kissed her cheek and hugged her neck…and then pulled back her covers making her shiver at the sudden cold.

She took a second to get over the sudden chill and slowly climbed out of the bed. She smiled as her wonderful son helped put her slippers on and then helped her stand up.

_With her son's help…there was no way she was gonna get anymore more sleep today._

* * *

It was a very happy couple that walked through the doors of the condo.

To their surprise Ernie and Mei were already there…and ernie was standing at the stove…making pancakes and sausage…Kim's mouth was watering.

"Ernie!"

The older man turned around to smile at them.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

"Hey ernie...I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me too! it's beautiful here!"

Kim looked at the kids…they were already eating…well, Mei and TJ were eating…Terra was looking at her brother out of the corner of her eye…and rolling her eyes…and Tyler was just eating.

She frowned as she looked back up at their friend. "But Ernie, You didn't have to make breakfast...it's your vacation time!"

The older man shrugged. "I love to cook."

Kim chuckled. "I can see that...I'm surprised Rocky hasn't come up here...he's usually the first one to smell food.

Chuckles he is….but I heard TJ saying something about him being on the phone with Aisha till 3 this morning. It's about time they got together if you ask me.

Tommy and Kim grinned at each other… it seemed as if Ernie noticed everything.

Tommy walked with kim over to the bar and helped her sit down and then he extended his hand to Ernie. "It's good to see you."

Ernie took his hand shaking it. "It's nice to see you too. Why not sit down next to Kim. I've got some sausage already made.

Kim's stomach growled.

Tommy grinned kissing her softly. "You didn't have to Ernie, but we…" here he rubbed Kim's belly. "especially this little one thanks you."

Ernie grinned at the look of fatherly pride on Tommy's face and returned the smile.

"Fatherhood looks good on you."

"Thanks Ernie." he said as he kissed Kim tenderly again.

Ernie smiled at him again. "It's no problem…I even have some strawberry and banana smoothies here for you.

Kim grinned at tommy again as Ernie served them breakfast.

* * *

As soon as they were all together, Aisha, Kim, and the trio headed out on their mission. Tyler was thrilled to be allowed to go on a mission with the other rangers and possibly being allowed to try is new powers out, and TJ…well, he would have loved to stay behind with Mei…but he knew that his mom would need him in case…well, incase something happened to her. Even though his dad was back in the picture he still felt protective of his mom.

And so it was that they all arrived to the little cabin near to the ski patrol station.

Kim felt a little nervous about just walking up to a stranger's door and knocking on it…but with a deep breath she did it anyway.

When the door opened a small boy was looking up at them.

"Hello. What's up?"

Kim smiled at him. Hey there. "I'm Kimberly Oliver and I wondered if I could speak to your mom?"

The boy looked them over for a mintue…then shrugged his shoulders. Yeah. I'll go get her."

Kim exhaled softly and shared a look with Aisha and then with the kids.

A minute later, a young woman with reddish brown hair was looking out at them.

"Hi…can I help you?"

Kim took a deep breath.

"Actually we came to help you…and your son."

Amelia looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Kimberly took a deep breath.

"Is it okay if we came inside? It's kind of cold out here."

Amelia looked them over…they didn't seem dangerous…one pregnant woman and a her friend…and three children.

She smiled at them and stepped back. "Sure. Come on in."

Aiden was sitting in the arm chair watching Frosty The Snow Man on the TV and eating some cereal.

TJ helped his mom sit on the couch. And then Amelia was talking.

Kim smiled at her. "I know that this gonna be hard to believe but we're here because of the letter your son wrote to Santa Clause."

The mention of Santa Clause caught her son's attention and soon he was sitting next to his mom.

Kim smiled at him and pulled out the letter that she had in her coat pocket. She looked at her son. "Your name's Aiden right? Is this the letter you sent off?" she asked handing it over to the small boy.

Aiden took it and looked it over.

"Yes Ma'am…how did you get it?"

Kim smiled at him again. "We're good friends of the Clauses' And it so happens that Mrs. Clause came to us a few days ago and asked us for help. She told us where you lived and who your father is."

Amelia looked skeptical. "Wait…how do you know them? I am really lost here."

But Aiden wasn't.

"You know Santa?"

Aisha grinned at him. Yep. We saved him and his elves a few years ago. Their workshop was being held hostage by some evil monsters."

"Ok. Now I know your joking. The next thing you're gonna say is that you know the Power Rangers."

Terra shrugged. "Yeah. Our Parents were power rangers."

The boy's eye's got as big as saucers. "No Way." He looked at Kimberly. "You mean that you're a power ranger?"

Kim sighed. "Yes and so was Aisha…and my husband and most of our friends were rangers at some point.

Amelia was laughing at them. "This is too crazy. There is no way."

Aisha took charge then,

"I know this sounds crazy…so I guess we will have to offer proof. Do you remember seeing those big black birds that liked to show up in the park?"

Amelia nodded. She had seen them once in a while or heard about them in the news.

"Yeah. And then the ninja's would show up to fight them off."

"Right. Well that was me and our friends. But since your skeptical I will have to show you."

Aisha locked the door and then went through the motions.

"YELLOW NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

Amealia stared at her in wonder. As the Ninjetti ranger powered down again. Having seen the Yellow Ninja in person all doubts faded away.

So, It's all true then. She shaid as the ninja powered down and took her place behind the couch.

"And you can do that too?" she asked looking at kim again.

Kimberly nodded. "I could…if I wasn't pregnant."

Amelia nodded. That made sense to her of course.

_But back to the issue at hand._

"So, Mrs. Clause sent you to help us."

Kim nodded. "Yes. We know who the father is and we can tell you that he is here at this resort."

Amelia nodded again. "He is…um who is he? After the accident I had no memory of him…all I was told is that I was the sole survivor of the accident….and that I was pregnant.

I don't remember anything before that…even conceiving my son.

"Amnesia. That explains everything." Kim siad in a soft voice.

The young mother nodded.

"But you said you know who he is."

Kim nodded. "I do. He's my brother in law…David Trueheart. And he misses you."

Amelia was silent. "David Trueheart. That name rings a bell. I feel like I should know him."

TJ nodded. "Yeah. And you saw him on the mountain…when Tyler got hurt yesterday."

The young woman looked at him. "I thought you were familiar. And that man you were with. That was him?"

Tyler nodded. "Yep. That was our uncle David."

Amelia was thoughtful. "He did seem familiar to me…though I wasn't sure…there was something about him…"

She looked at them again.

"And he's here at the resort?"

They all nodded.

Kim smiled. He'll be at the wedding reception tonight…and the bride, Tanya Sloan has extended an invitation to the reception tonight to you and Aiden. Will you come?"

Amelia looked unsure. "I wish I could remember him."

Kim took her hand in hers and smiled at her. "What if we could make the amnesia go away?"

Tyler grinned at his friends…maybe he would get to help out…anything to test his new powers.

* * *

Tommy had been quietly sitting in the front room with his brother david. It felt strange to him sitting there with his brother knowing that his life was about to change…and for the better.

His darling wife was out in the snow with Aisha and the trio…making sure of it.

It was times like this that he was reminded him of one of the things that he loved about her.

Her fierce determination to not let difficulties stop her…he knew that if anyone could make this miracle happen it was his beautiful crane.

* * *

Tanya sat on her bed as Kat finished her hair. In her hand was a little note from her beloved groom that had been snuck to her by her son.

It read:

_**Tanya,**_

_**I am going nuts from missing you…but I can't wait to make you mine…to stand up in front of everybody and tell them all how much I love you.**_

_**I'll be waiting for you at the alter.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Adam.**_

_**P.S. I also can't wait to sneak away with you to the cabin…to spend our first night as man and wife.**_

Tanya smiled at the note.

_It wouldn't be long now._

* * *

**Up Next...the wedding...and a reunion....**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. The Wedding

**Here it is at last! **

**We decided that this will be a double shot...the reception and the reunion will be in the next chapter. We wanted this chapter to be completely about Adam and Tanya.**

**You all know by now what we own and what we don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was time.

The room rented out for the wedding was all decked out…there could be no doubt…it was a Christmas wedding.

At the front of the hall there was a giant Christmas tree…all decked out in yellow lights and ribbons. At the top was a gleaming yellow star.

All around the room soft ivory candles flickered in their candle stands.

At the entrance of the room…behind the closed doors…the bridal party waited.

Tanya was on her dad's arm and they stood waiting behind the others…waiting for the moment.

It was a beautiful Ivory white off the shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline and a chapel train. The gown was embellished with tiny crystals, glass beads and sequins.

Her lacy veil was one part of the wedding tradition…Kimberly had worn it to her wedding…it was the 'something borrowed.' and it looked beautiful now draped over her head.

Around her neck was a very old necklace…an old silver heart shaped locket…her grandmother had worn it…and her mother had worn it…and now she wore it. 'It was the something old.'

The something blue was her wedding garter…that some lucky single guy would own by the end of the night.

And the 'something new'.…well, that was something only Adam would know about.

Ahead of them at the front of the line Terra. She wore a dress similar to the bride…but it had a sash around the middle. A green sash that was one part of it the Tanya didn't mind…her colors were yellow and green. So, it fit in with the wedding.

On her arm was a basket with yellow rose petals all ready to be strewn for the bride.

Behind her, was Kat the bride's matron of honor. Even pregnant, Kat looked very beautiful. When she had first been chosen, she was very nervous…unsure of how she would look…a pregnant bride's matron of honor…but Tanya had insisted on it. And Kat knew better then to go against a yellow ranger.

Behind her was Aisha, looking very beautiful. When Tanya began choosing her bridal party…she had wanted another yellow ranger…and so Aisha was chosen…and of course, Billy had been worried about his wife standing up that long…and had felt a lot better when Aisha had assured him that she would be up there with her incase something happened to Katherine.

The doors had opened.

* * *

Adam stood in his basic tuxedo and green tie. He was so eagerly awaiting his bride…just one night had been enough torture for him…he wanted so badly to see her…he kept shifting his feet every few minutes.

Next to him Rocky was chuckling. His best man and best friend was there for him…and chuckling. He put a comforting hand on his Adam's shoulder. "Breathe Adam…I can't have you fainting now."

Adam turned his head.

"Easy for you to say…I haven't seen Tanya in 24 hours." he whispered back.

Tommy chuckled next to them. "Rocky, until you marry…you won't understand. I felt the same way as Adam is now."

Adam shot his groomsman a grateful look and turned his eyes back to the door…waiting for his bride.

They had already watched as TJ and Tyler ushered everyone to their seats…a job that had been all to easy for them…and Adam was glad that they were so disciplined…they were perfect gentleman and they now stood at their posts…ready to open the doors for the bridal party.

All the guests were now seated.

On queue Tyler and TJ opened the doors of the room.

Adam tensed up slightly as the soft chords of music floated into the room.

Tommy watched with pride as his not so little girl walked gracefully down the isle throwing soft yellow rose petals in her wake and then walked to her spot.

She really was a pretty girl as evidenced as he saw Tyler staring after her. _Yep…he was hooked._

Adam was doing his best to calm his nerves…as the rest of the bridal party made it's way up the front.

And then…came the first notes of the wedding march.

Adam held his breath…willing himself to calm down.

There she was…his beautiful woman…bride…and soon to be wife.

He knew at that moment that a big grin was spreading across his face as she walked slowly towards him.

She was so gorgeous…and she was glowing…and he smiled even wider when he saw her grin…a grin that no doubt matched his own.

She was getting closer…and then she was standing in front of him.

The minister had stepped forward.

Dear friends, and family, we have come here today to celebrate with Adam Park and Tanya Sloan as they join their hearts together in holy matrimony.

He turned to Mr. Sloan. "Who gives this woman?"

He cleared his throat. "Her mother and I."

He kissed her cheek and then gently placed her hands in Adam's, and then sat down next to his wife.

Adam grinned at her and gently squeezed her hands and she squeezed back as the minister began to speak again.

As they stared into each other's eyes…everything fell away…blending into the background…

"Today this couple had decided to say their own vows."

Adam startled slightly as he heard his queue.

"Adam? Would you like to go first?"

"Yes."

He stared in to Tanya's eyes…he had been so scared that he would forget what he had written…but now…it seemed to flow out effortlessly.

"Tanya. I thought you were beautiful the moment I saw you...and as I watched you faced tough odds I became more amazed with how brave and confident you became...and when it was over I realized how much I loved you...and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you....we been through so much together that I can't imagine being with anyone else. from this day forward I promise to love and cherish you, be there for you during highs and lows......care for you when you sick....celebrate with you when you are happy....console you when you are upset....and to be by your side for all eternity."

Tanya's eyes were watery and she swallowed and began.

"Adam, the first time I met you...I thought you were the most handsome guy on earth. Your quiet strength and determination gave me the courage to do what had to be done when the odds were stacked against us. You were a shoulder to cry on...and you were there to hold me when I needed it most. And that's why I love you. From this day forward I promise to love you and honor you, to stand with you in the worst of times and the best of times, and to be by your side for all eternity."

The minister's voice woke them from their thoughts.

"Do, you have the rings?"

Adam and Tanya nodded as the rings were handed to them.

Adam took the ring and slid it half way on her finger and then he smiled at her.

"Adam, repeat after me."

With this ring, as a token of my love and affection…I thee wed."

Adam took a deep breath. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection...I thee wed." He slid it on the rest of the way.

"Tanya, please repeat after me."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection...I thee wed."

She slid the ring on his finger. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection...I thee wed."

She grinned at him radiantly

"You have all heard these two make their vows...what God has united may no one tear apart...therefore, by the authority given to me by God and the state of California I declare these two man and wife...Adam...you may kiss your bride."

Adam grinned at her and slowly lifted her veil. Taking her in his arms he pressed his lips to his bride's kissing her passionately.

And Tanya kissed him back with as much passion as he showed her.

The kiss seemed to go on for a couple for a long time…not that the couple noticed…at least not till they heard the minister cough silently.

Adam broke the kiss blushing and noticed that Tanya was doing the same.

"It is now my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park. Go forth in peace and joy."

Adam smiled at her and picked her up to everyone's surprise.

Tanya gasped in surprise and held on to him tightly as he carried her down the isle.

From somewhere they heard Kim burst out laughing.

The priest arched an eyebrow and chuckled softly as the wedding parties followed slightly surprised.

Tanya was holding on to her new husband for dear life.

"Adam...where are we going?"

"To the reception."

"Yeah...okay...just don't drop me ok?"

Adam chuckled and playfully dropped her a little.

Tanya gasped "If you want any tonight you won't try that again." she playfully threatened whispering in his ear.

"I'd never hurt you baby, you're everything to me."

Tanya grinned and kissed him softly as he carried her to reception hall.

* * *

**What did you all think?**

**I thought it was a lovely ceremony**

**For the record...Adam's vows were written totally by fanficrulez. **

**And tanya's vows were written by me!**

**we both hope you like it!**

**Up next...the reception...and the reunion....**


	11. Masterpiece

It didn't take long for the reception to begin. Adam looked around the hall…and saw someone was missing.

He leaned over to his brand new wife. "Tanya, did you see where Kimberly went?"

Tommy sat down next to them. "Kimberly had a little mission to complete…before the dancing begins…she took the girls with her."

He looked at his groomsman. "Am I missing something?"

Tommy looked at him. I suppose it's safe now…the girls had a mission to complete for Mrs. Clause…a private mission."

Adam looked at Tanya. "Did you know anything about this?"

Tanya smiled. "Yeah…but not till the bachelorette party." She kissed him softly. "I promise…it's a good thing. Someone will get their dream tonight."

Adam looked at Tommy. "Who?"

* * *

Amelia fidgeted in front of the mirror. The girls had just arrived and brought with them a formal dress and a suit for her son.

She didn't recognize a couple of them…at first.

Kim she knew…but the other three…she had no idea who they were…until…one of them…Ashley dropped the hair brush and then…pointed at it…and it floated up to her grip.

She looked at the other girls closely. "You guys are space rangers?"

Two of them nodded. "I was the yellow space ranger…and she was the pink space ranger."

"And you? She asked the blonde girl…that was just starting to show.

The blonde girl looked up. "I was the pink galaxy ranger after the first galaxy ranger died. I came back after the mission was over."

Aiden looked up as Kimberly helped him into his suit. "Is daddy gonna be there tonight?"

Kim chuckled. "Yes. But he doesn't know about you two yet…my husband…your uncle Tommy is going to work on him during the reception…"

Aidan looked at him cocking his head to the side. "I have an uncle?"

Kim chuckled as she clipped his tie on. "Yes. You have me for an aunt now…and you'll have more aunts and uncles…and cousins. You're getting a whole new family for Christmas."

His eyes got wider. "Santa is bringing me a whole family!"

Kim giggled at his enthusiasm.

"You better believe it."

Amy was listening to the conversation…this was all unbelievable…she never expected all this to happen to her…not only was her lost lover coming back to her…but she was getting a whole family…it was so unreal to her.

"What if David doesn't like me?"

Kim stopped what she was doing and approached Amelia.

David loves you…he was so heart broken when he thought you were dead. Seeing you alive after mourning you will be a bit of a shock…but once he moves passed that. It won't take long for you to be back where you left off." She sighed. "He loves you so much."

* * *

Back at the wedding, the food was being served to them.

Tommy looked around searching for his wife. Then his eyes settled on his brother…the twins were doing a good job keeping him occupied…and no doubt talking his ear off.

Adam and Tanya kissed again enjoying themselves. And then the music started up.

The DJ…Zack was already going…

"And now it's time to get down. So, I would like to see the new Mr. And Mrs. Park out on the dance floor sharing their first dance as husband and wife."

Tanya giggled as Adam led her to the dance floor.

He held her close as everyone made their way to the edge of the dance floor.

The music started up and the lights dimmed.

**A simple touch of your hand,**

**And everything is right. **

**The gentle way you look at me, **

**When we kiss goodnight. **

**You've given me the freedom no other love has known**

**And now I thank you girl **

**thank you girl **

**The countless ways you've touched my heart **

**Is more than I can say **

**The beauty that you've shown to me takes my breath away**

**A picture perfect painting, that's what our love is **

**And yes I need you so, **

**and now I know**

The door opened and Kimberly looked around for her daughter. Terra sensed her mother and looked her way.

Seeing her mother, she sent a message to her brother.

**ooooh **

**I've found a masterpiece in you**

**a work of art it's true**

**And I treasure you my love**

**ooooh **

**I've found a masterpiece in you**

**a work of art it's true **

**And I treasure you **

TJ nodded and then tugged on his dad's hand. When Tommy looked down at him. He jerked his head in the direction of the door. Favoring his son with a smile, he walked over to David who was sitting by himself at a table in the corner.

**Sometimes I wonder what I'd be **

**Had I not found you **

**A lost and lonely soul **

**this world could show me nothing new **

**But now my life's a canvas painted with your love **

**And it will always be **

**And now I see **

Tommy sat down capturing his brothers attention as Kim led her little party over to the other side of the room.

**The gentle walks together **

**Through time will never pass **

**This fairy tale we shared is real inside our hearts**

**let it be forever never let it end **

**this promise I can make **

**Heaven is ours to take **

Adam smiled at his wife whom he held in his arms…resting her head against his shoulder. They could not have done any better choosing the song.

**ooooh **

**I've found a masterpiece in you**

**a work of art it's true **

**And I treasure you my love **

**ooooh**

**I've found a masterpiece in you**

**a work of art it's true**

**And I treasure you**

**When I'm lost and insecure**

**you build me up and make me sure **

**that everything will be alright **

**My love **

**ooooh**

**I've found a masterpiece in you**

**a work of art it's true **

**And I treasure you my love **

**ooooh**

**I've found a masterpiece in you**

**a work of art it's true **

**And I treasure you**

**This fairy tale we're sharing is real inside our hearts**

**Let it be forever **

**never let it end**

**I've found a masterpiece **

**in you a work of art it's true **

**And I treasure you my love**

**ooooh **

**I've found a masterpiece in you **

**a work of art it's true **

**And I treasure you **

As the song ended TJ walked over to his dad and sat down.

"She's here."

David looked confused. "Who?"

"Some one you want to meet."

"Tommy...don't play with me...who could i possibly want to see."

"Go find out."

"Tommy...who is it?"

"Go find out David… Please?" He added at his brother's suddenly skeptical look.

"Go on Uncle David." TJ said…you really want to meet her."

He looked between his brother and nephew in shock. "Why do I get the feeling I'm in for a shock?"

I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Tommy said smiling at him. "Just go already!"

"Um...okay."

David got up and walked forward…and froze once he saw Amy. She wasn't looking at him…but she was there…in the flesh.

"Impossible." he breathed softly.

Tommy was right behind him. "Go speak to her." he urged.

"Tommy...this...this isn't possible...she's dead.."

No…she didn't…she survived....but..…"

David turned on his brother looking furious. "And how do you know this? The police said there were no survivors!"

Do you remember when we fought to save Santa."

"Yeah....you were talking about it the other night."

"Mrs. Clause came to Kim and the girls."

David looked at him skepticly. "Ok."

"She gave them this." Tommy handed him the letter

He watched David as he read it with his lips moving slowly.

David looked at Tommy. "Who's Aiden?"

"Your son."

David's eyes widened. "My son....I have…" His words trailed off as he fainted.

Tommy bit back the chuckle as he knelt by his brother's side. A second later TJ was there also.

Tommy watched in amusement as TJ took charge of the situation.

The little green Ninjetti gently tapped his uncle's face.

"Uncle David...you gotta wake up...Amy's waiting for you! When there was no response TJ shook his uncle harder. "Come on! now's not the time to faint!"

David groaned. " Wh-what's going on?"

TJ rolled his eyes. "You fainted Uncle David...not very brave...you gotta get up!"

David opened his eyes. "why?"

TJ sighed. "Grownups! He continued getting into his uncle's face.

"Look Uncle David...Amelia's alive...and she has a son...Aiden...and she's here...that's why you gotta get up."

When he saw his uncle getting angry again. He added, "Before you get mad...we just found out about her...she got hit in the head...and she had amnesia...that's why she didn't come looking for you."

David looked shocked. "Amnesia?"

TJ sat back on his knees. "Yeah...that accident she was in...she was the only survivor...and she was carrying a baby...your son...and Mrs. Clause had mom, and all the girl rangers look for her...remember that lady that came to us after Tyler's accident? That was her."

David looked stunned. "Wow…after all these years."

TJ wasn't about to stop. "I know...it's shocking...but mom and the girls brought her here to meet you so you can live happily ever after...if you would just get up already!"

"Ok...ok." He said accepting the help from his brother. He looked down at his nephew. "Can I talk to your dad first?"

TJ looked skeptically at his uncle. "Are you gonna faint again?"

David looked at Tommy and then at his nephew. "I'll leave that to your mom."

TJ rolled his eye's again. "Ok...well, I'm gonna find Mei." And then he ran off in search of the little Asian girl that might or might not be his girlfriend.

Tommy turned back to his brother raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

David looked overwhelmed. "What am I gonna say?"

"I have no idea...but maybe you should let her make the first move. Kim said she healed her of her amnesia...that was the only way she would come to the party just take it slow."

With unsure and slow steps he walked up to her.

"Amy?"

He watched as her eyes widened.

"D...David?"

"Yeah it's me. How are you?"

Amy looked a little unsteady on her feet and Terra and Tyler were there in an instant to keep her from fainting. I… I don't know what to say...it's like I've been dreaming and then waking up…"

She started tearing up and then rushed into his arms. He was surprised but couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her.

I can't believe it...I'm so sorry I didn't come back to you."

David kissed her head gently. "Can we talk in private?"

Amy turned to look at Kim who was being held gently in her husband's arms.

"Um...is Aiden okay?"

Kim smiled at her. "Yeah...he's with the Kat and Trini."

Amy turned back to her lost lover. "Ok then...I'll go with you."

David smiled and led her to the hall way and sat down on a couch.

He wasn't sure what to say to her…but Amy was the first to speak up. "I don't know what to say...I...I felt all this time as if something was missing...then I woke up and was told I was pregnant...I didn't even remember getting that way...David. Oh God… I missed you so much!"

David held her close hardly believing that he was holding on to his desert flower.

He stroked her hair softly…and felt her crying into his shirt. He looked down at her in concern.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up at him…her eyes a little red from crying. "I don't even know what to say. There's so much you've missed!"

"I know I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too... I...I love you."

David teared up hearing those words. I love you too...my desert flower."

Amy broke down when she heard his pet name for her.

For several minutes they held on to each other crying softly.

* * *

Back at he wedding, the dance was in full swing…and Rocky was swinging right along with it…even though he had best man duties…he wanted to be with Aisha…especially with the song that was coming on. As he walked up to her he saw that her back was turned. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as the spoken words came up…he whispered in her ear.

"_Como puede ese olvidar?_

(How could it be true?)

As the song started, he drew her out onto the dance floor.

**Last night I dreamt of San Pedro**

**Just like I'd nevergone, **

**I knew the song**

**A young girl with eyes like the desert**

**It all seems like ****yesterday,**

**not far away**

**Tropical the island breeze**

**All of nature wild and free**

**This is where I long to be**

**La isla bonita**

**And when the samba ****played**

**The sun would set so high**

**Ring through my ears **

**and sting my eyes**

**Your Spanish lullaby**

**I fell in love with San Pedro**

**Warm wind carried on the sea,**

**he called to me**

Aisha felt her heart beat faster as she danced with him…weather it was the song or the music she felt herself being swept along with the music…and the man that was holding her. Especcially when he leaning into her ear…whispering the next part in her ear.

**Te dijo te amo**

**I prayed that the days would last**

**They went so fast**

**He told you, **

**Tropical the island breeze**

**All of nature wild and free**

**This is where I long to be**

**La isla bonita**

**And when the samba played**

**The sun would set so high**

**Ring through my ears **

**and sting my eyes**

**Your Spanish lullaby**

Across the room all the other couples were dancing around them…including TJ and Mei. He had no idea what the lyrics meant…but he liked the beat…and so did his sister and her boyfriend.

**I want to be where the**

**sun warms the sky**

**When it's time for siesta **

**you can watch them go by**

**Beautiful faces,**

**no cares in this world**

**Where a girl loves a boy,**

**and a boy loves a girl**

**Last night I dreamt of San Pedro**

**It all seems like yesterday, **

**not far away**

**Tropical the island breeze**

**All of nature wild and free**

**This is where I long to be**

**La isla bonita**

**And when the samba played**

**The sun would set so high**

**Ring through my ears **

**and sting my eyes**

**Your Spanish lullaby**

Rocky was enjoying himself as they danced to the music...and he loved having Aisha in his arms after all his time keeping his feelings in check.

**Tropical the island breeze**

**All of nature wild and free**

**This is where I long to be**

**La isla bonita**

**And when the samba played**

**The sun would set so high**

**Ring through my ears **

**and sting my eyes**

**Your Spanish lullaby**

**La la la la la la la**

**Te dijo te amo**

**(He told you, "I love you")**

**La la la la la la la**

**El dijo que te ama**

**(He said he loves you)**

As Rocky whispered these last parts in her ear Aisha pulled him close kissing him softly there…in front of everyone…and with out shame.

Adam and Tanya smiled at him from where they danced. "They look good together." Tanya said as he held her in his arms. Adam had no response…this being the first time he saw them kissing.

_Had he missed that much?_

* * *

David was speechless as Amy finished telling him all about her life…with her son.

He blew out a breath. "I can't believe I have a son."

Amy sighed. "Listening to him talking to kim earlier…he was so sure that Santa would grant his request…he didn't even question it."

He hadn't even met his son and he was already amazed by his son.

"Can I meet him?"

Amelia smiled at him. "Yes…he's been talking none stop about wanting to meet you. I'm surprised that he hasn't given Trini and Kat the slip yet.

He can be sneaky when he wants to be.

David chuckled as got to his feet helping her up as well….and then she did something he wasn't really expecting.

She looked into his eyes and then kissed him. It was a gentle kiss…not begging him for anything…just a kiss that told him how much he loved her.

She pulled away much to quickly and then smiled at him leading the way back to the reception.

With a smile on his face…he followed her.

Aiden was sitting on a chair listening very intently to the ranger stories from trini and kat. As he waited for his mom and brand new dad to come back from talking…he didn't know why he had to wait so long… after all wasn't he the one who asked for the dad in the first place?

They sure acted funny…and here they were now.

He smiled up at them…they did look really happy. He watches as his new dad slowly knelt in front of him.

"Hey Aiden. I heard you were wanting to meet me. My name is David…but you can call me dad…if you want to."

Aiden looked him over…he did have the same color eyes and hair…as him…and he was looking at him…lovingly.

Just like a dad…Santa had come through for him!

Aiden got off his chair…and then ran into his arms. David was knocked over on his back by the force of his son's jump…but he welcomed it none the less.

Trini and Kat and Amelia had tears in their eyes as they watched David wrap his arms around his son and hug him tightly.

When they recovered…Kat said. "You know…why don't you guys come stay with us at the condo…we have plenty of room."

"Amelia looked at the father and son on the floor then back at the two ladies. I would like that. Thank you."

Trini put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're a part of our family now. And a family should spend Christmas together."

Just then there was a voice on the MIC.

"All right everyone, its time for the tossing of the garter and the bouquet. So we need all the single people to stand in line!"

They all went back on to the dance floor and saw Adam lead Tanya to a chair that had been set out for her.

Adam was grinning as she sat down…and then, to everyone's surprise he buried his head underneath her skirt.

"Hey!" cried out Tommy. "There're kids in here!"

Tanya giggled as she felt his soft fingers caressing her and then his warm breath on her thighs as he gently took the garter in his mouth and gently pulled it down her leg." when he pulled it off he fixed her skirt back in place and then stood up with his eye's sparkling mischievously and winked at her.

Tanya was giggling at him…wandering if that would be a preview of their honey moon.

Adam turned around to face the single guys. Noticing that Rocky was standing in front…but he said nothing about it.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled back.

Adam stretched it back like it was a rubber band and made to let go…but then stopped.

He grinned wider as the guys groaned at his teasing.

Then, with out warning he tossed it in the air and Rocky dove to catch it.

He was successful.

Tanya giggled as he marched over to Aisha and led her to a chair where he slid it up her leg. He whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush.

Rocky turned to see every one staring at him.

"Hey! The show's over!" he said as he helped her up and led her over to wear the single ladies stood.

"So, who's ready for me to toss the bouquet?" she asked.

Aisha yelled with the other girls. "We are! Toss it already!"

Tanya grinned and then turned around and tossed it over her shoulder and Aisha dove for it…catching it before she hit the ground.

She blushed again as she got up and walked over to Rocky and then whispered something in his ear that made him grin and then kiss her softly.

But then as it happened. The cell phone on his belt went off and regrettably, he had to break the kiss and answer it.

"Hello? Rocky De Santos. Yes…thank you."

"Rocky? Who was that?" Adam asked walking towards them with Tanya on his arm.

Rocky smiled. "My wedding gift to you guys. A sleigh is waiting for you. It will give you a short ride to your honey moon cabin."

Adam grinned as Tanya hugged Rocky. "Thank you…that was really sweet!"

"Well, I'm happy for you guys…see you both Christmas Morning. I'll take care of the wedding guests and everything."

Adam hugged Rocky…in a very manly way.

"Thank you Rocky…you're the best friend ever."

Rocky shrugged. "Just bring her back in one piece."

Adam grinned as his son came up to them. He hugged his dad...and then his mom.

"See you on Christmas morning."

Adam chuckled. "We'll be there bright and early okay?"

Then with one more hug he and Tanya exited the hall among cheers and well wishes to a very handsome sleigh drawn by two white horses.

It was a shorter drive then they expected…but soon they were at the cabin.

Adam got out of the sleigh and then picked up his brand new wife in his arms and then carried her to the cabin and unlocked the door. And then picked her up again carrying her across the threshold.

It was a cozy little place…there was already a roaring fire in the fire place...and right there in the middle of the living room was a very big red bean bag…or that's what it looked like. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a giant cushion…it did look very out of place…until he saw the label.

It was a lounger from the Liberator series of bedroom adventure gear.

He grinned as he picked up the note…in very familiar hand writing.

_Dear Adam and Tanya, _

_Trini and I got this for your wedding present. _

_I'm sure from the tag you get the idea of what this lounger is for._

_I got trini pregnant while using a lounger just like it!_

_Good Luck,_

_Jason and Trini_

Adam groaned…he had no doubt now what the lounger was for.

Still….it looked very comfy…it was worth a shot.

He turned to his new wife and kissed her heatedly.

They would definitely have a very enjoyable honey moon.

* * *

**Just for the record...all of adam's actions burying his head undernieth tanya's skirt was fanficrulez idea...and it was hillarious!**

**for the legalities, the first song used was Masterpiece as sung by Atlantic Starr. And the other one is La Isla Bonita as sung by Madonna.**

**Now, with that out of the way, how did you like this little chapter?**

**Just a note:**

**for those of you who haven't read it..."A tub of hot strong love" was written as a side story and goes with this installment of the BTA series. We hope you would read it it's only got two reviews.**

**Could you stop by and show it some love?**

**What did you think of the reception/reunion? please let us know what your favorite part is.**


	12. Young Love and comedy

**Greetings!**

**We're back with new chapter that we hope you'll all enjoy. This one is for all you Rocky/Aisha fans! **

**Alas this story is winding down slowy. Its not over yet...but fanficrulez and I are eager to bring in the next installment of this series!**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night when Rocky and Aisha walked through the door of the condo. All was dark...except for the glowing Christmas tree in the living room. It looked so beautiful…especially with a small fire going in the fireplace.

Rocky's heart was so full as he walked down the stairs to the basement where the other unmarried people spent the night…and the kids. He looked around the room,

Zack was already passed out and snoring softly, across the room in the bunk beds were the twins, Tyler and little Aiden.

The beds usually occupied by Justin and Alex were empty…but that wasn't too odd. The brainy love birds seemed to enjoy being out late at night…and though they were there for the wedding and everything…they deemed to enjoy spending their time alone together.

No one really minded that much.

As he got to the bottom stair he turned around to see Aisha right behind him…and smiling he scooped Aisha up in his arms and carried her to her bed…before setting her gently on her feet and then kissing her softly.

When he pulled away he smiled at her and then turned away to get himself ready for bed.

Aisha stared after him. She couldn't believe how fast she'd fallen for him. He'd started out as her best friend way back in first grade…then they had spent their time together as ninja's and then as rangers. And now, they were…in love.

She smiled softly at him and then hurried to the bathroom to change into her pajama's.

Rocky watched her go. He was having a really hard time at the moment just kissing her…when he wanted so much more…but yet, he knew that this was not the time for him….for them to take such a big step.

This relationship they shared…was so new…and beautiful…amazing…and the last thing he wanted was to mess it up.

Sure their would be time for that later…but not now. Love like they shared was a precious thing to him. And he wanted to experience and share every part of it with the woman he loved…before taking the final step and giving himself to her…and her to him.

He perked up when the bathroom door opened and she came back out in a pair of soft blue pajama bottoms with a white tank top.

It was already beginning.

He watched her walk to her bed and lay down and then she turned over to face him.

"Good night Ape boy."

"Good night Teddy Bear."

Aisha laughed softly. "Is that my new nickname?"

Rocky chuckled in the dark. "Yeah, it fits you."

Aisha smiled back at him and then closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The red Ninjetti watched her sleep for several minutes…and then saw her shiver. He frowned

"Are you cold?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, it's a little drafty down here."

He was smiling softly at her. "You're welcome to join me."

"You sure that cots big enough?"

"I'm not sure…we could try it…or there may be a free room upstairs with a bigger bed in it."

Aisha bit her lip suddenly shy. "Yeah, I know that Amy and David are sharing a room…and Trini and Jason have moved into the room on the second floor and Tommy and Kim have gotten their own cabin…there should be a free room up on the second floor."

All through her mini speech Rocky noticed her shyness. "Aisha?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Aisha was nibbling her lip. "Its just....um...I've never shared a bed with a guy before.…"

Rocky smiled. "I promise to be a good ape…I won't do anything inappropriate." he chuckled softly. "We apes are very warm blooded 'ya know."

Aisha couldn't help but giggle. "It's not that....I've wondered what it would be like to share a bed with you." she admitted before blushing softly at what she'd just said.

Rocky smiled softly thinking she never looked cuter then when she was blushing...especially now as she was looking down at her lap. "Yeah...its not really appropriate....and...it may take a while for me to get used to it."

"That's ok...there's no rush…um…how about the couch in the living room?"

Aisha looked at him smiling. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Rocky grinned at her as he got up tossing his blue blanket over his shoulder and walked over to Aisha's bed helping her to her feet. He waited as she wrapped her yellow blanket around her and then scooped her up once again.

"Hold on tight."

Aisha complied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You sure I'm not too heavy?"

Rocky grinned widely at her. "We apes are incredibly strong…you aren't too heavy for me."

Aisha giggled softly and kissed him. "I love you ape boy." Rocky laughed softly and kissed her back and then carried her back up the stairs.

As they entered the living room they heard what sounded like a soft tapping coming from the master bedroom.

The yellow Ninjetti blushed and started giggling when she realized what she was hearing. "I thought that bedroom was sound proof?" Rocky busted out laughing and almost dropped his girlfriend.

"I guess those brochures were lying then." she said when she finally caught her breath.

Rocky was smirking as he carried her to the couch and gently set her down on her feet again and then sat down with her on the couch facing the slowly burning fire and watched several minutes as the logs quickly became embers.

Aisha shivered again and Rocky noticed. "Stay here…I'll be right back." he kissed her softly and then got up and walked to the fire throwing another log on…stoking the flames and then walked to the kitchen.

The yellow Ninjetti wrapped her blanket tighter around her…hardly believing that the goofy guy she'd known almost her whole life had suddenly changed and had turned into such a sweet guy…

Several minutes later Rocky walked back in with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Aisha smiled at him and propped herself up against the cushions of the couch and tucked her feet under her.

"That's smells wonderful."

Rocky just smiled at her as he handed over one of the mugs and sat down next to her pulling his own blanket around him. And then he was watching her as she sipped the hot drink slowly and gazed at him over the rim.

He smiled back at her as he sipped his own drink.

"Thank you Rocky."

He just smiled softly at her and took another sip. "Your welcome Aisha."

They sat in silence for a while just gazing at each other and then Aisha gazed at the Christmas tree that was glowing softly in the darkness adding its warm glow along with the fireplace.

"It's beautiful."

Rocky smiled softly as he set his cup down on the coffee table. "Yes....and you being here is making it better then I ever thought it could be."

Aisha smiled blushing even more as she put her mug down next to his and lay against him. Rocky kissed her on the cheek as he pulled her closer to him wrapping his blanket around the both of them.

"This is the life."

"Yeah." she answered him kissing him again. "This is the kind of Christmas I always wanted to have."

"Me too. Are you warmer now?"

"Now I am."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Aisha spoke again.

"You think Santa will bring you want you want this year?"

Rocky looked at her and kissed her again. "He already has."

Aisha blushed prettily and looked down at her lap again…feeling her heart flutter in her chest at his words.

"You're beautiful."

Aisha was still looking down grinning. "Thank you."

"I mean it."

Aisha bit her lip and slowly looked up at Rocky…locking her eyes with his and leaned closer as he met her gaze…and met her half way as she pressed her lips to his. He was very gentle with her…and then gently he pulled away from her.

He smiled at her again and then leaned in kissing her a little more deeply…which she returned wrapping her arms around him...the kiss got deeper and deeper as she shifted in his lap so she could reach him better.

Rocky's heart was hammering in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist…then he felt her hesitate before she tentively licked his bottom lip…and still being careful, he slowly opened for her.

He loved her so much…and didn't want to go to far before she was ready…so he let her control the kiss as her tongue timidly explored his mouth…tracing the contours of his mouth.

Rocky let her continue and then gently stroked her tongue with his own.

She stopped for a moment and then copied him…stroking back. As they made out Rocky gently rubbed her back in small circles with one hand as Aisha hesitated momentarily and leaned slowly back to the armrests of the couch taking him with her.

Then very slowly, Aisha broke the kiss smiling at him…and panting softly and then her hand was gently stroking his head again smiling softly at him.

He grinned back and leaned in for another kiss but instead of pressing into her lips again he kissed along her jaw line and then down to her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat but she didn't stop him as he continued showing her neck special attention…_wait…he wasn't about to…_

She froze.

Rocky noticed and stopped. "I'll stop if your not ready for this." he said pecking her lips softly.

"No...its okay...I've never gone this far...I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Ok." And then he kissed her neck and then licked a spot and she took a deep breath closing her eyes as Rocky gently took some of her skin in his mouth and slowly bit down so as not to scare her.

Aisha was surprised that it wasn't really unpleasant as she thought even though he was biting her…it was actually…

"Mmmmm." she moaned softly as Rocky sucked very gently on her neck…and then added some pressure to the bite. And then it was over as Rocky released her gently licking the spot and then kissed the spot.

Rocky smiled at her as she panted softly.

He gave her a look of concern but she smiled back again. "I'm sorry...just never had one of those before."

"I've never done before either…did I hurt you?"

"No...it was just...different. I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually."

Rocky smiled and then kissed her again. "I love you."

Aisha smiled back and then yawned. I love you too.

"We can go to sleep now if you want." Rocky said pulling her closer to him gently shifting so that Aisha could lay on top of him. Aisha kissed him again rearranging her blanket so that it covered both of them.

"Good night Rocky."

The red Ninjetti pulled her close again and then gently kissed her lips again.

And then all of the sudden the door burst open to admit a pair of young people who stumbled in the midst of their own kissing session towards the couch.

Rocky sat up still holding Aisha close to him. "Hey! This couch is taken!"

Justin and Alexandra pulled apart from their lip lock in embarrassment. "H..Hi guys…we thought you'd be in bed right now." Justin stuttered as Alex giggled on in embarrassment.

Aisha chuckled. "That's obvious…I hope you guys brought protection with you."

Rocky was laughing with him. "Yeah, no sex until your at least of drinking age!"

Alex spoke up now. "Negative…we're not planning any procreation activities tonight."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Mmmmmhmmmm…sure." then he looked at Aisha again. "You sure you don't want to share the bed upstairs?" he whispered. "I don't think these two are going to sleep much tonight."

Aisha giggled. "Yeah, lets leave these crazy brainiacs alone." Rocky looked at the lovebirds who were once again making out and then led her up the stairs to the empty bedroom and opened the door.

"Ladies first."

Aisha kissed his cheek as she walked passed him and pulled back the covers on the bed before crawling in and covering up. Rocky smiled at her and walked around to the other side of the bed and joined her under the blankets pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

Then Aisha was kissing him again…still going slowly he kissed her back and then gently licked her lips again…and was rewarded when she opened her mouth for him letting him in.

In the darkness of the room he gently ran one head through her hair as he gently explored her mouth again. He felt her shiver and then she was stroking his chest.

That was a warning bell to him and he pulled back breaking the kiss and panting slightly.

Aisha blushed again. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go that far."

Rocky gently stroked her cheek smiling. "It's fine. I enjoyed it." He hurried to reassure her as he saw she was biting her lip. Then why did you stop?"

"I was worried that if I kept going I wouldn't able to control myself."

"Oh." She said blushing lightly. "Yeah…sorry...didn't even think about that."

"It's fine. I love you." he said pulling her close again.

"I love you too." Then she kissed him again and the rested her head on his shoulder.

Then it was quiet again for several minutes…Rocky was starting to think she had fallen asleep. Then in the darkness…

"Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Yeah. I know."

Aisha yawned again smiling. "You know what I wished for this year?"

Rocky kissed her cheek. "What's that?"

Aisha grinned cheekily. "Well, besides a new 2 karat gold necklace...and a pair of diamond earrings. I wished for you to finally notice me." she said giggling softly.

It was a moment before rocky found his breath again.

"Really?"

"Yes… I've loved you forever."

Rocky's heart swelled as he heard those words and before he really know what he was doing he was kissing her passionately again.

Aisha was taken back but a second later she was kissing him back just as passionately. But she couldn't hold back the moan that suddenly escaped her lips.

That stopped rocky cold as he felt him self getting aroused. _"No Rocky! Get a hold of yourself!" _his conscience screamed him. And he obeyed it breaking the kiss softly and he panted as he worked hard to get his body back under his control.

But Aisha was in her own world as she gently kissed down his jaw line and then clamped gently down on his neck sucking the spot.

"Mmmmm Aisha."

In that moment, she felt his hard on and immediately stopped when she realized what was going on…and she instead kissed the spot softly.

Rocky closed his eyes panting willing his arousal to go away.

"I'm sorry Rocky...are you going to be okay?"

"I…I think so." he said as he slowly came back to himself.

Aisha chuckled. "Do you need a moment alone?"

Rocky shook his head as his breathing eased. "I'm okay now."

Her voice was soft…and timid. "One day...I might be able to help you there…"

Rocky kissed her softly. "No rush."

I know that...but I do want to go that far one day...but not tonight."

"I'll wait for you till after marriage."

Rocky froze hardly believing what he'd just said.

Aisha bit her lip...never having thought about that before and got very quiet.

Rocky looked at her…waiting for her reaction.

Aisha smiled at him. "I....I don't know what to say.…"

"Would you want to one day?"

"Yeah....I do...just never really gave it any thought till you said something...what about you...can you wait that long?"

Rocky smiled at her. "For you? Yes."

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes...I do."

Aisha smiled him and kissing him chastely on the lips and then rested her forehead on his shoulder again.

And Rocky returned her chaste kiss. "I love you Aisha."

"I love you Rocky."

There was silence again…but it was a comfortable silence.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep now…"

Rocky stroked her cheek again.

"Sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow…I want to take you snowmobiling."

I have plenty of that…I've got the strength of a bear after all.

"Night teddy bear."

"Night Ape Boy."

* * *

**Do I hear a collective AWWWE for this chapter? I apoligize if Justin was was a bit OOC...but he is a 16 or 17 year old in this chapter...so they're allowed to get a little careless. LOL**

**So, you know the drill by now! Leave those reviews! And please take a moment to visit my other one shot "Clash Of The Rangers" and show it some love!**

**Up next, Christmas Eve!**


	13. Life's Little Moments

**I want to apoligize for the long wait..real life got in the way.**

**This chapter is for all you Ashley/Andros fans! Enjoy!**

**You all know what is ours and what isn't.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

It was 6 o clock in the morning when Andros woke up. Though their bedroom had no windows in it, he knew it was still dark out…his job as the Karovean ambassador to Earth he was used to being up early…taking inspace messages from his home planet…but this morning, he wasn't planning to go anywhere…until his son invaded their bedroom that is.

Tristan was a brave little guy…just the night before, he had finally faced his fears of the space monsters…Andros had wondered how long it would take him to face the space monsters….

*flashback*

_He had just tucked his son in for the night after helping him take a bath. And as he'd tucked the five year old in, he'd noticed the toy replica of his sidearm blaster laying next to his space bear Mokey._

"_Tristan, what's the gun for?" he'd asked with a chuckle. _

_His son had looked at him soberly. "The space mosters…if they come back after you leave, I'll be weady for him….I don't want to be afraid of him no more…I'm a big boy."_

_Andros smothered a chuckle. "Yes you are." This was a change for his son. He'd been scared of the space monsters since he was 2. It was the main reason why Andros avoided having sex with his wife at night…in case their son came looking for them unable to sleep. Which had happened several times…till now...he hoped._

"_Um…could you look for them just in case?" his son asked a moment later._

_Andros chuckled again…then he got an idea…putting a serious look on his face he crouched down by his son's bed._

"_Hey Tristan?"_

"_Yeah dad?"_

"_I forgot my gun will you help me?"_

"_M'kay." he said getting out of his bed holding his gun out defensively walking to his side._

_Andros smiled at his son. "I'll be right behind you."_

_Tristan was all business now as he walked into the closet still holding his gun out in front of him…ready to shoot any space monsters that came at him._

"_Any space mosters here? Show youselfs...or I'll shoot you!"_

_The red space ranger grinned as his son walked further into the closet._

"_I not kidding! I got a gun just like my dad's! I'll blow you head off!"_

_Andros stood back forcing himself not to laugh at his son. "I think you scared them off buddy."_

_Tristan did one more sweep of the closet before nodding and turned back to his dad. "Now the toy box."_

"_Go ahead."_

_Tristan walked to the toy chest and opened the lid pointing the gun into the box. "Any mosters in here? I'm not 'fraid of you anymore....I don't want to see you in here anymore.…"_

_Andros watched him a second longer before getting down on one knee. "I think they are gone buddy."_

"_Good...I scared them off!"_

"_You ready for bed now?" he asked as his son walked to him hugging him tight. "I did it dad! Just like you and mom! those mosters won't be bothering me anymore!"_

_Andros held him tight as he scooped him up in his arms. "Good job! You ready for bed now?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready to seep now...and Mokey's tired too .Tristan said as he carried him to the bed laying him down again and tucking him in. _

"_Love you dad." he said as Andros pulled the covers over him. _

"_I love you too."_

_*end flashback*_

Thanks to his son's courage and that little sidearm Zhane had gotten him for his 5th birthday, Andros had finally gotten to make love to his wife, without fear of his son barging in on them.

_*flashback*_

_He'd walked back in to see his wife fresh out of the shower in nothing but her bathrobe…she'd never looked sexier._

_He grinned looking her over…damn._

"_Your one hot momma." he said getting her attention._

_Ashley looked up smiling at him. "That's a new one." she said walking over to him. "Tristan's asleep?"_

"_It was an observation, Ash. And yes he fell asleep after scaring the monsters away with his space blaster."_

_Ashley kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck and he responded wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss nipping at her bottom lip._

_As Ashley open for him he explored her mouth giving into the mood that was overtaking him as he gently pushed her down on to their bed._

_Finally breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her and pulled at the belt that held her robe on, pushing it from her shoulders…he felt his arrousal grow as he took in the sight of her…she looked so soft…he grinned as he saw the damp spot between her legs. _

_He smiled at her and noticed her darkened gaze as he cupped her intimately…he was certainly enjoy making love to her tonight…he pushed a finger into her gently teasing her…_

_Ahsley bucked her hips at his touch._

"_Mmmm…Andros." she whispered as he smiled at her. _

_"That feel good Ash?"_

_In response she pushed against his fingers…that was answer enough and he added another finger and then another till she was shaking with pleasure._

_And when he crooked his fingers, she came hard…screaming out his name._

_When she came back down he withdrew his fingers and smiled at her._

"_Its been way too long since we did this." she said as he stroked her hip._

_Andros was quiet for a moment as he gazed lovingly at his wife "Look at what it got us, a son I wouldn't trade for the world."_

_Ashley smiled at the thought of their amazing offspring and sat up to gaze at her husband. "He's a brave boy just like you…I love you."_

_Andros was off in his own little world. "I love you too." he said as he absentmindedly stroked her inner thigh._

_Ashley smiled at his dreamy gaze and covered his hand with her own. "I love it when you do that." she said in a soft voice._

_That seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and he squeezed her hand bringing it up to kiss it._

_Ashely looked back at him adoringly and stroked his face gently._

_Andros copied her movements. "You're the universe to me."_

"_Andros...what's on your mind?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You had that dreamy look on your face a second ago."_

_Andros was quiet again._

"_What is it?"_

_Andros hesitated. "Ever thought of having another child?"_

"_Yeah, of course I have."_

"_Would you like to have another?"_

_Ashley bit her lip. "It would be nice....to have a daughter of our own _

"_We were just so busy with killing off that Demetrius guy that I never got around to bringing it up with you." _

"_Well, now that he's gone, would you like to try again?"_

_Ashley smiled and leaned forward kissing him passionately and then shivered feeling him caress her again…touching her everwhere…and then when he crawled on top of her she gently bucked her hips against him and pulled his hair gently out of the ponytail and let it fall around his head. _

"_You're wearing way too many clothes."_

_He could feel his control slipping when he felt her pulling at his waistband. He kissed her hotly at her words then got out of the bed making quick work of his clothes. _

_He wasn't really sure what happened after that…just the hot needy love they made…she had felt so tight and warm..and good…especially when she;d wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper then he could ever remember going…and when he'd exploded inside of her he could just barely remember screaming out her name at the top of his lungs…but it was drowned out by her screams…begging him for more….and that was what caused him to keep taking her…again and again till they were both exhausted…and had collapsed against each other._

_*end flashback*_

Andros could feel himself becomming arroused again as the thought of al the love they had made the night before...it was the most intense love they had ever made, not even their honeymoon had been that good...

"Mmm…Andros?" his wife said stirring gently next to him…just that small movement made him want to take her all over again…but he knew better…his son was liable to wake up any moment…

He grinned softly at his wife and kissed her.

"Morning."

Ashley lifted her head and kissed him back. "Morning."

"Did you sleep good?" If she'd tossed and turned all night, he would have not noticed…in truth, they'd worn each other out…

"Mmmhmmm. I did." and then her lips captured his in a smoldering kiss….one which he gladly returned. His hands wandered south again…touching her intimately….

And then…..

A series of musical beeps sounded through the door.

Andros groaned and lay back on the bed.

Ashley laughed softly and and kissed him again before getting up and throwing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

The beeps beeped again and the red astro ranger groaned again before rushing to make himself decent for whom ever was on the other side of the door.

Sitting back on the bed Andros watched as Ashley went to the door and pressed a button…and there he was…

"Tristan? What are you doing up so early?" Andros asked in surprise.

"It's Christmas Eve day, dad!"

Andros smothered the sigh as his son crawled up on the bed sitting in his lap.

"I know…Santa comes tonight…but couldn't you have waited to tell us that till later?"

Tristan looked down at his lap. "Um…yes."

Andros hugged his son closer. "I'm sorry buddy, I'm not mad at you…I forgot how exciting it is to be a kid. Have you been good this year?"

Tristan nodded and then a moment later his face brightened up again. "Dad, I made Mokey float around my room!"

Andros looked at his wife in surprise before looking at his son again.

"Show me."

Tristan grinned widely before pointing his fingers like his dad had shown him at the communicator on the dresser and a second later it was floating midair.

Not wanting to distract his son he whispered softly in his ear. "Can you make it come over here?"

Ashley watched in amusement as her little boy stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration…and made it float towards them until Andros plucked it out of the air.

A second later she joined her husband in hugging their son.

They stayed like that a few moments later till…

"Ugh…I can't breathe…and um…need to use the bafroom."

Ashley chucked kissing her son on the cheek and then her son scrambled off the bed into their master bathroom and shut the door.

Andros beamed at Ashley with fatherly pride and then leaned forward kissing her…

And then the com came to life.

It was Carlos.

"Andros, there's an incoming message on a coded frequency…it's marked urgent."

"I'm on my way."

Sighing, he got up slipping into his more decent clothing and walked to the bridge.

* * *

Carlos was sitting in the chair next to the main helm when he came in but moved aside when Andros came in.

He looked at the source of the message…it came from the Phantom Cruiser.

The mysterious ranger never contacted anyone these days.

It had to be urgent.

After tapping in his password, a hologram of the Phantom Ranger appeared in front of him.

**_"Andros of KO-35 this is the Phantom Ranger…I am sending this message in hopes that you will pass this on to the terran rangers. A few months ago, I intercepted a strange transmission coming from the lost galaxy. The scientists on Mirinoi have managed to decode it. It comes from a hybrid war lord who goes by the name of Grifforzer. He is the offspring of Goldar and Scorpina. He has sworn vengeance on the rangers of Earth for the death of his father."_**

Andros' breath hitched in his throat.

**_"Please warn the rangers of earth."_**

The hologram ended and Andros slumped in his chair having gone really pale…he barely heard Carlos run out the door.

_The rangers were in big trouble…_

* * *

**Just a brief note before we get a bunch of flames....in the Super Senti series Goldar and Scorpina did have a child...if you really want to see for yourself...send me an emil.**

**Otherwise, w hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**And a free virtual choclate bar to anyone who knows where I got the name for Tristan's teddybear. Here's a hint...80's television.**

**Next up....some more fluff on Christmas Eve day...see you all then!**

**(one more thing....does any one want to make a video trailer for Back To Action?)**


	14. Christmas Eve Day

**Sorry for the wait! I know this seems to be dragging...but it is almost over.**

**It's funny how real life likes to get in the way...**

**Here you go everyone!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

David stroked the back of his desert flower. He never really went to sleep…not really, he'd dozed off a few times but never drifted into dreamland. In the back of his mind he'd worried that he would go to sleep and then wake up to find out the Amy really was dead and that he didn't have a son after all.

And that, he knew, would kill him.

But the morning had come…and she was still wrapped up in his arms. She was so unbelievably beautiful. And the way she slept, snoring softly made her even more so.

It took his breath away..

He smiled when she stirred softly against him but then didn't wake up. David smiled at her as he delicately caressed the vibrant auburn red curls that cascaded around her head.

He had never stopped loving her. Even when he thought he lost her. He never stopped and now, having her living breathing…and snoring body close to him made his heart soar to the highest heights.

He didn't even care that he was waxing sappy again or that he had a stupid love sick grin on his face…

All that mattered was that she was there.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly…

"Dad! Mom! Are you here?" David's head snapped up at the voice of his son calling for him.

He smirked and threw on his shirt over his sweatpants and opened the door leaning out.

"Moooomm!!!! Where are you?

"Mmmm…Aiden? What are you doing up?" he asked walking into the hallway to his son who was still wearing his green and blue pajamas.

Aidan looked at him and got a big grin on his face. "Dad!" he exclaimed running up to him.

David smiled and scooped him up holding him close. "Hey buddy." Tristan hugged his neck and then looked at him worriedly. "Dad, I woke up and couldn't find Mom."

David smiled at him. "Its okay, she's asleep."

"But why? Its Christmas eve morning! She should be up!"

David chuckled. "We were talking last night and stayed up late."

"Oh...okay. Can I see her now?" It was remarkable how the little boy took him at his word. David thought as he closed the door to their room. "How about we let her sleep and make some pancakes?"

Aiden's eyes got really big. "You have pancakes here too? Mom always makes me some...with chocolate chips and stuff!"

The older man chuckled. "Well come on! Let go get some!"

Tristan hugged his neck almost cutting of his air supply. "I love you Dad!

David hugged his son being careful not to hug too hard. "I love you too son." he answered as he carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Santa comes tonight!" Aiden was saying as they endered the kitchen. David set him down as he washed his hands and went to look for the pancake batter.

"Have you been good for your mom?"

"Yeah! I didn't even start any fights at the day care either! Even though that jerk Ryan told me Santa didn't exist! I knew he was wrong!"

David smiled as he pulled out the mixing bowl. He had to admit that he didn't belive it himself, but the fact that his lover and son were with him again was all the proof he needed.

He opened the box and opened the bag and then found the chocolate chips that were being kept in the cupboard.

"Can I help Dad?" Aiden said suddenly appearing at his elbow almost startling him. David was used to sudden movement so he didn't even jump at the sudden sound He looked at his son's face that was turned up at him looking hopeful. David smiled down at him.

"Sure."

Aiden clapped his hands excitedly.

David grinned at his son. Why don't you go get the plastic measuring cups for me?"

The little boy scratched his head. "Um...where are they?"

_Derrr…_

David pointed to one of the drawers. "Over there, next to the sink."

He grinned watching his son race to the cabinets and pull out the necessary items and rush back to him. "Can I help mix the batter? Mom lets me use the cups." he said shifting from one foot to another.

So, the boy was hyperactive too. "Sure." he said lifting his son up to the counter.

After measuring the ingredients and pouring in the chocolate chips David picked up the big mixing spoon.

"Can I mix it too?" the boy asked again.

David chuckled and handed the spoon over to him and watched his son at work. After a few minutes the boy slowed and looked up at him wiping his arm across his forehead. "This is a lot of work for pancakes!"

David smiled at him hearing his little tummy grumble. Then this is where I come in." he said as he took the spoon and finished mixing up the batter. Then he turned to his son again. "I don't want you getting hurt so why not go sit down while I finish up…okay?"

Aiden nodded and let his dad put him back down on ground and sat at the little bar fidgeting in his seat every few minutes as he watched his dad cook.

"Are they done yet?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yep." he said flipping the last pancake.

"Mmm. What smells so good?" came a new voice from the bottom of the stairs.

David smiled hearing Amy's voice and turned around.

"Aiden is helping me make pancakes."

Amy chuckled. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yup"

Aiden got off his stool and rant to his mom that knelt down to his level. "Mom! He can make pancakes just like you! He even let me help him mix the batter!

"Wow....that's great...is there enough for me too?" she asked as Aiden led her over to the counter."

More then enough. David said as he put the plate down and went to the refrigerator to get the butter and syrup.

"Mom! He's perfect! I told you Santa would bring me a dad! And he's just what I always wanted!"

Amy chuckled. "He's what I always wanted too!" she said kissing his cheek and holding him close as David walked back to them with the rest of the items.

After they all had their pancakes they ate in silence for the first time as a brand new family.

They all looked up as the door to the condo opened and admitted Andros, his wife Ashley and their son Tristan.

"Hey David. Fatherhood looks good on you." Andros said as he extended a hand to the other man.

David took it grinning at the Kerovian. "Thanks Man. It's awesome."

"It is." Andros said as he put his son down. "Even though some of them have the worst timing in the universe. He said grinning at his son.

"Really?" he asked filing that information away for later.

Andros smirked knowingly at him. "Yeah...especially on Christmas morning."

David smile faded from his face. "Crap." he said to himself realizing that he had no presents for his family.

Andros didn't notices as he was speaking into his communicator. "Right. We'll be there in few minutes. Andros out."

"David, Ashley and I were wondering if you could look after our son while we take care of some business."

"On Christmas Eve? Is something wrong?"

Andros nodded. "Ashley and I are going to Angel Grove. We've gotten some intelligence from Terra Venture....and we need to get to the ruins of the old command center....that's all I can tell you right now."

"Sounds bad. Shouldn't Tommy know?"

"No, he's happy right now...I'll fill everyone in later, I don't want to ruin Christmas for anyone. I don't want to anyone to know where we've gone. If any one asks Ashley and I needed some time alone together."

David didn't miss the seriousness in his voice. "Yeah, we'll look after him."

"Thanks David, we owe you one. Oh, and if you decide to go to the mall for last minute presents, watch out for the little old ladies with handbags, they'll beat you up if you get too close to them."

David chuckled. "Yeah, thanks!"

Ashley chuckled as she kissed her son good bye and grabbed Andros' hand. As they walked out the door Andros tuned back to David. "May the power protect you!"

David shook his head as he walked back to the table as Tristan reached out his hand and levitated the butter to his hand.

Aiden's eyes got bigger. "Wow! How did you do that?"

* * *

About 30 minutes later Andros and Ashley landed alone at the base of the California mountains.

Andros took Ashley's hand. "You lead."

Ashley smiled and kissed him softly. "Okay" she said as she took a deep breath pulling out a scanner and looked it over.

"How close are we?"

"Um.…" Ashley consulted the readout. "About a half a mile away. She said pointing in the general direction.

"With these mountains it may take a while." Andros said kissing the back of her neck.

"Would you have rather brought your glider?"

Andros sobered up a little noting that his wife seemed really tense. He shook his head wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nah. This way I can spend time with you."

Ashley took a deep breath. "I just want to get this over with...the last time I was here…" she trailed off. "Lets just get this over with."

Andros squeezed her hand as she took another deep breath and let her lead him.

Andros hated seeing her so tense. "Have you enjoyed this Christmas?"

Ashley bit her lip. "Yeah, I did, but knowing that some space lunatic is after Tommy and the others has kind of taken away from the joy of the season."

Andros decided to try again. He threw an arm over her shoulder pulling her close. What about Tristan? I'm so proud of him."

Ashley smiled at the mention of their son. "Yeah, me too, I never expected him to get so far in his abilities and so soon. We'll need to get him that telekinesis ball we were talking about getting him."

Andros grinned. "Yeah i'm already on it." Andros chuckled. I remember his first Christmas. Ashely stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yeah...it was pretty amazing. "I didn't think you would get used to all the traditions so quickly.

"I'm still learning. But the joy of having a son and watching him was awesome."

Ashley smiled at him. "You sure got the hang of the mistletoe" she trailed off grinning.

Andros grinned back pecking her cheek.

And Tristan's first Christmas.. "I don't think I ever saw you so happy as I did that year.

Andros kissed her again. "It was amazing.."

Ashley's face shown with happiness. "And this year, he actually wrote his letter to Santa...I hope he gets everything he asked for, except for that galaxy glider, I still say he's too young to be riding one."

Andros squeezed her hand. "What about a Kiddie glider?"

"They have those?"

Andros nodded. "Back on KO-35...it's sort of like earth's power wheel toys.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Why do I have the feeling that you ordered him one already?"

Andros grinned cheekily. As his wife arched an eyebrow. "So, Andros, where are you keeping it?"

"Zhane and Karone brought it with them."

Ashley was speaking softly to herself. "That trip...to their parents...on KO- 35.…" Ashley trailed off smiling at him. "You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

Andros grinned kissing his wife again. And I got him a helmet to go with it….a replica of my ranger helmet."

Ashley chuckled. "One day he'll be just like you." she said kissing him lovingly.

"If he isn't already."

Andros kissed her back and grinned. "Come on, lets get this mission of ours over with." And with that they took off with Ashley leading Andros towards the old ruins.

They walked in silence till they come up on the ruins. Ashley inhaled softly and closed her eyes for a moment before tucking the scanner into her belt again.

Andros looked at her closely and noticed the way her hands were shaking.

She was not okay.

Andros walked up behind her wrapping his arms about her waist. "Ash….you don't have to do this. We can call the others."

But Ashley didn't hear him. She was back on the day the command center blew up…

_She could see the control panels shooting off sparks….she could see the piranahtrons breaking in….the fear on Justin's face…the despair on Carlos' face…the doors being forced apart…the smoke everywhere…_

She was speaking in a soft voice. "No…we can't let Divatox in…must stop her." she mumbled trying to run to the imaginary doors that weren't there anymore.

But Andros held her fast. "Ash…you need to snap out of this!" And then he kissed the back of her neck. "Come back to me Ash."

His voice worked and Ashley blinked and then sagged to the ground panting heavily. Andros wasn't sure she was out of it yet. "Ash, the command center is gone, you and I have a son."

Ashley took several deep breaths. "Yeah, a beautiful son…a mix of me and you." Another deep breath. "I'm okay Andros." lets get this blasted mission over with."

* * *

That night, everyone, ranger and civilian alike were gathered around the Christmas tree drinking hot cocoa, soda, coffee, what ever they desired.

All the kids were lounging on the floor. Aiden was fast asleep on David's lap and Tristan was slowly falling asleep on Ashley's lap, the older kids were listening. Intently to the adults…and were slowly falling asleep.

The only one's not there were Tommy and Andros.

Andros was in the kitchen and Tommy had gone after him full of questions. He didn't believe for a second the story David had given him.

He watched as Andros, pulled a soda out of the fridge and opened it.

The white ninja cleared his throat loudly and Andros turned to him smirking. "Hey Tommy, nice to see you out side the love nest." he said taking a sip.

"Andros, what were you and Ashley really doing today?"

The red space ranger shrugged. "Taking a little trip with Ashley....giving her some alone time that we can't get with our impressionable son around."

Tommy chuckled. "Then why'd you leave without telling anyone?"

I told David this morning that Ash and I were going on a little date when I dropped Tristan off this morning...besides, since when do I need to announce my business to you when I want to make love to my wife?"

He shook his head and took another sip.

Tommy wasn't fooled. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

Andros gave him a confused look. "What question am i avoiding? haven't I told you exactly what you needed to know? Ash and I took off to be together and pick up some last minute gifts from the layaway department at Wal-mart

"On Christmas eve?......How did you have stuff on layaway here when we live all the way in Angel grove?"

Andros sighed. "Don't ask me anymore questions...it would ruin Christmas for everyone.

"Ok, but once the holidays are over I want to know everything

Andros nodded. "All I will say is that there is some trouble coming to Angel Grove again."

Tommy nodded and sighed. A ranger's work is never done.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

But for now, lets enjoy this Christmas with our families."

The white ninja nodded again and followed his fellow ranger to the living room again.

* * *

It wasn't long after that that everyone was getting sleepy. The cookies were laid out by the fireplace and everyone had gotten their turn under the mistletoe…even TJ and Mei.

Amy was grinning at her son who had not only fallen asleep on his dad but was now drooling everywhere. He looked so darn cute. The both of them did. David yawned and smiled down at his son. Just for the moment, he smiled down stroking his son's hair lovingly.

And then he gazed up at his lover and smiled. "Santa comes tonight, I think it's time to get this little man to bed." he said softly.

Amy grinned and got up holding out her arms for her son…but David shook his head. "No, I've got him."

The red head could only step back and watch as her lover got up and carried her….no…their son towards the basement. David was so careful to not jar his son on the way down. And when she pulled back the covers, he lovingly lowered their son on to the mattress leaning forward kissing his forehead softly.

"Mmm dad?"

"Yes buddy?"

"I forgot to put…the letter out…"

David gave his son a confused look.

"What letter?"

Aiden yawned again and pulled out a small letter from behind his pillow and handed it to his dad. "For Santa."

David smiled again. "Okay son, I'll put this next to the cookies…but only if you go to sleep right now."

"Mmm…Love you dad…Love you mom."

David kissed his son's forehead again and then stepped back letting Amy take his place.

He watched as mother and son hugged tight and then watched as Aiden whispered into his mom's ear and then she nodded before getting up.

"Go to sleep son. See you in the morning."

As Aiden fell asleep, David and Amy turned to each other and kissed softly and then walked out of the room and up the stairs hand in hand.

They walked up to the living room and placed the letter next to the plate of cookies…and then walked up the stairs…

Santa was on the way.

* * *

**Up next...won't tell you...its a surprise!**


	15. Twas The Night

**AN: We are both deeply sorry for the extravagently late update and hope that we don't get any flames for this chapter. We both thought it would be nice to try a small poem for this chapter. Neither of us are very good at writing poems so please bear with us. **

**Before we begin there is something we forgot to do last time that we will do this time.**

**We were both saddened to hear of the passing of Richard Genelle who played Ernie on the show. So we have both decided to dedicate this chapter to his memory. So with that said here's the chapter.**

**RIP Richard (Ernie)**

* * *

It was the eve before Christmas and all through the condo everything was peaceful. Everything was quiet and on the top floor there was no denying it

David and Amy, cuddled together and wrapped up in their love

were giving their thanks to Lord up above. They have each other and a son...a brand new family bound by love.

Their young son Aiden laying in bed, sleeping in peaceful bliss…his Christmas wish has came true....he finally has not only a mom but a dad too.

Rocky and Aisha, ape and bear...are enjoying the love they have found there content in one another's arms their futures entwined....she his bread and he her wine.

On the floor just beneath them more love will be found

as three loving couple bask in warmth that abounds. While there in the basement young children sleep while Zack dreams of an angel he wishes he could meet

And the young ones slumber on...Santa arrives stifling a yawn.

It's a long night and yet he labors on.

As he climbs down the chimney he smiles as he recalls the group of young heroes that saved Christmas for all.

As he steps from the floo his bag at his side he watches the young couple as they sleep through the night. Hoping against hope that this beautiful love will stay just as pure as an innocent dove.

And wiping the soot from his coat so red he sees on the table a wonderful spread. And there by the cookies and among the milk sat the wonderful letter that Aiden so thoughtfully wrote.

"Now what can this be?" he asked himself as he bent over examining the late Christmas note. Opening it up his curiosity piqued he read the letter not written so neat.

Thank you dear Santa for the Christmas present so sweet, thanks to you my parents finally got to meet.

I promise to be good as I always have. Thank you again for such an awesome dad.

Have a really good Christmas and a happy new year. Santa read as he smiled ear to ear.

While he laid out the presents under the sparkling tree he couldn't help but think of Aiden and his wonderful deed.

As he stood up again tucking the note in his pocket he pulled from his bag the present Aiden wanted…a shiny red snowboard and a matching red helmet

Chuckling as he stood up tying his sack he finished off the milk that accompanied the snack. Then taking one last look at the pair of young dreamers he headed for the sleigh and his eight tiny reindeer

As he sat in the sleigh the blanket pulled up once more he thought of how his duty became a chore...in this world of such selfishness full of people bound by greed he was thankful to the boy who could barely read. The young boy had shown him in his own little way, that maybe, just maybe there would hope for the world one day.

Then picking up the reigns that were adorned with bells he called out the names of the deer he loved well

"Now Dasher now Dancer now Prancer and Vixen on Comet on cupid on Donner and Blitzen."

And as he rose to the sky and disappeared from sight he called out Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

And as the world slept all cozy and warm they dreamed of the surprises they would find the next morn.

And that is the end of this whimsical poem now leave us a review for all our hard work, and we'll see you next chapter which will be filled with more warmth.

* * *

**If anyone is interested in reading the article about Richard please send me an PM and i will give you the link.**

**Also if anyone is interested in making a trailer for Back To Action Dean and I would be extremely greatful!**

**See you next time!**


	16. Christmas Morning Surprises

**Here it is, real life sucks when it comes to fan fiction...it has a tendantcy to keep work from getting done. fanficrulez and I hope you all have enjoyed this story!**

**Please read and review! **

**Any flames will be fired back in your direction!**

**Fluffy Warmth ahead!**

**You should all know what I own and what I don't! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas Morning found Tanya and Adam wrapped around each other nestled warm and comfy on the lounger Jason and Trini had bought them. It really was the most comfy piece of furniture they had ever slept on. But at the moment Adam's attention was focused on the sleeping beauty that was laying in his lap.

His wife was exquisite…and was now stirring from her sleep. They hadn't planned on sleeping there for the night….but after making sweet love to each other they found themselves too worn out to move and so had fallen asleep in the position they were now in.

Adam smiled softly at her as she lifted her head from his chest and kissed him softly.

"Morning Sweetie."

"Morning Mrs. Park." he answered kissing her back. They indulged in another make out session for several more minutes until the phone went off. Sighing Adam sat up picking up the phone from the side table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Dad! Its Christmas!"_

Adam couldn't help but chuckle at his son's enthusiasm. "Hey Ty. What's up?"

"_You promised you would be here bright and early! Its 8 already! Santa came last night! you gotta come see what he left us!"_

Adam grinned at Tanya before answering. "Your Mom and I will be there soon ok?"

"Ok......and uncle Jason says that if you two don't get over here soon that we're gonna start without you!"

Tanya rolled her eyes as Adam laughed again. "Ok Ty. We will see you in a little bit."

"_Bye Dad!" _

"Bye Son."

Adam hung up the phone as Tanya chuckled. "I thought Jason was supposed to be an adult."

"Jason? An adult? Those are two words that shouldn't be in the same sentence."

Tanya laughed. "I think at the point Tyler is more mature then his uncles are."

"I think so too." Adam said as he kissed Tanya lovingly again. She returned the kiss and then deepened it…drawing them both into a heated embrace which lasted longer and longer till both their lungs cried out for much needed oxygen.

After many more minutes of silence Tanya lifted up her head and smiled softly.

"As much as I love laying here with you, our son is waiting for us."

Adam loved the way his wife melded so easily into the new role of mother…she fit seamlessly into their family…as if she had always been there.

He kissed her back. "He is…we better get up." He kissed her one last time and watched her get up and walk to the bathroom. She seemed to be in a hurry…but he didn't really register that something could be wrong…he just hurried to get their clothes together before heading to the bathroom.

It was then that he realized that Tanya was being way to quiet. He didn't hear the water going or even the toilet flushing or anything…and concerned for his brand new wife, he opened the door.

"Tanya?"

His lover was sitting on the side of the tub looking very nauseated. She looked up and answered in a soft voice. "I'm okay Adam…just not feeling so good…I'm feeling a little nauseous." He sat down next to her and gazed at her hands which were wrapped around her stomach.

"What did you eat last?"

Tanya looked down at her feet.

"Um…we had that Chinese food last night...but that shouldn't make me sick...I've had it before and it didn't have any effect on me."

"Any other reasons you may be sick?"

"Um...no."

Then it dawned on him. "Unless…"

Tanya saw him looking at her in wonder. "I'm off the pills."

"You don't think?"

Tanya bit her lip. "I don't know...it could be… or the room service people are trying to poison us." She chuckled nervously and then smiled up at Adam as he took her hand.

"Do you really think you could be?"

"Well, I went off the pill a month ago...and we've been having sex a lot since then....and getting me pregnant is what we were trying to do....for all I know, I could be."

Tanya bit her lip feeling sick again and that was enough to replace the grin on her husband's face with a frown of concern.

"Can you make it to the condo. Or are you too sick?"

"Um.....I'm ok...just a little woozy.. This is our first Christmas as a family...I don't want to disappoint Tyler."

"Ok what can I do to help?"

"Um....I don't think we have any pills...and if I am pregnant...I don't want to take anything that would hurt the baby." Tanya smiled at the thought of the life that could be growing in side her.

Adam smiled as he gently placed a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

Tanya closed her eyes feeling a strange sensation running through her body but did nothing to stop him. And a moment later he removed his hand and smiled at her again. And now she felt relief as she realized the sick feeling in her stomach was gone. She kissed him softly.

"Thank you Adam...that feels much better."

"You're welcome sweetheart." he said kissing her back.

"I think I would feel even better if I got a shower…um…after I use the bathroom." she said when the kiss ended.

Adam smiled at her and helped her up from the side of the tub. "Let me know when I can come in again."

"Okay."

As Adam paced in front of the door his mind was in a whirlwind. He had been a father for a long time….but this time around he was a nervous wreck. And for the first time he had no idea what to expect. Thank God that Tommy, Jason and Billy already knew what was coming…and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the other expectant fathers would be there for him. After all, that's what family was for.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other cabin Kim was smiling at Tommy who was sleeping peacefully. He did look so handsome…she smiled at him and then kissed his lips gently. The peace couldn't last much longer. It was Christmas morning.

Tommy stirred for a moment, but then went back to sleep. Kim chuckled. "Santa came last night. our kids will be waiting for us. We better get up."

"Mmmm 5 more minutes mommy."

Kim laughed quietly again and brushed against him gently…and then crooned in his ear. "Gotta wake up tiger....unless you don't want to share a shower with me."

Tommy rolled over and opened his eyes. Can't we stay here?"

Kim stroked his his thigh gently. "We could.....but I thought you wanted to share this first Christmas with our kids. As if to help her mommy out Zoë kicked her hard. Causing Kim to grimace. "See? Even Zoë wants you up."

Tommy stroked her belly gently. "Ok I'm up."

Zoë kicked her mommy again…and again Kim grimaced. "Okay Zoë We're both getting up." Tommy stroked Kim's belly as if to soothe his unborn daughter. "Shhh little one."

Tommy got out of bed offering her a hand. Zoë stopped kicking as Kim took his hand and led him to the bathroom. The white Ninjetti stopped short of the door and kissed her cheek. "I'll let you take a shower first."

Kim turned around to face him. "Are you sure handsome? If you let me use the bathroom first we can share one. Kim bit her lip. "Unless you don't want to."

Tommy smiled and chuckled "I do but do you think we can behave long enough and make it to the condo before the kids come looking for us?"

Kim smirked. "Yeah, I can behave...can you keep your hands to yourself?

"I think I can keep my hands off of forbidden territory."

His bride kissed him softly again. "Nothing is forbidden to you." After kissing her once more, Tommy reached over and started the water. And then walked out letting the love of his life have a few moments to herself.

A few minutes later the door opened beckoning him to join her. And when he stepped in the shower he gazed at her unashamedly. "You're beautiful."

Kimberly grinned and kissed him softly before handing him the sponge. And with one more soft kiss on the nape of her neck, he began to run it over her back.

* * *

Aiden woke up stretching and yawning...then a second later he realized what day it was…

"I'TS CHRISTMAS!" he shouted. Getting out of bed he ran up both flights of stairs and up to his parent's bedroom. Opening the door softly he peered into the dark room. He smiled at the way his new dad was holding his mom. Aiden was only a young kid, but he knew love when he saw it. Cautiously, he climbed up on the bed and gently shook his mom on the shoulder and whispered, "Mom, wake up! its Christmas!"

Amy groaned, opened one eye, and then yawned. "Hey Aiden. What're you doin up so early?"

Beside her David groaned. "Aiden?"

The little boy turned to his father. "Dad! It Christmas morning! you gotta wake up too!" his voice was getting louder and louder every second.

David yawned again but Aiden didn't give up. "Daddy! You gotta wake up! Santa came last night!"

David squeezed his eyes shut. From that moment, he had a fresh new respect for his step brother….and he wondered silently how his brother could be a father and still keep his sanity.

"Mmmmm ok… I'm up."

Determined that his parents weren't going back to sleep, he climbed down from the bed and turned on the lights…causing both his parents to groan at the sudden brightness.

"Ok Aiden," said David. "Go down stairs. Your mom and I will be down in a second."

Aiden looked at him skeptically "Promise?"

David smiled at him. "I promise."

"Ok....I'll be downstairs.…" and then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. He could be heard running down the hallway.

David groaned. "I guess we have to get up."

Amy chuckled and kissed him softly. "He does this every year." she said before yawning. "I'm used to this."

"Ok. He said before getting out of bed offering her a hand which she accepted.

"Kids are the best alarm clocks....they never fail to wake you up. Amy said drawing him into a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." he said kissing her deeply and when she kissed him back just as deeply she wrapped her arms around his neck. David found he couldn't get enough of her as he pulled her closer to him moving his lips against hers asking for entrance…which she gave him eagerly. For several moments they explored each others mouth trying to show one another how much they loved them…until they heard Aiden running up the stairs again.

David broke the kiss grinning apologetically. "Merry Christmas."

Amy smiled softly. "I'm not sorry...I've missed you along time… I want to continue this tonight."

David grinned. "Gladly…but our son is coming up the stairs to check on us."

Amy put on her robe as David put on his shirt…just in time for Aiden to come busting through the door.

"Santa brought me a snowboard! You gotta see it!" Aiden said in a loud excited voice.

Both parents chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Okay, we're coming. David said as he turned out the lights and closed the door behind them.

As a family they walked down the stairs and were soon followed by a very sleepy Aisha and Rocky…who had also been woken up by the hyperactive six year old.

As they reached the bottom stair they spied Tyler and Terra standing under the mistletoe sharing a kiss that lasted longer then a second.

Amy smiled at the young love being displayed and looked at her lover who cleared his throat.

Tyler and Terra jumped apart grinning sheepishly before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

David shook his head before sitting in a recliner pulling Amy into his lap and kissed her softly as she cuddled against his chest.

Both parents watched as their son walked up to the snowboard and glanced at the writing on it.

"Mom! Santa wrote me a note!"

Amy smiled. "What does it say? Can you read it?"

The little boy frowned. "It's in that fancy grownup writing. I can't read it."

Rocky chuckled "Let me see it, Aiden. I bet I can read it."

Looking at the writing for a moment, Rocky looked at the boy smiling. _"It says your welcome Aiden. Thank you for believing in me...enjoy the snowboard...see you next year...remember! be good!…Santa"_

Aiden grinned jumping up and down as his voice got louder and more excited.

A letter from Santa! That's like totally awesome!" he ran over to his mom and dad hugging them tightly. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

David smiled at his son. _You have no idea buddy._

Around that same time, all the other rangers began filing into the living room…and then for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Park came through the door. Ty was on his feet in the next second, having missed his parents very much and hugged them tightly. "Mom! Dad!"

Tanya hugged him back. "Merry Christmas Tyler!" then she stepped back letting Adam hug his son too.

Across the room Rocky sighed happily. "Looks like Aiden isn't the only one with a new parent this year, everyone's dreams have come true."

Aisha grinned kissing him softly. "Is it or have you gotten sappy?"

Rocky grinned. "Only for you Teddy bear."

Across the room Zack and Carlos started gagging…which Rocky was quick to end with a direct hit with a pillow…which Zack caught and tossed back to Rocky. The red ninety shook his head. "Wait till you get that special someone...you'll be the same way."

Zack sighed dramatically. "Maybe but I don't think there's a girl out there that can handle the Zack man."

Amy grinned at him. "Actually, I know of a few girls you may be interested in.

There's a lot of single girls in ski patrol."

Zack and Carlos perked up. "Really? Awesome!"

In the mean time, the space rangers had arrived…and Tristan had run up to the tree and looked in awe at all the presents under the tree. The little boy with dual toned hair ran back to his parents "Dad! Santa came! Come on mom! He said tugging at their hands dragging them to the tree."

Andros chuckled. "Ok son." he said following him.

Tristan saw the glider…and dropped his parent's hands gasping in surprise. Andros smiled at Ashley.

At the same moment, there was another knock on the door. TJ got a big grin on his face….already knowing who it was and flung open the door.

"Mei! Ernie! You came!"

Ernie chuckled. "We wouldn't miss this for the world Mei's been on pins and needles all morning.

"Daaad!" Mei exclaimed blushing.

TJ felt bad for his girlfriend. "It's okay Mei. I've been on pins and needles waiting to see you too."

Tommy grinned at TJ's bold declaration…amused that his own sense of chivalry had been passed on to his son. He knew the boy would make him proud.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ernie was saying. I hope we didn't come to early.

Adam walked forward greeting their friend. "It's find Ernie we were waiting on you two anyway. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

The morning seemed to fly by quickly…and soon all the presents had been unwrapped. Tyler had surprised Terra with a set of beautiful combs decorated with twin emerald dragons. Tommy couldn't fathom how many hours of hard labor the boy had endured to give his daughter such beautiful gift. With every passing moment, the boy was earning more and more respect from the white Ninjetti.

Adam on the other hand was very impressed at the gift Terra had presented his son with…a genuine Bo that he recognized as the kind that came from Japan.

Both set of parents could already sense the blossoming love their children had found…and vowed to keep a tight watch on their offspring…especially when they hit puberty…and all those emotions came out into the open…and suddenly Tommy was glad that his son could read his sister's mind…

That would come in very handy later on.

If everyone thought that was the height of the day, they were soon to be persuaded otherwise….as that night, during Christmas Dinner, Tanya Park suddenly excused herself from the table and made for the bathroom. Adam looked after her with a look of concern but didn't say anything when he saw Kim get up and go after her. He felt sure that whatever was wrong with his wife was better helped by another woman….such as Kim. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think of the little episode earlier…

Tommy, on the other hand got up and followed Kim to the door…pausing there to listen. Adam felt compelled to follow him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

The white Ninjetti was listening intently at the door….and then saw Adam. Did the food taste funny to you or anything?" _If there was something wrong with the food…enough to make Tanya or any one else sick he wanted to know now rather then later._

Adam looked down thoughtfully. "No, not at all.....not that we ate much."

Tommy shook his head. "I mean anytime today, not last night…or any other time you guys hat hot wild sex."

"Like you can talk."

Tommy rolled his eyes and then got a serious look on his face. Adam noticed and then sobered up. "Seriously it was awesome."

Both men cringed as they heard Tanya getting sick on the other side of the door. Tommy looked up at Adam again. "Was she like this this morning?"

"Yeah, she was feeling sick this morning…but…I used my power to heal her…or so I thought…look, we think she may be pregnant…but we don't know for sure, we discussed it this morning. She's been off the pills for a month now."

If she's pregnant then that means that there is nothing wrong with her. when Kim first got pregnant she was sick a lot...and this is just the pregnancy showing up."

Adam smiled…Tommy only confirmed the theory…

Tommy grinned at him. "Get ready man...its gonna be a long nine months."

The black Ninjetti got serious for a moment. "I want to get a test before we celebrate too much."

The other man chuckled. "Come on Adam. There's a Walgreen's just down the road."

Tommy knocked lightly on the door. "Kim, we're going to get a test...we'll be back soon!"

"Oh thank you Tommy. You're a mind reader! Go ahead, I'm just having a small talk with Tanya."

Adam looked at the door. "I'll hurry back sweetheart."

Both men walked back to the dining room and addressed the others at the table. "We gotta step out for a little bit…Rocky don't eat all the food." Adam said as he grabbed his own coat and followed Tommy out the door.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Ok I promise I'll leave a little." he said sarcastically.

Aisha couldn't help the smirk that came hearing those words. "Are you sure about that Ape boy? You could clean out the whole buffet at Golden Corral and still never get full."

Rocky grinned. "I'm being generous to our friends."

"Ah I see," Aisha paused and then sighed. "I wish I could come up with a smart remark.... but I can't disagree with that...you've changed a lot."

Rocky pulled her close. "I have you to thank for that."

Aisha grinned and kissed him softly…and then Rocky kissed her back just as softly…and then Zhane cleared his throat.

Rocky broke the kiss and stared at the silver ranger incredulously. "What?"

The kerovian was smirking. "As much as I love all the sappiness....I'd like to keep my food down."

Aisha blushed and Rocky fired back at him. "Leave me alone I wanna make out with my girlfriend."

Zhane looked back at Andros and Ashley who were fighting not to laugh. "Yeah but my nephew is still at the table."

Rocky looked a little shot down…but then Karone came to their rescue. "Leave them alone Zhane....I can remember being the same way when I came back from Mirinoi and we got back together."

But Zhane wasn't through teasing them. "I sure hope you guys won't be too 'busy' to come to the party on new years eve...its gonna be a blast!"

This time Rocky was blushing. "We won't be."

Then Aisha spoke up. "I didn't know you guys were gonna have a party this year. I thought after the cops got called last year that you wouldn't be throwing another one."

Andros grinned. "I know, and Zhane swore he wouldn't ever touch the kerovian booze again....the last thing we need is another streaking contest."

Rocky grinned. "I bet I'd win that."

The silver ranger chuckled. "We'll have to see about that. I'll have to see if we can arrange something."

Andros cleared his throat.

But Rocky was looking at Aisha. "Mmmm nah I'd better behave for Aisha."

Jason coughed out loud that time…and Rocky could swear he heard the original red ranger mutter the word 'whipped' among the coughing fit.

Rocky smirked. "And proud of it!" he retorted kissing Aisha's cheek.

Zhane arched and eyebrow. "Whoa, she must have had you trained long before you went out."

Aisha kissed Rocky back.

Karone playfully slapped her husband "I wouldn't say that....I had you trained inside a month after I got back from Mirinoi."

"Ohhhhhh owned!" Rocky exclaimed cracking up laughing.

Zhane looked at his wife "I know, those whips hurt."

This time it was Andros cracking up.

Karone: smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Ok guys that's enough." Ashley said. "The kids are still here."

"Okay, Okay" Rocky said surrendering. "I'm done."

Aisha grinned. "The party sounds like fun....are all of you guys gonna be there?"

Cassie spoke up. "We'll all be there."

Ashley bit her lip and looked at her lap. Rocky noticed but stayed quiet as Aisha grabbed his hand under the table.

"It sounds like fun, you need me to bring anything?"

Rocky squeezed her hand back as Karone spoke up again. "Nope...just be ready for a long night.

Across from them Terra was watching very closely had and noticed the change of mood and looked at her brother.

_::Something's up...I can feel it::_

_::You think so?:: _TJ answered looking back at his twin.

_::Yeah, did you notice Andros? He was all happy one moment and then at the mention of the party...he got all serious::_

_::Hmm not much we can do. Maybe ask dad?::_

_::Do you think dad will tell us anything? Especially if its a grown up thing?::_

_::I doubt it::_

Tyler was off in his own little world glancing at the bathroom door where his mom was.

TJ noticed. "Ty you ok?"

Tyler looked back at TJ. "I hope mom's okay....she's been in there for awhile....and its not like dad to just rush out all the sudden."

"Maybe you could find out?"

"Yeah...the most i can do is ask." He said as he got up.

When he got to the bathroom he tapped on the door. "Mom?"

Everything was quiet…then…"Yes Ty?"

"Can I come in? Are you ok?"

Kim's voice answered him. "No Tyler. Its not a good idea right now, your mom's not feeling well.…" Then Tanya spoke up interrupting. "I don't think so. Not right now sweetie, your dad went to pick up some medicine up from the store...I should be okay then."

Tyler wasn't so sure. "You promise?"

Adam came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I promise I have what she needs....why don't you go get some more food to eat."

Tyler looked up at his dad then at the door. "Ok. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie...go on now."

As Tyler walked away, Kim opened the door. "That was fast."

Adam smirked. "Yeah, I was in a hurry."

Kim looked at him skeptically. "Tommy didn't make any traffic violations or anything did he?"

Adam laughed quietly. "We stayed under 100."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You got the test?"

"We did." then Adam looked passed the pink Ninjetti to Tanya who was sitting on the side of the tub. "You want Kim to stay with you and me wait outside? Or do you want me to come in?"

Tanya bit her lip. "I wouldn't mind doing this alone, I doubt you want to watch me pee on a stick."

Adam chuckled. "True, ok I'll wait" he said handing Kim the test.

Tanya accepted the box and smiled at Adam. "I'll let you in when I finish."

"Ok sweetheart I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good luck you two." Kim said as she walked passed them sitting down at the table next to her husband.

Tyler walked back to his dad who was leaning against the wall. "Whats wrong with mom? Is she gonna be okay?"

Adam smiled ruffling his son's hair. "She'll be fine."

"I love you dad," his son said hugging him around the waist.

Several minutes went by before they heard Tanya's voice again. "Adam?"

"Tanya?"

The former yellow ranger opened the door biting her lip. And Adam walked in kissing her softly and closed the door.

But Tyler got curious and walked back over to the door…leaning against it listening intently to what his parents were saying.

Inside the bathroom Adam hugged her. "Well?"

Tanya hugged him back and then glanced at the test on the sink.

"It's a plus sign."

Adam was smiling. "You mean?"

Tanya was close to tears. "Yeah."

Adam kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Tanya kissed back. "I love you too....you ready for this?"

"I am. Are you ready to tell everyone?"

Tanya sighed. "I bet you anything, Tyler is listening at the door."

Her husband chuckled and walked over to the door and opened it…and Tyler stumbled in.

Tanya grinned at her son. "Hi Tyler."

The brand new Ninjetti blushed. "Hi Mom."

His mom sat on the toilet seat. "You ready to be a big brother?"

Tyler's eyes got real big.

Tanya chuckled. "You okay Ty?"

"You're gonna have a baby?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"Wow. He said hugging Tanya tight. "Awesome!"

Tanya chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." the new mom answered looking up at her husband who smiled at her.

"You ready to tell everyone?"

"Yeah." She responded as he helped her up.

As they walked into the living room and sat on the couch Kim looked at them from her seat on Tommy's lap.

"Good news?" She asked. Adam pulled Tanya into his lap and looked at their son. "Yup but you know what? Tyler should tell. Don't you think Tanya?" He said looking at her.

Tanya looked at Tyler "Go ahead Hon."

"MOM'S HAVING A BABY!!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kim laughed softly. "That's great news you guys. Congratulations!"

Adam kissed his wife. "Thanks guys."

The only one who hadn't spoken was Andros…who was looking down at his lap…frowning.

Adam noticed. "Andros?"

The red space ranger looked back up and smiled at him. "Congrats you guys! I'm happy for you both!"

"Thanks man!"

_That's one more Zeo ranger down. _

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story! Only the epilogue is left! **

**fanficrulez and I hope that you all liked this installment to the BTA universe and we want to thank all of you that have favorited this story and left reviews. we thrive on those! It means alot to the both of us.**


	17. Epiloge

**I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as fanficrulez and I have writing it. **

**Before reading this last chapter i wanted to make a note. In writing this chapter I realized that there was a time line problem as Dino Thunder was aired in 2005. But then we realized that there had to be at least 3 years in between PRIS and Lost Galaxy. So this pans out just fine. **

**Lastly, we all welcome reviews and we want to thank all of you faithful reviewers for your support. its nice to know that we aren't writing all this in vain. **

**But please, no flames. **

**Lastly enjoy!**

* * *

It was New Years Eve 2005, and the party at the house of the rangers was in full swing, which is exactly what Andros and his wife Ashley wanted to happen. They wanted everyone of their guests the have their fun…because they were getting ready to drop the bomb on them…about to announce their terrible news.

Andros walked into the living room of his house and saw Tommy sitting on the couch watching Dick Clarks Rocking New Years Eve. It was something that normally he'd be watching with his wife and young son.

But this year it would be different. The news of the impending attack had changed everything, He hated it. Because of it, He and his wife had to put off their plans of adding another child to their family…all because….

"Andros?"

The red space ranger snapped out of his moment of brooding to see the man gesturing to him. Come have a bite to eat. Relax. You see so stressed out."

Andros looked at him then nodded sitting down next to his comrade. "Are you having a good time?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, but are you? You seem a little down?"

Andros grimaced. "I'm not down." Then he dropped his voice to a low tone. "Just trying to give everyone a good time until I drop the bomb. I even managed to keep the booze away from Zhane and Rocky. I don't want the cops to come and break up the party…again."

Tommy chuckled. "That's good." Then he too dropped his voice. "Is it that bad?"

"Its bad. I'm considering sending Tristan back to KO 35 so my parents can keep him safe." Then he looked around the room and seeing everyone still having a good time he said quietly, " Come with me to the den and I will explain everything."

Then getting up, he walked down the stairs to the basement.

Tommy stared around the room in wonder, he had never seen such a set up…at least not outside the Command Center. On the far wall was a huge flat screen TV that was embedded into the wall. And facing it was a black wrap around desk with the same console that he'd seen on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. On the wall next to it were different holo pictures, the biggest one being his entire family taken just before the planet was invaded. They all looked so happy and peacefull. He smiled at the two twin kids…Andros and his sister….they looked so carefree….and was that a booger hanging out of his nose?

He chuckled at it then his attention was on the picture hanging next to it. The picture was a shot of his team on the bridge of the ship…all of them still in their uniforms. He hadn't been there when the war was over, but they all looked so tired…and yet happy.

And then, there was a picture of him and Ashley, she all decked out in a pure white garment…it wasn't really a wedding dress not like those found on earth…and holding her hand was Andros, decked out in a red tunic and dress pants….but that didn't really matter, what captured his attention the most was the way they were looking at each other with love sick eyes….

"I remember that day as if it was yesterday…we all thought that the war was over….too bad it had to come back rearing its ugly head."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "I know I had hoped it was all over, All I want is to settle down with Kim and my kids. But I know that evil has a way of finding me and causing trouble. It seems that every evil villain wants a piece of me."

Andros chuckled and pulled out the chair of his desk. "Have a seat."

Once Tommy was seated Andros started pacing which he seemed to do a lot of these days. Do you remember that thing I kept from telling you?"

When Tommy nodded Andros continued his pacing.

Well, that morning i received an inter-space transmission from the phantom ranger."

"Wow…and?"

Andros sighed. "There's no easy way to put this so I'm just gonna say it. The red space ranger took a deep breath and continued. "He intercepted a message coming from the lost galaxy. There is a hybrid warlord that goes by the name of Grifforzor. he is the spawn of…Goldar and Scorpina and....he is on his way to Earth. When the Phantom Ranger got the message it was heavily encoded. It took Kai and Kendrick who are rangers on Leo's team three days to finally decode it…and….well, this Grifforzor blames you for his fathers death…and he's out for revenge."

"Revenge?" came Tommy's incredulous reply.

Andros nodded. "Yeah. He blames you for his father's death."

Tommy closed his eyes. "Damn…what are we gonna do? Half of my team is pregnant? There's no way they can fight!"

Andros nodded. "That's the other piece of news."

"What do you mean?"

We don't know when he will strike. It could be anytime.

Tommy cursed loudly. "I just got Kim back! I will NOT lose her again!"

Andros looked down at his feet. "He knew he would react the same way if it was in the white Ninjetti's place. So, he waited patiently, letting Tommy calm down before he continued.

"Alpha told me that there was some reserve power in the old command center

Tommy looked up in surprise but said nothing as the red ranger continued.

"It's buried in a vault deep under the power chamber so, my team and I went to investigate. I didn't want to tell you until after Christmas."

"So, who's gonna fight? I know we still have Zeo Power but with Tanya pregnant it won't be a complete team."

"I agree…but when we investigated, we discovered that all the dinosaur coins had been restored. and with some work, the morphing grid will be restored also

"Really?"

"Yes, in addition to that, my team and I are ready to help you fight if the attack comes before the other rangers are ready to fight. You don't have to face them alone."

"That's a good thing… cause I'm not putting Kim, Kat, Tanya, Trini, or the kids in danger...I don't want them fighting if he comes anytime soon"

"I know, it'll be hard with this hanging over our heads. That's why I'm leaving it up to you when you want to alert the other rangers on your team."

"That's the reason for this party isn't it?"

Andros nodded "Yes, but I also wanted everyone to have a good time, with the hybrid coming after you, this might be the last time you'll get to be so carefree for a long time. We have no idea what kind of power this warlord has at his disposal. He could attack tomorrow, or a year from now. The galaxy rangers are keeping a lookout for anymore transmissions. Hopefully we will have a few days warning before he attacks."

Tommy nodded. "They need to know. But I don't want the kids to know anything yet. I want them to enjoy the rest of the night."

Andros gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know Tommy, your kids and Tyler are very perceptive, I would be surprised if they didn't think something was wrong, Your twins have been watching me all night, I bet they know something is up already."

The red zeo ranger sighed. " You're right... but they don't have powers. I don't want them fighting without them."

Andros looked down for a moment and then looked back at him. "That's the other thing, there may be powers they can use."

Tommy was shocked. "What? How?"

"It seems that after your green ranger powers were destroyed, Zordon and alpha had started working on a whole new set of green ranger powers, Andros looked down at his feet. "When I....shattered the energy tube, your Dragonzord powers were also restored to full power. so, now, there are two sets of green ranger powers

Tommy was shocked. "Wow....."

...And according to Alpha, when the clone was created instead of destroying the dragon dagger and power coin, they were put in the vault too. There is still a way that your zord can be reactivated."

"Those would be for TJ and Terra?"

"Yes. But they are your kids, If they fight, its only with you and Kimberly's permission. At the very least, they would be able to protect themselves, should they be attacked."

"As much as I hate the idea at least they can be prepared…but what about Tyler? He doesn't have any powers other then the Ninjetti powers, and Aiden and Tristan they are too young."

"After Christmas was over, My family and I went to KO 35 and traded the mega ship in for a bigger battle cruiser, its the latest version, should David want to, He can hide his son and Amy there…and even Zoey if you want to."

Tommy smiled thinking of Zoey who was still growing in his lovers womb. "Ok but what about Tyler? I know with his dad fighting he won't stand aside."

"Well, Tyler is Ninjetti. he's got the basic power to blend into his surroundings. That's got to count for something."

The white Ninjetti nodded solemnly. "I guess we should go tell them."

And with that, both men headed up to the living room.

* * *

When they walked back into the living room, Tommy headed back to the couch where kim was sitting and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

Kim looked at him concern etched on her face. She's seen him walking off with Andros earlier and more then that, she could sense that all was not well.

"Is everything okay handsome?"

Her loving husband looked over at Andros and sighed. "No."

"Okay Tommy, spill it."

"We're gonna have to take up the power again."

Kim looked shocked and covered her mouth with her hand. "Tommy....I.....oh my gosh.....what am I gonna do! I can't fight like this!"

Tommy kissed her forehead. "I know. Andros and I have discussed that."

Kim closed her eyes and sank into his arms. "What did you come up with?"

It may attack tomorrow. It may be year...in any case we can put the pregnant women on the new battle ship Andros has gotten from KO 35."

"Tommy, we don't have enough rangers. Do we know what we're up against?"

"Goldar and Scorpina's offspring... Grifforzor."

Unbeknownst to them, Jason had heard everthing…and he was just as concerned.

"What the hell is going on Tommy! If some psycho is coming for us, you better tell us everything!"

"Tommy isn't at fault," Andros answered calmly. "He just found out."

Now everyone got really quiet as Andros stood in front of the TV so everyone could see him.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen, But a week ago on Christmas Eve day I received an inter-space transmission, courtesy of the Phantom Ranger."

Cassie spoke up in a soft voice. "The Phantom Ranger? I thought he disappeared after the war."

The red Turbo ranger puts a protective arm around his girlfriend. Cassie allowed him to hold her but flushed in embarrassment at her outburst.

But Jason was all business. "What did he say?"

"About a week ago, He was patrolling the area around the Lost Galaxy near Mirinoi when his ship's systems picked up an transmission. It was heavily encoded and it took the blue and pink galaxy rangers a little over 2 days to break the code."

Andros pulled out a disk and put it on a tiny pedestal and then he activated it with a remote he pulled out of his pocket. And in silence everyone listened to the message as the disc came to life.

It was a dark voice filled with hate that started speaking.

_"To General Venjix:_ _Begin building your army....I will be gathering what ever technology the empress and his lordship Zedd left in their wake, I will have revenge on that infernal red ranger for the death of my father. When I am finished with him he will regret the day he took up the ranger powers! I will wait for your reply."_

_Lord Grifforzor Out_

Everything was silent for a moment as it sunk in…and then Tommy broke the silence.

He sighed. "It's always me."

Andros nodded ruefully. "It's a risk we all take when we become rangers." he deactivate the disc. "Along with this message the Phantom Ranger told me to warn all th rangers of earth. When I got this message, Alpha told me of the power vault stored way beneath the old Power Chamber, so Ash, I and the rest of the Space Rangers made a trip to the mountains."

Adam held Tanya close. "What did you find? I thought our power were destroyed."

"That's what we thought too, but alpha told us different."

As if by magic, Alpha walked into the room.

"Adam, When the power was transferred to you, Rocky and Aisha, Zordon asked that Trini, Jason, and Zack give over their power coins for safe keeping, When his energy tube was destroyed the wave of goodness reactivated the power coins that were stashed there, including the Zeo powers."

The black Ninjetti still looked worried. "But about Tanya? Kat? Kim? and Trini? they can't fight."

"True, but my team is ready and able to back you guys, After Christmas, we made a trip back to KO 35 and traded in the mega ship for the Astro Battle ship mark 5. It is fully equipped with all the latest battle technology and the best defenses available, If you ladies wish to, you can hide up there, otherwise, there is plenty of space in the caves around the vault to hide out. the choice is up to you."

Tommy drew a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say would really upset his wife. "I can't speak for the rest of you guys but Kim will be on the ship."

And he was right. Kim looked at him with defiant eyes.

"Tommy, I can't just sit back and let you put yourself in jeopardy. I know I can't fight and neither can the rest of us women, Do we even know when this psycho will attack? I can't just sit up on the ship in safety while you risk your life! If you see fit, we can send the twins up there, but I am staying on earth, in the cave."

Her husband sighed. Sometimes it really sucked being the man of the house.

Kim if this thing attacks while you pregnant you're putting not only yourself but Zoey in danger also. please if necessary go onto the ship."

Kim wasn't going to give up so easily. Do we even know when this guy is gonna attack? You said yourself, that it could be a day or a year before it happens, in the cave we'll be well hidden… I know your my husband and I vowed to honor you, but please, don't make me go to the ship."

Tommy sighed again and kissed her forehead. "If you're pregnant you're going on the ship no excuses...I can't lose you. We'll talk more later…I promise…ok?"

Kim bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "Ok Tommy." she sighed in a soft voice.

Jason saw her reaction and knelt in front of her.

"Kim?"

The pink Ninjetti fought for composure before looking up at him…and when she did her eyes were watery.

"Kim, I know you're upset but I've seen how much Tommy loves you. "He's just keeping you safe."

"I know that he loves me, but I hate that I can't fight with you guys. I feel like I should be out there fighting with you guys not hiding away on the ship."

Jason smiled at her. "It may not happen till after Zoey is born…and he said, 'IF you're pregnant.'"

Kim looked up at him with new hope in her eyes…and then looked at up at Tommy. "He did say that didn't he?"

Tommy smiled at her again. "I did Kim....I'd love to have you fighting by my side but I'm not gonna endanger you or Zoey...but afterwards, if he attacks after Zoey is born then we can kick this guy's butt together, ok?

Kim sighed. "Okay, but I want a piece of him for disrupting our lives." The fire in her eyes was burning again…and Tommy noticed. "Calm down beautiful…it's okay."

Trini was the next to speak up. "Tommy, Its not a good idea to piss off a pregnant woman, You'll only make her even more upset." The yellow ranger put a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. "It'll be okay Kim, We'll be there too."

"I don't want to upset her Trini, but her, the twins and Zoey are my responsibility." Then he looked at Kim again. "I love you so much. If anything happens I'd never forgive myself . We all want this thing taken down."

"I know you do." She said sitting back in his arms and then she was quiet having worn herself out.

All was quiet again as TJ gets up from the floor and walks to his dad. What about us? Some crazy guy is after you…what if he comes after us?"

"We can put you on the battleship."

"But dad, I can fight! We can help if mom's not able to fight."

Tommy looked at Andros a look and then looked at TJ and sighed. "We may need the help but it will require hard training....do you understand?"

TJ copied looked at Andros and then back at his dad. Yeah. I know. Um.....is there something else your not telling me?"

Kim sat up again. "Wait a second. How can they possibly fight? They have no powers except for Ninjetti! are you seriously considering putting the kids in danger?!"

"Actually Kim...they do."

"We do?" said Terra after getting up and standing next to her twin. "You mean your not sending us up to the ship?"

Kim was just as surprised. "They do? What power could there possibly be left for them? They don't have to go to Phados for them do they?"

Tommy nodded. "I'll let Andros explain."

"He's telling the truth."

Then the little robot spoke up again. After Tommy lost his power for the second time, Zordon wanted to create a second green power coin, In case we should ever need to raise up the Dragonzord again. We added extra amour to it and gave it a special weapon and then when Zordon died, his pure energy powered up the extra coin along with the original.

Kim looked at Tommy "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want anything happening to our kids."

"Me neither, but at least this way they'll have protection. However.…" he said looking at the kids, "You have to prove yourself."

Terra nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself."

"What do we have to do to prove ourselves?" asked TJ not missing beat.

"I will train you hard. Harder then you've ever been trained. Being a ranger is serious business. It isn't a game."

Terra looked at her dad steadily. "I'm ready dad. I can take whatever you throw at me."

TJ nodded in agreement. "Yeah. me too!"

Tyler stood up from where he was sitting. "I'm not letting Terra face danger on her own! I'm Ninjetti too! I'll train with her!"

Adam shook his head "Tyler, outside of being a Ninjetti , You have no power."

Tyler looked at his dad defiantly. "So what? I'm her boyfriend.! I'll fight with out any extra power. I'm not letting her fight without me to help her!"

TJ rolled his eyes as Adam shook his head. "With no power… Tyler… I'm sorry."

Alpha spoke up again. " Actually Adam, there is one more power coin…one more set of powers that hasn't been activated yet"

"How?"

"Way back when the original green power coin was created, one more like it was made. It's powered by black ranger power." The little robot showed them all a little pouch. "I heard of it from Zordon, I thought it was destroyed. but when Zordon and I were on Eltar, I happened on it by accident."

Adam looked him in shock. "Another black coin?"

"Yes, but like a chameleon, It can take on other power ranger colors as well and like Tyler it can blend into his surroundings."

"Wow"

"Cool!"

Adam turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Ty, if you want these powers, just like Terra and TJ, you'll be training hard. Do you understand?"

"Yes." and he looked at Tommy, "I'll do what ever I have to do to prove myself to you."

Adam turned to Tanya. "I'm sorry Tanya you're his mom now are you ok with this?"

Tanya sighed heavily. "Part of me is worried about him getting hurt…but I know that with you and everyone else training him hard he'll stand the best chance of being protected…so, I guess I'm okay with it.

Tyler nodded and looked at the former Zeo ranger. "Mom, I can do it. I'll train harder then ever! I don't want anything to happen to you or my baby brother or sister."

Adam smiled at his son as Tyler turned to him. "I'll make you proud dad."

Adam ruffled his son's hair. "I know you will."

Andros cleared his throat. In the mean time, Ashley and I will work on getting the rooms ready on the battle ship so that we can be ready when the hybrid comes after us."

All this time Billy was listening intently. "What about the Morphing grid? Is there room in the cave to set up a command center?"

Andros nodded. "Yes. In the vault there is all the equipment needed to make the center operational. I was going to ask you to start work on it as soon as possible

"Of course. I can start tomorrow."

Kat put an hand on his arm. "I want to help you."

Billy smiled at his wife, "You can as long as you don't push yourself too far, "

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

The rest of the night seemed to breeze right by…and soon they all turned their attention to the TV as the count down began.

They all stood at attention holding out their glasses of the non alcoholic wine.

"Alright everyone here's we go!" Said the newswoman on the TV.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"Happy new year Angel Grove!"

After all the kissing and partying was done, Everyone started heading home till it was just the red rangers

Tommy sighed. "Guys, it looks like we're once again gonna have to lead the rangers again.."

Jason nodded. "Of course we are!"

Andros nods. "Yes, Evil never takes a break."

it never ends, but I am more then ready to take up the red ranger mantle again.

Andros sighed. "I had hoped to retire after the mission to the moon, but I won't leave the safety of the earth to chance. Its my home."

Jason nodded. "Agreed" and he put his fist out.

Slowly, the other rangers bumped fists with each other knowing that this next year would never be the same.

Tommy looked at Jason. "Dojo tomorrow?"

"You know it."

"8 am?"

Andros nodded. "I'm in too. I never did get a chance to work out with you guys."

"I'll bring the kids."

"Alright then. I'll see you guys in the morning!"

"Good night!"

"Happy new year!"

And then they all left, Andros back to join his wife in their bedroom, Jason to his corvette where Trini waited for him already starting to doze off and Tommy to his jeep where his family waited all of them asleep except for Terra who was talking on her cellphone...no dobt to Tyler. He shook his head smiling and got in firing up the engine and headed back to their house hopefully to catch up on the rest of his sleep.

Tommorrow would come soon enough...and he and his kids had training to do.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Now that this fic is finished (finally) we will be taking up the story 'watch me shine' again and adding some more one shots before we lead up to the next story in this series.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
